Starlight
by TwilightobsessedfanxoxoEdward
Summary: Edward Mason is orphaned and sent to an orphanage. The same orphanage of Bella Swan, another orphan. They are soon best friends and everything goes great until a dark plot around Bella is uncovered. I am bad at summaries PLEASE READ IT IS GOOD!
1. Introduction Soundtrack Prologue

Starlight

Before you read here is a list of songs I based this fan fiction off. If you'd like to make reading this fan fiction more interesting go to , make a free playlist of these songs and play them when you read this. Here is the soundtrack.

1) Starlight-Muse

2) Don't Trust Me- 3 OH! 3

3) Don't Forget-Demi Lovato

4) 18 Days-Saving Abel

5) Secret Valentine-We the Kings

6) Your Guardian Angel-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

7) Day 'N' Nite-Kid Coudi

8) Please Don't Leave Me-P!nk

9) How Do You Sleep?-Jesse McCartney

10) Somebody Told Me-The Killers

11) Yellow-Coldplay

12) Crash World-Hilary Duff

13) Seventeen Ain't So Sweet-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

14) Forever & Always-Taylor Swift

15) Clocks-Coldplay

16) Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace

17) What Hurts the Most-CASCADA

18) Too Close-Next

19) Hear You Me- Jimmy Eat World

20) Goodbyes- Savannah Outen

21) Dizzy- Jimmy Eat World

22) The Ghost of You- My Chemical Romance

23) Bottom of the Ocean- Miley Cyrus

24) When You Were Young- The Killers

25) Incomplete- Backstreet Boys

26) Crush- David Archuleta

27) Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls

28) Helena (So Long & Goodnight) - My Chemical Romance

29) A Little Too Not Over You- David Archuleta

30) Time of Dying- Three Days Grace

31) Misery Business- Paramore

32) Leave Out All the Rest- Linkin Park

33) Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal)- Fergie

34) Breathe Me- Sia

35) Forever- Papa Roach

36) Stay Awake- Monarch

37) Everything I'm Not- The Veronicas

38) Silence- Selena Cross

39) Battlefield- Jordan Sparks

40) I Can't Stand the Rain- Tina Turner

41) Over and Over- Nelly & Tim McGraw

42) Forever and Almost Always- Kate Voegele

43) Sally's Song- Amy Lee

44) Fall for You- Secondhand Serenade

45) When Love Takes Over- David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland

46) Superman (It Ain't Easy)- Five for Fighting

47) Slide- the Goo Goo Dolls

48) Imaginary- Evanescence

49) Better Than Me- Hinder

50) So Much- The Spill Canvas

51) Knock You Down- Keri Hilson

52) Run- Snow Patrol

53) Thousand Mile Wish- Finger Eleven

Please read this story further the summary doesn't do it justice. I know the plot of Bella and Edward at an orphanage has been used a couple times, but I got some really really good ideas for this plot. Please read on.

Thanks,

TwilightobsessedxoxoEdward

PEACE LOVE TWILIGHT

Prologue

Harold Freeman typed furiously on his laptop. He had been researching the world of the ancients since he was in grade school. He had explored the world; from ancient pyramids in Egypt to the old Mayan Ruins in South America. Freeman had dedicated his whole life to figuring out the mysteries of the world. Now as he looked upon the old legend of the Aztecs, he knew why he had spent his life researching. This was the legend, the destiny, he had been born for. If he could do this right, he'd have riches and power. All he had to do was travel to meet with the Aztecs, in hopes of making a deal with their leader. Then he would have it all.


	2. Chapter One: Found

Chapter one may not be very interesting, but it makes future events in this story clearer. You can skim it if you are really having a hard time getting through it. Please try at least. Don't give up after Chapter One I think it's quite inventive!!!!

Chapter 1: Found

For years Harold Freeman had been searching for the baby girl who would be the key to fortune and power. The prophecy of the Mayan temple had for told that the baby girl with the extraordinary powers would be the only one able to unlock the hidden temple of gold. All the finder of the girl would have to do is smear some of her blood on the door to the temple. Once inside the ruins, the seeker of the wealth would find a stone slab. All that person must do then is sacrifice the girl to the Mayan gods on her seventeenth birthday. No sooner and no later. Once the girl was dead the sacrificer would be able to take all the gold in the temple and have the power to control the world. Harold ran the old orphanage in New York City. He had applied for job because running an orphanage was the best way to find the girl from the prophecy. He was set to get his gifts from the Mayan gods. All he needed was the girl. Ten years previously he's gone to Mexico (home of the temple) where he met with the Mayan leader. The leader told Freeman that he would be allowed to enter the temple and sacrifice the girl if when he got his gift, he gave the Mayan tribe the power to control the world. Freeman agreed, fore he was only in for the money to begin with. It was a cold, January day. A mother and father, both tired looking with wild, crazed eyes, came through the door with a three year old girl. She was quite pretty for a toddler, with long brown hair, big chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin.

"Can I help you?" Harold eyed the girl greedily, wondering could it be….

"We're dropping off our daughter, Bella." The mother's voice sounded panicky.

"You're giving your daughter up for adoption?" Harold asked skeptically. He didn't meet parents often who'd give up their child, once they were past infantry. There must be a reason.

"Yes, we're giving her up." The father's voice was angry and scared.

"Not to be rude, but may I ask why?" Freeman leaned in excited.

"My daughter is….is…" the mother hesitated and took a big gulp of air before continuing, "precognitious. She can see the future and I swear I saw her move something without touching it!"

Harold was stunned. After so many years; this baby girl was the key.

"We don't want her. She's a freak." Spat the father.

"Yes, yes of course. We will take her my good man. No fear." Harold was practically trembling with excitement. "I'll just ask you to fill out the forms first, and then you may leave."

The father's name was Charlie Swan, his wife's name Renee. They traveled all the way from Forks, Washington in order to avoid their daughter being adopted in the same town they lived in. Soon the transaction was complete and Bella now belonged to Ridgeway Orphanage.

"Now listen here", Charlie began, "we don't want to hear when or if she's adopted. We don't want any updates. We don't care if she gets sick, we don't care if she breaks every bone in her body, and we don't care if she dies. You are never to release my wife and my information to anybody. Do you understand me? She is no daughter of mine." Charlie eyed little Bella with distaste.

"We have an agreement my good fellow." Harold took Bella by the hand away from her terrified looking mother.

"Come Renee." Charlie took his wife by the shoulders and pulled her out the door.

Harold had special plans for Bella. He would separate her from the other girls. She'd have her own room. He'd have her sleep in the old guest room with its two beds and an eight drawer dresser. If she was with the other girls she might get adopted when the seeking parents went to the dorms to search for their perfect child. No there was no way he's risk her getting adopted. The three year old was trembling as he brought her to her room. He picked her up and set her on the bed.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Her eyes filled with water.

Harold was taken aback. She spoke well for a three year old.

"Your mommy and daddy decided to send you here. They thought you'd be happier living in a big city than a small rainy town." He decided if he was going to gain her trust he should be nice as possible.

"They're not coming back?" Her big chocolate eyes were devastated and horrified.

"No sweetheart, but you'll like it here." The fiery sun sank low behind the buildings of New York City. The wind blew hard on the glass windows as the sky grew dark.

"I'll have a maid bring dinner up to you. You're in no fit state to go down to dinner."

Harold turned and strode out of the room. He shut the door behind him enclosing the weeping girl in the lonely little room. An old maid walked out of the boys' dorm.

"Desiree. I've found her. I've found the girl. Bring her, her dinner we don't want her to die. Yet."

"Mr. Freeman this is horrible, evil witchcraft. Please sir. Don't harm this poor little child. How can you even be so sure she's the one. It could be anybody."

"It's her, Desiree. She sees the future, she moves objects with her mind, and I can sense it. It's destiny. Now bring her, her dinner. She's distraught about her parents leaving her. I don't want the other kids to see her cry. It might stir up old, buried feelings of being abandoned. I'm in too good a mood to deal with a bunch of whining brats."

"Yes Mr. Freeman. I'll bring her, her supper."

"Very good Desiree. Oh, and don't tell her anything. No clues or hidden messages. No nothing. None at all."

"Yes Mr. Freeman. Goodnight Mr. Freeman."

"Goodnight Desiree."


	3. Chapter Two: The Adoption Fair

Here is chapter two!!! Hope you like it!!! Thanks for your awesome reviews!!! You guys rock!!!

Chapter 2: The Adoption Fair

"Oh my god Lucinda! You have got to be kidding me!" Bella stood in front of the mirror in her and her friend Lucinda's bedroom. She held up the pink, frilly dress Lucinda had stolen from Sydney, a former rich girl in the girls' dorm.

"Bella, it'll look so adorable on you."

"Why do I even have to dress up Lu? I don't know what I'd ever have to get this dressed up for!" Bella stared with distaste at the dress. _A_ _pink frilly dress! I hate pink, frills, and dresses!_ Bella thought impatiently.

"Bella please! I said it was a surprise!"

"I HATE surprises Lucinda and you know it too."

"Bella. You are nine years old almost ten. You need to start acting like a teen. You'll be there in a matter of years. Teen girls like dresses and surprises."

Bella rolled her eyes. Lucinda always acted like she knew everything.

"Lu, how do you know what teenage girls like, you're only nine years old too."

Lucinda grinned. "I know everything Bells."

"Yeah", snorted Bella, "right."

"I do…." Bella cut Lucinda off.

"Just tell me what the surprise is Lucinda or I swear to god I'm NOT going."

"Fine", snapped Lucinda. Bella always ruined her fun. "Some grown ups are coming today to look at girls in our age group for adoption. You never come to the dorm for the adoption fairs so we're forcing you. You have a chance at a better life away from here."

Bella laughed. "And you think that just because you dress me up in a hideous dress some person will want to adopt me?"

"Bella…you are what every parent wants. You've been here so long Bells. You need to get a real life. This orphanage is hell and you know it."

"Okay fine Lu. I'll go, but there is no way I'm wearing this dress and nothing you could ever do or say is going to make me."

Lucinda smiled darkly and Bella's stomach churned. She knew what that devilish smile meant.

Ten minutes later Bella and Lucinda were walking down to the girls' dorm. Bella in the pink, frilly dress.

"Whoa there Bella!" Chris came out of the boys' dorm grinning. "I didn't know you wore pink."

"I don't Chris and if you tell any of the other guys I'll kill you."

Chris chuckled. "No problem Bells."

"Seriously Chris, I'll break your face."

"Oh demon nine year old I'm so scared."

Bella grimaced. She hated not being taken seriously because of her age.

"Bella, let's go they're about to start the event." Lucinda motioned anxiously toward the door.

"Bye Chris." Bella waved gloomily.

Chris just chortled and turned back inside the boys' dorm. _She doesn't look half bad_ he thought to himself.

Bella and Lucinda walked into the dormitory. It was decorated with banners and child made artwork. Hopeful parents sat in chairs everywhere eying the young girls with interest, wondering if one of them would soon be the newest addition to their family. Bella's face heated as her blood boiled beneath the skin. She hated all the people staring at her. Being in the spotlight wasn't her thing. Soon the assistant headmistress of the orphanage got up to speak.

"Soon the Ridgeway headmaster, Mr. Freeman will be here. In the mean time you may mingle with our lovely girls. See if any catch your eye."

One couple who had been watching Bella intently walked over to her.

"Hello sweetie. How are you?" The woman knelt down beside Bella and held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Bella shook the woman's hand timidly. She had never been to one of these events before and had no idea on how to act towards these strangers. The man smiled warmly at her.

"You're a sweetheart. How are old are you?"

"I'm n…" Bella never finished her sentence. At that very moment Harold Freeman, the orphanage's headmaster came storming over, his face twisted in rage.

"You, Bella, what are you doing down here." He spat. "You know during events you're NOT supposed to leave you room."

The man and woman stared at Harold in blank shock.

"We're sorry. We didn't know she wasn't up for adoption sir." The man shot a quick, worried glance at Bella. "We'll just be leaving."

"Yes you will. Leave now. And YOU.", he got up in Bella's face "go to your room immediately." He spun around to face a stunned Lucinda. "You too. Upstairs NOW."

Bella and Lucinda sped out of the room at top speed and didn't stop until they were safe in their little room.


	4. Chapter Three: Edward Mason

Hi everyone!!! This is chapter Three of Starlight!!! I hope you like it!!!

Chapter 3: Edward Mason

"Mom, I really don't want to go to the store. Why can't we just stay here?" Edward Mason sat on his living room couch. His mom, Elizabeth, was being insistent on Edward going to the store with her. Edward hated going to the store. It was so boring there.

"Edward…please I need to go and I don't want to leave you here alone. You're only ten."

"Mom, come on! All my friends stay home alone. It'll be like thirty minutes. Please mom, trust me."

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at the clock. She had limited time to get to the store and back before their guests arrived. Edward just sat there with a cool, calm look on his face.

"Fine Edward. Stay in the house, don't have any friends over, and don't answer the door for anyone."

Edward rolled his green eyes. His mom was always so overprotective.

"Okay, Edward I'm going. You sure you'll be okay?"

"GOD MOM! Just go to the store."

Elizabeth closed the door and the muffled sounds of her car pulling out of the driveway reached Edward's ears. Edward turned on the TV.

An hour later a special report came on the news. The little LIVE square appeared in the left corner of the TV screen. A huge car crash on a bridge had occurred twenty minutes before. Everyone involved was killed. They closed up on the back of a small black car. Edward's body turned to ice. He knew that license plate. He knew that car. He knew the dead woman they pulled out of the driver's seat. It was his mom Elizabeth Mason. The doorbell rang. Edward could barely move to answer the door. He knew it was important though so he forced himself to move to the door. A police officer stood in his doorway.

"Edward Mason?" The officer studied at Edward's face with a concerned look.

"Yes sir." Edward's voice was husky with emotion.

"Edward, we need to talk. There was an accident."

"I know, I know I saw it on the news." He hid his head in his hands.

"Edward, don't worry we have a place for you to go."

"Where?" Edward didn't care anymore.

"Well we couldn't find any family of yours to take you. For some reason your mother never made a will or godparents for you."

Of course he was alone. His dad had died of cancer when Edward had been five. Both sets of his grandparents were dead and both his parents had been the only children in their family. His mom didn't believe in wills or godparents.

"You will be going to Ridgeway Orphanage. I'll take you there in five days. In the mean time you'll be packing your stuff and staying with the couple next door."

Edward looked down to hide the tears from the officer. He couldn't show weakness. In one week he'd be starting a new life at Ridgeway Orphanage. He took a deep breath and looked straight at the officer.

"Thank you sir."


	5. Chapter Four: Disappearance

Hi everyone!!! Here is Chapter Four of Starlight!!! Hope you like it!!!!

Chapter 4: Disappearance

Bella and Lucinda lay on their beds gasping for breath. The heard Harold's feet pounding up the wooden steps. Bella was shaking with fear. The doorknob turned and Harold walked in.

"Lucinda. Please come with me." Lucinda walked out of the room into the black hallway.

Bella lay in bed for hours waiting for Lucinda. She remembered the day she first met Lucinda. Harold had come in saying that the girls' dormitory was full and Lucinda had to room with her. Bella had loved having a roommate. It made the room come alive, having another person's style in there alongside Bella's. Bella fell asleep and Lucinda never came back to the room. The next morning Bella went down to breakfast. The assistant headmistress, Miss Lucille, sat at the spot Lucinda usually sat.

"Miss Lucille." Bella sat next to her biting her lip wondering how to proceed. "Last night Mr. Freeman told Lucinda to go out in the hall with him and she never came back."

Miss Lucille turned her cold, bitter face toward Bella and replied in an austere tone. "Lucinda was adopted by a lovely couple last night. She has already left with them. We are sending her, her luggage today." Miss Lucille got up and left.

_That's odd_, Bella thought, _normally the adopted kids have a day to pack before they leave. _

"Bella" It was Chris. "Where's Lucinda?"

"Chris I don't know." Bella's voice was full of panic. "Chris I don't know where she is, but I have a feeling they are lying when they say she was adopted."

"Bella, where else would she have gone?" Chris looked worried.

"She was in trouble for letting me go down to the adoption fair. I don't know what's wrong, but something's up." Bella bit her lip and looked out the window. "Chris…"

"Bella, I'm sure you're just over reacting. You have an active imagination."

"I don't think it's me this time Chris. I think something is wrong with Mr. Freeman."

Bella went to bed that night, hardly believing that Lucinda was really gone. That night Bella rolled around restless.

"_Please I'm sorry! I didn't know she couldn't go I didn't please! Mr. Freeman stop you're hurting me." Lucinda was on her knees in front of Mr. Freeman begging. "Please don't kill me I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"_

"_Bella is very important to me Lucinda. I don't want people taking her away. Don't you see what you could've done?"_

"_Please", Lucinda cried, "please don't hurt me! Please I'll do anything."_

"_I'm so sorry Lucinda. I can't have you living after you know my little secret. Why you might try to help her…and that would cause me to get quite mad at you. Don't fret love. Death is peaceful. You will barely feel this. Just relax."_

_Then Harold took a knife and plunged it into Lucinda's heart. There was a ear splitting, blood curdling scream. _

Bella woke up gasping for breath. The dream had seemed so real. Lucinda. What did Mr. Freeman mean by "Bella is very special to me?" What was going on? Bella lay back down on her pillow trying without success to wipe the nightmarish images from behind her eyelids. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and sank bank into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter Five: New Roommate

Hi!!! Chapter Five of Starlight is up!!! Thanks for all your support you all rock!!!

Chapter 5: New Roommate

Bella lay on her bad. Her head by her footboard and her legs crossed in the air. She was reading "Pride and the Prejudice". It had been five days since Lucinda had disappeared. Bella had given up hope of finding her alive. Every night she saw Lucinda begging for mercy. Every night she was haunted by Lucinda and Mr. Freeman's conversation. _"Bella is very special to me."_ What did he mean? Bella wasn't special to anyone, she was sure of that. It was a little after 12:30 am. She had given up sleep. Sleep brought nothing but pain. Pain and guilt. Just then a soft knock sounded upon the wooden door.

"Come in?" Bella glanced nervously at the door. Who was calling upon her at this hour?

"Bella? It's me, Mr. Freeman. I've brought you a surprise." With all her might Bella wanted to scream and hide under her bed. _Coward _she scolded herself.

"Come in." Bella's voice was fluttery and she could taste fear in the two words. The door opened. Mr. Freeman stood there with his hand on the shoulder of a young boy about Bella's age. He was the most handsome person Bella had ever laid eyes on with his unique bronze, windswept hair and his beautiful emerald eyes. He looked awed as he met eyes with Bella.

"Bella, this is Edward Mason. His mother was killed a week back in a car accident. The boys' dorm is full so he'll be rooming with you."

"Okay…." Bella, with much effort, looked away from Edward and back toward her book.

"Well, Edward. Make yourself at home. Bella will tell you when breakfast is."

"Thank you, sir." Bella looked up from her book at the sound of Edward's voice. Mr. Freeman turned and left, shutting the door behind him. Edward walked over to Bella.

"Hello. My name is Edward Mason." He held out his hand for Bella to shake.

"Um…hi. I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She shook his hand and smiled at him. His answering smile was dazzling. "So Edward. That bed over there is yours and the right side of the eight drawer dresser is also yours. You can unpack and make yourself at home."

"Thank you very much Bella." He went to work setting up his items. Bella watched him and saw him peak at her a couple times. Once he was finished he turned to her. "So Bella, what time to the kids around here go to bed?"

Bella grinned at him. "Like three hours ago. You can get in your night clothes and then we'll go to bed. Tomorrow I'll give you the tour and introduce you to the kids."

"Sounds good. Oh can you um…not look?" Edward nodded toward his night clothes on his bed. Bella laughed.

"I won't look." She promised with a smile. The she dramatically threw her head into her pillow obscuring her view of Edward. A minute later he spoke again.

"Okay Bella, I'm decent."

Bella took her face out from her pillow. Edward was climbing into Lucinda's old bed.

"Ready for me to shut off the light?" inquired Bella.

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Night Edward."

"Good night Bella."

The lights flickered off and the dark room was filled with the sounds of the cars below. Shadows and reflected headlights flashed across the walls. Bella didn't want to close her eyes in fear of seeing one of her old, horrifying nightmares again. Even in the dark Bella could tell Edward's eyes were open. His hands were behind his head as he stared out the window by his bed. Bella wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe about losing his mother. Maybe he was wishing he was rooming with the guys. Bella's never had a roommate who was a boy. She wasn't even sure it was legal. She was sure of one thing though. Edward and her had a connection. They'd get along great. Finally, Bella took a deep breath and summoning all the courage she had closed her eyes. She drifted to sleep instantly.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Bella woke up with tears pouring from her eyes, gasping for breath. Edward's hand was on her shoulder. His eyes were hesitant, careful, and guarded. He looked worried.

"Edward? W-what's g-going on?"

Bella was struggling to find her voice. He newest nightmare flashed across her memory. A sharp stabbing pain in her hand, a dark, temple like structure. A scream. More pain. Bella wanted to hide her head in her hands. The dream had seemed so real. She could hear Mr. Freeman as if he stood exactly next to her. She could feel horrible pain as a dagger was plunged into her hand. The cool marble of a door as her hand was placed on it. The sharpness of the dagger sinking into her chest. Bella shuddered. Edward was there with his hands on her again.

"Bella, you were screaming and crying and… and thrashing around. I didn't know what was wrong."

"It was just a dream Edward. Nothing to worry about."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No no no. It's fine. What time is it?"

Edward looked at his watch.

"A little after six."

"Well, breakfast is being served at seven so I'm going to get up and shower."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit. I'm just going to wake up a bit more."

The hot water against Bella's skin felt good. It washed away the fear. Lessened the pain. This dream was just like the one she'd had about Lucinda. It had been so real… Bella shut the water off and got out. After toweling off and getting dressed, she went back to her and Edward's room. Edward was sitting at the end of his bed, waiting for the shower.

"It's all yours." Bella's voice caught. Edward was staring at her with an unfathomable expression.

"Thanks Bella. I'll be out in a few."

"Good then I'll show you around."

Edward smiled, grabbed a towel and his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter Six: The Grand Tour

Hi everyone!!! Thanks for your awesome reviews!!! Here's Chapter 6!!!! Hope you like it!!!

Chapter 6: The Grand Tour

Thirty minutes later Bella and Edward were on their way to the boys' dormitory. Bella knocked on the dormitory door.

"Who's there?" Chris's voice came from within.

"Who do think Chris? Open up!" Bella was the only girl who ever went into the boys' dormitory. The other girls felt it was too much of a pig sty. The heavy, wooden door opened revealing Chris's smiling face.

"Hey Bella." His baby blue eyes took in Edward by Bella's side. He shook a piece of his long blond hair out of his face and backed away from the doorway.

"Hi Chris!" Bella pulled Edward into the dormitory. The boys' dormitory looked like a loft. There were so many of the guys that some even slept on the thick rafters. The guys had formed a club like thing. They all were each other best friends. They called each other "brothers". Every time a new guy came in they swore him in. Bella had never really totally fit in with the girls. She didn't want to sit around and gossip about fashion, celebrities, and boys. She was always hanging out with the guys, especially Chris. Bella was hoping they'd include Edward even though he roomed with her.

"Yo! Who are you?" Devon called from his rafter.

"Guys, this is Edward Mason. Apparently according to Freeman your dorm was filled as far as they could get it so Edward's rooming with me." Bella kicked Edward.

"Uh…hi?" Edward's voice was uncertain. Devon jumped off his rafter and slapped Edward's hand.

"Hey man! You one of the brothers now?" Devon inquired. Bella did a fake cough. Devon grinned at her. "I mean one of the brothers and Bella?"

"Umm…okay?" Again Edward's voice was unsure. Bella saved him.

"Of course he is. He's my new roommate isn't he?" Bella smiled at Edward, who smiled back and looked around timidly. Soon all the other boys were coming down and saying hi to the new "brother".

"Hey Edward. I'm Dan." Dan grinned and held out his hand. Edward shook it smiling back.

"Dan plays the piano. He's really good. ," said Bella, "See that grand piano over there? That's Dan's. There's a funny story to how that got here cause Freeman would never allow it for fun."

Dan laughed. "I told Freeman it was my bed. I have to sleep on that piano every night in order to keep it."

"It's a real nice piano." said Edward admiring the sleek black surface.

"Yeah," said Chris, "but since the top goes up like that Dan has to sleep on the keys. It's not so nice when you hear the piano going all night cause Dan's moving around."

Everyone laughed. "Do you play Edward?" asked Dan.

Edward chuckled. "I wouldn't know where to begin. I wish I could. I'd love to play Clair De Lune."

"You know Edward; if you drop by here I could give you lessons." Dan offered.

"Sure sounds great." Edward was soon introduced to all the guys. Chris however remained cold and distant. He kept looking feverishly at Edward and Bella's intertwined hands. Bella noticed this, but figured it was because Chris was twelve. He had already been at the orphanage before Bella and had sort of adopted her as his little sister. It must be weird seeing her holding hands with another guy. After about an hour of mingling Bella decided it was time to introduce Edward to the girls so she could get that out of the way. She knew all the girls would be obsessed with Edward. Her Edward.

"Okay Edward, let's get the girls dormitory over with." Edward looked at Bella inquisitively. Bella's heart sank. Of course he wanted to meet the girls. He would want to look for someone to date who was prettier and more interesting then her. They walked in silence for a while until they got to another old fashioned, wood door. This one however had a sign of it with all the girls names written on it in prissy, pink ink. Bella's name was near the bottom in black ink. Edward wondered why, and then realized Bella wasn't the type of girl to write her name in pink ink on a door. He liked that. Bella was the most beautiful, interesting girl he had ever met in his life. She had a lot more things on her mind then how she looked. Edward's old school had held only self obsessed, vain girls. None of them Edward ever looked at twice, but here was Bella. She wore no make up or fancy clothes yet she was so perfect. Edward couldn't get over it. He was drawn back to Earth by the creak of the door as it opened. A young girl, about four or five, with a pale, heart shaped face and bouncy blond curls peaked out.

"Bella!" the girl threw her thin arms around Bella's waist.

"Hi Nikki. Is everyone decent in there? I want to introduce everyone to my new friend Edward." Bella's voice was adoring. Edward could tell her and this girl were close.

Nikki turned around. "Boy in the house!" There were a couple muffled girly shrieks from within the dormitory. Bella laughed. "Thanks Nikki." Nikki smiled at Bella angelically. Bella took Edward's hand and pulled him into the dorm. The girls' dormitory was much larger than the boys. They all had their own beds all draped with pink fluffy blankets. All the girls wore silky, revealing bed clothes. They all were applying make up at the news of a boy entering their quarters. All of their overly eye shadowed eyes stared at Edward. He could almost hear their thoughts as their eyes bored into his very skin. Taking in his eyes, his hair, his hand clasped around Bella's as though his life depended on it. Bella was looking around to. She felt annoyed. _Stop staring _she wanted to say _he's MY roommate._ All the sudden a girl about ten with long blond hair and huge caramel colored eyes ran to him and threw herself into his arms. Her body broke Edward and Bella's hands away from each other.

"Um… who are you?" Edward asked awkwardly. Bella rolled her eyes.

"That's Celeste." Bella said her name as though it was an explanation. Bella pulled Celeste off Edward. "Celeste stop harassing Edward." Celeste backed up, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Everyone, this is my new roommate Edward." Mutters went around the room. Bella mentally winced at the gossip that would soon be circulating the orphanage. Just right now she heard the whispers of all the other girls.

"Is that even legal?" asked Brittney, a girl about thirteen with bushy black hair and glasses that sat unbalanced on her long pointed nose. Bella gave Brittney a look. Brittney was always such a know it all.

"Uh duh Britt? Why would Freeman put them together if it wasn't legal?" another girl named Ashley answered flipped her wavy red hair out of her face.

"Does it matter people?" sighed Bella in exasperation. It was clear on her face she'd seen too much drama from these girls. "Meet Edward Mason. Edward meet the girls."

"Hi?" Edward was eyeing Celeste in worry, for she still was staring at him with a seductive smile.

"Hello Edward" came from all over the vast room. Nikki was looking at Bella with a confused look on her face.

"Bella? You said Edward's your new roommate?"

"Yes Nikki." Bella bit her lip, knowing what was coming next.

"Bella where's Lucinda?" Bella closed her eyes. Edward knew not who Lucinda was, but felt an overwhelming need to comfort Bella. The pain on her face was so deep and personal though that Edward held back.

"You didn't tell her?" Bella asked her voice dark. One by one the girls shook their heads. Bella took a deep shaky breath and knelt down beside Nikki, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Lucinda was adopted sweet heart. It's okay, she's happier now." Nikki nodded her head causing her curls to bounce up and down. Edward sensed something else was going on. These girls, especially Bella weren't acting as though this Lucinda girl had been adopted; they were acting as though she'd died. Bella smiled at Nikki and stood up, but the smile was wrong, fake somehow. It didn't light up her whole face as it had when she'd smiled before. Instead her eyes stayed guarded, and sorrowful. Her face had turned pallid at the mention of Lucinda. Edward wanted to know the truth, out of curiosity but two reasons held him back. First whatever happened to Lucinda must have been the most horrifying, awful thing in the world for the girls' faces to look like this. Did he really want to know? Was the truth better protected? Second Edward realized he never wanted to see that much pain on Bella's face again. Never. He would keep his accusations, his doubts, his pain, and his feelings to himself and be the best friend Bella ever had.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Tenth Year

Hello readers!!!! (I'm experimenting with new intros)!!! First I'm sorry it took so long for me to post Chapter 6!!! I imagined it as a long chapter and I've been studying for my SOLs!!! I'm now posting Chapter 7!!!! Also thank you all who reviewed for reviewing!!! I love reading your thoughts on this fan fiction!!!! Please don't hesitate to share your thoughts!!! We're all aspiring writers on here!!! So thanks for all your support and please enjoy Chapter 7!!! Also I'm constantly updating the soundtrack for this fan fiction so check out the new songs!!!! Thanks!!!! ~twilightobsessedxoxoEdward

Chapter 7: The Tenth Year

Sunlight filtered in through the windows in Bella and Edward's room. Bella opened her eyes and allowed thoughts to form in her head. September thirteenth. It was Bella's birthday. Freeman had been in a strangely good mood the previous day, as he announced that he'd planned her a birthday party. Bella immediately thought the worst. Sure Freeman let the girls and boys keep their old expensive treasures and such, but he'd never been so generous as to throw anyone a birthday party. Even Dan who had just turned sixteen never got a birthday party. Weirder then that was Freeman kept singing "seven more years" softly to himself as he wandered through the orphanage. Bella wondered if "seven more years" were the lyrics to some old song Freeman had stuck in his head. She didn't give it too much thought. She was turning ten today. Her first year in the double digits! Bella sat up and much to her surprise found Edward up and staring at her.

"Morning birthday girl!" he sang cheerfully.

"Hey Edward! What are you doing up already?"

"Come on Bells. It's your birthday. Come on the brothers and I have a big surprise for you."

Edward had only arrived at Ridgeway two months previously, but he already belonged. He'd fit in instantly with all the other guys, except Chris. Bella wondered what was wrong with him. He's been really cold and distant ever since he'd first met Edward. Bella felt a little guilty. Her and Edward were best friends now and did everything together. Bella barely ever hung out with just Chris anymore. At first he attached himself to Bella and Edward, but eventually, tired of being the third wheel, he gave up on the couple and started hanging out with Devon and Jack (another one of the guys).

"What's the surprise?" grumbled Bella. She hated surprises and Edward knew it too.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Said Edward laughing at Bella's expression. "Just get dressed and we'll go to the dormitory and I'll show you."

"Fine, fine." She huffed. Bella grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower.

Bella finished her shower in a hurry, got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and then went outside to join Edward. Edward pulled her to the boys' dormitory.

"Yo! Open up!" yelled Edward using the boys' secret greeting. Devon opened the door.

"Cover her eyes." he said nodding in Bella's direction. Edward's arm curved around her waist his hand covered her eyes blocking her vision.

"Why can't my eyes be open?" Bella moaned.

"Don't ask questions on your birthday Bells." Replied Edward with a smile in his voice. Bella longed to see his expression, but his hand in front of her eyes was a barrier. She felt herself being pulled. There was no sound except for footsteps sounding loudly on the ancient floors. She felt Edward push her down onto a bench like object. His hand still blocked her vision as she felt him sit down beside her.

"Dan" he said. A new, different hand took the place of Edward's not allowing Bella to see for one moment as the change happened. Then beautiful music began. It was very obviously Dan's piano. First song was "Happy Birthday". Dan's hand was removed from Bella's face. Edward sat beside her playing the piano without looking at the keys. He was taking in Bella's every expression. He sang along to "Happy Birthday". Bella noticed he had the sweetest singing voice she'd ever heard come from a boys' lips. After the song was over it morphed into a classical melody. Bella had heard it before, when she was little. Her mother used to play it around the house. Clair De Lune. Bella fought back tears. She was aware of Edward's eyes still glued to her face. As soon as Edward stopped playing he spoke.

"One day when I'm good enough to write my own music, I'm going to compose a song about you Bella." He murmured softly.

"Oh Edward!" Bella threw her arms around him and they hugged for a moment. "You were amazing."

"He's a natural. He memorized the keys during the first lesson and has been playing without looking for the longest time. We've been here practicing this little number a lot. Edward wanted to get it just right for your birthday." Dan said.

"I wanted to get you something Bella. It's just I'm broke and we can't leave this place."

"Edward you didn't need to get me anything." Bella whispered looking down; trying to hide to blush that had crept into her pale cheeks. Just then a loud knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" yelled Chris from a rafter.

"It's Celeste." _Of course_ thought Bella. Ever since the day they met Celeste had taken a liking to Edward. One day, when the brothers kidnapped Edward for guy time and the girls kidnapped Bella for girl time, Celeste said it was love at first sight.

"_The first time I looked into those beautiful green eyes, I knew it was destiny. I know he felt it too. I saw it in his face." Celeste had swooned._

"_Celeste, that's called fear." Bella had answered getting a laugh out of the other girls._

"_You're jealous Bella. You know every guy wants me." Then Celeste flipped her blond hair as though that was her way of closing the subject._

"_That's so not true Celeste. Like every guy wants Bella. You and Jack went out once. That's all." Brittney had retorted. All the girls were really tired of Celeste thinking she was all that._

The memory echoed in Bella's head. Celeste in Edward's arms? Bella couldn't picture it. It almost cause her physical pain to try.

"Come in Celeste." groaned Chris. All the guys were fed up with Celeste and her creepy seductive ways. Celeste pranced into the room. Her big eyes took in Bella and Edward still partially intertwined from their hug.

"Hmm…? Is there a party going on in here Edward?"

"Why does it matter Celeste?" Edward's tone was far from friendly. He felt Celeste was ruining him and Bella's moment.

"Oh no reason hon. Hey Bella why don't you move so I can take a seat. You know I play piano."

Edward struggled to keep his expression somewhat friendly. "Actually Celeste, I was just about to take Bella out for a birthday walk around the court yard. The guys and us were going to hang out there so bye!"

Celeste rolled her eyes. "My dear, dear Edward. Bella is our little friend too. We want to help her celebrate this "historic" day in her little life. I'll get the gals. We'll ALL go to celebrate in the courtyard."

"Don't call me dear Celeste." Edward grabbed Bella's hand and walked out of the dorm dragging her with him.

"Smooth Celeste." They heard Chris say before the door closed.

Bella and Edward ran down to the courtyard. They walked around laughing at remembered private jokes and making fun of Celeste's failed attempts to snag Edward's heart. The day passed by far too fast. At six o' clock Freeman came out into the courtyard saying it was time to start the party. The kids laughed and ate cake and ice cream. At the end of the night the all headed off to bed.

"Oh Bella, love?" Freeman called softly. Edward and Bella both stopped in their tracks and turned to face him.

"Y-yes sir?" Bella felt uncomfortable with Freeman ever since she had seen him murder Lucinda.

"If you ever do anything out of the ordinary, or see anything that may not have happened yet, let me know okay?" Freeman smiled a somewhat menacing smile.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good girl Bella. Goodnight Bella. Mr. Mason." The Freeman walked away. Bella and Edward practically ran to their room.

"He knows something Edward!" cried Bella.

"Bella! What are you talking about?" Edward's voice was panicked and confused.

"He knows I can see the future. What does he mean by things out of the ordinary? Oh my god, this is bad. This is really, really bad!" Bella paced anxiously back and forth in front of a horrified looking Edward.

"Bella? See the future? Things out of the ordinary? Bella! What's going on here?"

"Edward, he killed Lucinda because of me. He wants me here for something. I keep having these dreams of him killing me. Edward! He's dangerous! He's involved with something bad! I don't know why, but it involves me Edward!"

Bella sat on the end of her bed with her head in her hands. Edward sat down beside her.

"Bella, I won't let him hurt you." He put his arms around her. "I won't let him ever touch you Bells. I promise. I will never leave you. I'll always be here. I'll always keep you safe. I won't let him hurt you Bella."

Meanwhile Harold Freeman walked to his room with a triumphant grin on his face. In the hall he passed the maid, Desiree. "Seven more years Desiree. Seven more years." Desiree's face turned white as a ghost and she nodded and ran away with a basket of laundry in her arms.


	9. Chapter Eight: Lucinda

Hi!!! Chapter 8 of Starlight is officially up!!! Enjoy!!!

Chapter 8: Lucinda

"Ugh! Edward I can't do this!"

"Come on Bella. Obviously Freeman thinks you are like telekinetic as well as precognitious, you just need to stop thinking so hard."

A week after Bella's birthday, Bella and Edward sat on their beds. Edward was trying to get Bella to move objects around their room with her mind only. Bella stared at the pencil on Edward's bed, willing it to move. Nothing.

"Come on Edward! Just admit, this is stupid."

"No Bells, it's not stupid, you're just not trying hard enough."

"God, Edward! Please! This is crazy! I'm not "magical"! So I saw Lucinda being murdered! That doesn't mean anything! It could've just been a nightmare."

"But you don't think it was." said Edward quietly.

"No, I don't think it was." Bella studied her hands for a moment then looked at the pencil again. This time it rose gradually, hovering in mid air before dropping like a rock back down onto Edward's bed. Bella screamed. Edward was staring at the pencil in shock then turned his gaze to Bella. His shock turned to awe then to amazement.

"Bella, you did it!" Edward's voice barely concealed his excitement. "Bella you're telekinetic!"

"No. Edward this isn't good! Don't you see? I was right! Freeman does want to use me for something! By lifting this pencil mentally, Edward it means it's all true. Lucinda's dead and I'm next! Don't you realize?" Bella's voice trailed off.

"Bella, I promised I'd keep you safe. Besides we're only ten. We don't mean anything to anyone, but each other. That's why we're here. Don't worry Bella. I'll take care of you. I'll protect you from Freeman."

"Edward Anthony Mason you're the best friend ever! That's why you can't protect me. You'll get hurt or killed." The pain the flared inside Bella at that thought was unbearable.

"I don't care Bella! You're a million times more important to me then my own life. I'd die for you. You're my best friend."

Bella saw the sadness and frustration on Edward's beautiful face. She longed to touch his face and speak reassuring words to him. However she couldn't even reassure herself and she wasn't that good an actress. Bella sighed. She wished everything in her and Edward's lives were normal and unclouded by dangerous futures for them both now. Bella had to face the truth. In the few months he's been her and Edward's lives had been intertwined so much that Edward now shared the same horrifying fate as Bella. She was sure of that.

"Bella, whatever we go through, we'll go through it together. No one can tear us apart. We belong to each other, no one else. Our futures are the same no matter what. It's far too late to change that now Bella." Edward's green eyes were full of so many different emotions that Bella had difficulty reading them.

"Ever think that all the kids here act way older then their age? Especially us?" Bella asked, laying back and staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, all the time. I think it's because us kids here, well we've been through more then most grown ups have. All we have left is a few belongings and the friends we make here. We learned to cherish what we have, because we're all in this together here. All of us. There's no way out of it." Edward sighed. "I just wish you and I could run away sometimes and get free of all this confusion. Ever since your birthday last week I feel like there's a dagger hanging above our heads, getting ready to fall at any moment."

Bella closed her eyes. "Nothing we can do about it now. We just have to face what comes our way. We can't be cowards and run."

"Well said Bells." Edward smiled.

Bella was asleep in moments.

"_Harold, you shouldn't have stabbed her like that. What were you thinking?" Miss Lucille asked briskly. "What are we to do with the body? Harold, you should have just sent her away. If they find her body here we're both out of a job and in jail. With that being the case you can kiss your little fantasy with Bella good bye. Their not going to let you out of jail to sacrifice a girl."_

"_Easy Lucille. I have a hiding place for the…unfortunate…rule breakers." Freeman smiled sinisterly at Miss Lucille._

"_Harold… you need to not be so rash. You're going to end up in trouble one of these days. And what hiding place? I've never heard of such a thing."_

"_Lucille, my dear, Lucinda could've lost me my Bella. Think about it. That couple was obviously interested in her. If they were pressed enough to fill out the right forms, the government would force me to give Bella to them. Then I'd have to hunt her down and kill everyone around her and that would waste valuable time. As to your other inquiry, my secret hiding place, you know the old wine cellar below the orphanage?"_

"_Yes, Harold, I know it well." Miss Lucille's face displayed no emotion, however it was obvious she was holding back the urge to be sick._

"_Well in the cellar there is a trapdoor. If you crawl through that trapdoor, well you'll find a room. In that room there are little cells. In those cells are the remains of our rule breakers who were "adopted"."_

_Miss Lucille bit her lower lip looking disturbed._

"_How many are down there Harold?" she whispered in a grave tone._

"_Oh, roughly twelve, about thirteen once we get this little troublemaker down there." Harold's voice was nonchalant. "Miss Lucille if you would escort me down there I'd be most delighted."_

"_Actually Harold, I have to make sure the orphans are heading of to their dormitories, so I can get home to my family."_

"_Of course Lucille, darling. Oh and if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'm afraid you'll be joining Lucinda down there. Good night." Harold picked up Lucinda's body and carried her off down the hallway, leaving a pallid, horrified looking Miss Lucille frozen in the halls._

"Edward!" Bella woke with a start, thinking only of what she had to tell Edward. Edward was by her side in a second.

"Bella! Bella! What's wrong?" Edward felt her forward in an overprotective, almost parental way. Bella swatted his hand away impatiently.

"Edward, my dream! Lucinda's body is hidden in the old wine cellar with a bunch of other dead kids Freeman killed!"

Edward's face turned white. "Th-there's nothing we can do now Bella."

"Yes there is!" Bella looked so enlightened Edward wondered if everything was quite alright with her. "If we can show the police to the bodies, Freeman and Miss Lucille will be fired and thrown in jail! Maybe even the death penalty! Edward we can save the school! If Freeman murdered all those other kids, think of what he could do to the ones here now. What he might do to you when he finds out you're helping me!"

"Bells, I don't know. This sounds kind of risky."

"Come on Edward! We HAVE to! Let's get some of the guys to help us! Freeman won't be able to stop us or hurt anyone because the police will be with us." Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Bella was already getting up and getting ready, muttering plans as she went along.

"Bella, look." Edward started, "we both know you're special and you have these gifts, but we were just talking about Freeman being up to something before we went to bed. What if it was just a regular dream? Think of all the trouble we'll get in if we give the police a false case."

"Fine, then. We'll go down there today and check. When we find the missing children we'll call the police and show them down there." Bella amended.

"Bella, what if Freeman catches us?"

"He won't! Remember his number one rule is kids aren't allowed to go into the wine cellar! He thinks we're all so scared of him that we'd never break one of his rules! It's the best plan ever!"

"Bells…"

"I think you're just scared." At these words Edward flared up, insulted.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Okay wait, we were just saying last night how mature we are. Are we really going to have this argument?"

Bella laughed. "No I guess not."

"Good then let's get ready to go. We have to swing by the boys' dormitory though. We should get some of them to be back up."

"Awesome plan Edward! Let's go!"


	10. Chapter Nine: The Wine Cellar

Heeeey!!!! Here's Chapter 9 of Starlight!!! Before you read farther I'd like to say that there was a typing error on here that may have caused some confusion. Bella is telekinetic (she can move objects with her mind) not telepathic (meaning to communicate without words) This mistake was caught thanks to ForeverTwilighter2325!!! Thank you for pointing that out, I owe you!!! I have changed it to telekinetic on Chapter Eight!!! Thanks again for all your awesome reviews!!!! Hope you like it!!!

Chapter 9: The Wine Cellar

"Chris, please! You have to help us! It could get Freeman fired and thrown in jail!"

Bella and Edward sat in the boys' dormitory surrounded by the guys. All of them had been eager for the danger and adventure, all except Chris. He was skeptical. He didn't believe anything Bella dreamt was real.

"Bella, you expect me to believe that you're physic and can move objects without touching them? Bells, you're like sister to me, but that is the worst lie I've ever heard. Anyone here who believes that is insane. There are no bodies down there and if Freeman catches you, you're dead." Chris' accusations hurt Bella deeply. More then she'd be willing to admit, but she pressed on.

"Chris, you don't have to do it. I'm sorry I came here and bothered you with my "lies" Bella's tone was cold and unfriendly. "Does anyone here want to help us?"

"I'll go!" Devon leapt of his rafter, landing in front of Edward and Bella. "I'd always wanted to go on an adventure."

"I'll come too." Dan walked over to stand by Devon. Soon they had about fifteen of the guys all huddled around.

"Kay! This is all we need!" Bella said merrily. "Bye you all."

"Okay," Edward began, "the guys who are coming follow me."

Edward and Bella led the way to the wine cellar. Jack, who went around Ridgeway singing loudly and randomly to himself, was going to keep lookout. He would sing his favorite song if he saw either Freeman, Miss Lucille, or the maid Desiree coming. That way he wouldn't look out of place. Devon offered to jump in the trapdoor first. That way they'd be aware of any booby traps. Dan was the only one with a cell phone that could get bars anywhere, so as soon as he got the signal, he would call the police. The rest of the boys were in charge of finding every single body.

"Remember there are about thirteen, try to find them all. When you find one yell over to Edward and he'll make note of where it is, for the police." reminded Bella.

The group arrived in the dark, narrow hallway. It had one door at the very end, the entrance to the wine cellar. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, some draping all the way across the hallway. The cellar door's handle was dusty, and the wood of the door was rotten and damp smelling. Bella nodded at Jack who went back to the very edge of the hallway, the closest to the wine cellar the orphans were allowed to go. He stood there looking like a careless wanderer. Bella smiled, Jack was a good actor. Edward reached out and touched the doorknob. He turned it slowly. The door creaked, dully in protest as Edward pressed in on it. The door opened and the musty, dead smell of the cellar wafted out into the hallway. Edward looked behind him at the other kids and nodded once before disappearing behind the door. Bella, Devon, and Dan followed close behind with the other boys. The wine cellar was so shrouded in darkness that no one could see. Someone's arms wrapped around Bella, she almost screamed, but Edward's hand appeared over her mouth preventing her from doing so.

"Calm down it's just me." whispered Edward in Bella's ear. Then the room was filled with a bright light.

"What the…" began Bella.

"I thought we might need this lantern." Dan said grinning.

"I love you Dan." laughed Bella with relief. Edward shifted uncomfortably by her side. Dan laughed.

"Okay, we have a mission to complete." Dan said. He got down on his hands and knees with his lantern, searching along the ground for the trapdoor. They heard him catch his breath.

"I found it." Dan pulled on the handle. "No, it's locked!"

"Oh no, Edward! We didn't consider this!" Bella rushed to Dan's side frantically and yanked on the handle. In the midst of all the confusion of the trap door, no one heard Jack singing his song as loud as he could as Freeman walked up the deserted hallway toward him.

"What are you doing here Jack?" His tone was harsh, but had a panicked edge.

"Oh just wandering and singing. You know how I am." Jack looked around with fake lack of interest. "You really should clean up this hallway Mr. Freeman."

"Get out of my way Jack!" Freeman pushed past Jack and headed toward to wine cellar. Jack tried to show no emotion, no fear. He continued singing his song. Freeman opened the door. Screams echoed from inside the cellar.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Freeman looked so angry, so scared Bella couldn't find her voice.

"Mr. Freeman, we heard there was a trapdoor down here and we know you told us not to come in here, but we weren't going to drink anything, so we figured it'd be cool to see where the trapdoor leads. This building's so old; it could've been an old prison or a safe place to hide runaway slaves." Dan prattled on.

Freeman tried to compose himself. "That's very interesting; if that was the case you could've asked me. I'll tell you kids, behind that trapdoor is nothing. It was a trick to throw of slave catchers back during the Civil War. All that's behind there is wood."

He looked at Bella. She read the accusations in his eyes. He knew this was her plan.

"Bella, if you could come to my office, I'd like to have a word?" Freeman asked in a carefully polite voice.

"NO!" yelled Edward. Everyone stared at him. "I-I mean she can't! She uh… promised to teach me how to read."

"Yup." said Bella nodding her head. "Yeah, Edward's an idiot. It's really too bad. I'll catch you later Mr. Freeman."

Dan turned away trying to repress laughter. Mr. Freeman raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe another time then, eh?" he said.

"Oh sure, once Edward learns to read." Bella retorted almost sarcastically.

"Okay, everyone out. NOW!" Mr. Freeman directed everyone to the exit of the cellar. The walked past Jack, who did a mental count of heads, making sure everyone was still there. "Except for you Jack, can I see you alone for a second?"

"Actually, I'm teaching Jack how to read too." Bella pointed out.

"Fine." Freeman snapped. "Everyone out of my sight this instant!"

The kids all ran back to the boys' dorm, they had a lot to discuss.


	11. Chapter Ten: Obstacles in the Plan

Hey!!!! Chapter 10 of Starlight is finally up!!! It took me forever to write this!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!

Chapter 10: Obstacles in the Plan

"I told you there are no dead people in the wine cellar. Freeman just doesn't want us going down there, getting drunk on wine, and then burning down his orphanage." Chris said. He had swallowed Freeman's story of wood being the only thing beneath the trap door.

"Come on Chris," Dan began, "Freeman was way too secretive. You should have seen the look on his face when he found us down there yanking on the trap door. He was scared. More then scared, terrified. He knew our plan. Then after we made up something, he went straight for Bella. You should have seen it. He knew it was her idea all along. He didn't take his eyes off her the whole time.

Bella sat in silence. It had been a close one. Edward was beside her, his arms still around her waist. He hadn't let go of her once. Freeman inviting her into his office had seriously shaken him.

"They're there. I know they are. I-I have to find them, I have to get Freeman locked up before he hurts anyone else." Bella looked at Edward as she spoke. "He knows you all are in this with me now. He's going to interrogate you or, or something. He's not going to let this go. He knows I know something."

Edward squeezed Bella's hand. "It's going to be okay. I think though that we should not do anything about the cellar for another couple months, that way Freeman will think we gave up."

There were nods and murmurs in agreement.

"Good then. Now what should we do?" Bella sighed.

A knock sounded on the hard surface of the door. Everyone jumped.

"Open up Edward! It's me Celeste!" sang a fluttery voice from outside the door.

Edward groaned softly causing Bella to smile. He got up and went to the door. As soon as she saw his face Celeste jumped into his arms as she had done on his first day at Ridgeway.

"Please Celeste! I already told you we can only be friends." Edward's voice was hard and annoyed. Bella was surprised Celeste didn't back off immediately. To Bella's amazement and extreme annoyment Celeste didn't back off, in fact she reached up one hand to stroke Edward's face.

"Now Edward, we both know it was meant to be." Celeste breathed no doubt trying to seduce him. Edward however beat her hand away with a fierce expression on his face.

"Leave me alone Celeste." Edward hissed. Celeste huffed and stalked back out the boys' door.

As soon as Celeste was gone and the door was shut Bella started laughing.

"What was that all about?" she giggled.

Edward scowled and shook his head. "Nothing Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes. She knew Celeste was trying to get with Edward, everyone knew that. Bella just wondered when Celeste had resorted to touching Edward's face. That was new for her. Edward just stood there fuming. He couldn't stand Celeste. The other night she had tried to kiss him and Edward had to physically push her off. Then Celeste had had the nerve to tell him that Bella would never ever go out with him so he could stop dreaming. Edward took a deep breath. They had more important issues to discuss then whether or not Celeste was completely insane. Bella was still looking at Edward, her big chocolate eyes confused.

"I do not like Celeste." He clarified, just because everyone was staring at him. Chris shook his head.

"No one does Edward," Chris sighed, "Celeste will go after anyone. Maybe you should start seeing one of the other girls, so she'll give up."

Edward's eyes flashed to Bella, and then he took his eyes off her before she put two and two together. They were only ten after all there'd be plenty of time for dating, assuming Freeman didn't kill them first.

"Hey Bella?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Jack?" Bella wondered what this was about. She was a little worried the guys' were going to bail when they decided to try to get through the trap door again.

"What if Freeman has a key to the trap door?"

Bella considered that.

"Of course! Jack you're brilliant! Which one though? Freeman's key ring has like fifty keys on it."

"Actually Bella, Dan told me what the lock looks like. By the description I'd think it would be a really old key. This place has been up since the Civil War time. The key would be ancient." Jack looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"I know just the key!" Dan shouted out. "When Freeman was tripping out when he found us in the basement, I saw his key ring around his belt. He had one of those old fashion, black, skeleton keys! The kind you see in the old horror movies! You know the one's the grave keepers have to unlock the gates."

"Wow, that fits." muttered Bella so low only Edward could hear.

"I have more though! I saw the end of the key! It would fit perfectly into the lock on the trap door!"

"Dan that's amazing! How'd you remember all that?" Bella sprung up from her seat in her immense excitement.

"Well, I have a photographic memory. That's how I was able to describe the lock to Jack." Dan shrugged modestly.

"You all are so great! Okay now all we have to do is get the key from Freeman! Then we can get through the door!" Bella was grinning. This plan was going to work. Freeman would be gone before anyone knew it.

"One problem Bells," started Edward, "How the heck do we get the keys off Freeman? He wears them on his waist all the time!"

Bella's face fell. There was always one obstacle in every great plan.

"Sorry Bells. Just being reasonable." Edward wished he hadn't spoken, but he couldn't let Bella do some rushed plan to steal these keys and end up getting hurt or worse, but he couldn't let himself think that. He knew he had to keep telling himself Bella was going to be fine. He knew she would. She couldn't leave him, not now.

"Okay how about this. We'll all go to our separate beds or room in Bella and Edward's case. WE all think up multiple ideas or obstacles or whatever we can think of. Then tomorrow morning, first thing, we'll meet here in our dormitory and we'll compare plans. We'll consider EVERYTHING. Then we'll make the perfect plan, spend a couple days going over it, and then we put it into action." Dan suggested, always the peacemaker.

"That's great! Come one Edward let's go brainstorm!" Bella took Edward's hand and dragged him to the door.

"Bye you guys!" called Dan.

"Bye Dan!"

Bella and Edward ran up the spiral staircase to their room and both sat facing each other on Bella's bed. Bella had a notebook of paper for writing out problems or ideas. Edward had a notebook so he could draw a layout of the school.

"Do you think we should get someone to get the layout of Freeman's office?" Bella inquired.

"Ho do we do that? Freeman's always in there!" Edward pointed out.

"Well, Freeman wanted to have that meeting with me…"

"NO! No way Bella! I'm not letting you be alone with that murderer!" Edward's eyes were wild with horror. Bella could barely stand to look at him.

"Edward, you have to think about the big picture! Not me! I'm not important! This could save so many lives! Freeman can't work here and this is perfect evidence! Edward it's not like he stole something or ran a red light! He killed about thirteen kids and he doesn't even care! We have to make him care!" Bella couldn't believe Edward was shooting down this plan. It was perfect.

"Bella, what if you join those kids Freeman killed? If he killed about thirteen he's not going to care about one more is he?"

"Edward I'll be fine."

"Bella…"

"No, I'm pitching THIS idea. It's perfect! I'll go to the meeting and get the layout of the room." Bella said.

"Bella, how are you going to remember ever little detail of the room?"

"Well, I don't know. We can't send Dan though!"

"Why not Bells?"

"It's dangerous! I don't want to endanger Dan!"

Edward sighed in exasperation. "What about you Bella?"

"Look Freeman won't hurt me."

"And what makes you believe that?" Edward was going crazy. Bella had no idea what she was talking about.

"Freeman is obviously interested in whatever "powers" I seem to have. He won't hurt me. Yet. He's waiting for something else. I'm sure of it. I keep having these dreams. They aren't going to happen yet though. In my dream I was older. Like sixteen or seventeen. I'm sure it's another vision." Bella took a breath then continued. "I will be safe. I'll just ask him what he wanted and if he asks anything about seeing the future or moving things around with only my mind I'll make him think he's crazy."

Edward was shaking his head before she had a chance to finish. "I don't know."

"I wish I could read minds," Bella sighed, "That'd be so much more useful then moving stuff around."

Edward laughed. "Who wants to read minds? I would hate knowing everything everyone thought of me."

"It could come in handy."

"Perhaps." Edward said looking into Bella's eyes, trying to read her mind. "This dream you say you have. Was it the same dream you had the first night I was here?"

"The one you woke me from?" Bella thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, it was!"

"We need to get the keys off Freeman then. If you've been having that same dream this long it must mean something. Here's what we'll do. You take your meeting. I'll be outside the door. You remember as much as you can. If there's a problem I'll be inside in an instant." Edward was nervous and unhappy with the plan, but he had no choice.

"Yeah cause if Freeman wants to kill me he'll be sooooo scared of you." Bella muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"We'll see. Let's get to sleep now. We'll wake up early to go down and pitch our idea."

"It's going to work Edward."

"Night Bella."

"Good night Edward."

Edward took in Bella's sleeping form. During her meeting he'd stay close, really close. Freeman would never hurt her as long as he was alive. _Not now, and not when she's seventeen _Edward thought. Then he went to bed. They had a big day planned for tomorrow.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Interrogations

Here is Chapter 11 of Starlight!!!! Hope you like it!!!! ;) 3

Chapter 11: Interrogations

"It's perfect!" Dan exclaimed at Bella's plan. Edward closed his eyes resisting the urge to be sick. He had been hoping Dan would have put his foot down.

"When is the meeting?" Dan pressed Bella further for details.

"I don't know. We wanted to run it by you before I talked to Freeman." Bella was obviously pleased that Dan approved of her plan.

"Why don't you make it for today? Get the layout of Freeman's office then you and Edward report back. If you're not back in an hour we'll call the police." At Dan's last words Edward's face went white. Devon leaned over to him.

"She's going to be fine, dude." Devon whispered to Edward. Edward just nodded weakly.

"Okay I'll talk to Freeman now." Bella's voice turned grave. Edward was glad she was at least taking the threat of death seriously. Bella stood up to leave.

"I'll come with you." Edward stood too and took Bella's hand and they walked out the door.

"Should we be worried about her?" asked Chris.

"She'll be okay," Dan stated, "Edward's with her."

Freeman had taken to hanging around the entrance to the wine cellar.

"You need to let me go up to him alone." Bella whispered as they neared Freeman.

"I'll wait here." said Edward in a dead voice. Bella nodded and continued the trek over to Freeman.

"Bella, love, what can I help you with today, my dear?" Freeman's voice was sickly, sweet. _Just play it cool _Bella told herself.

"I believe you wished to speak with me the other day sir." Bella worked hard to keep her voice from shaking.

Freeman raised an eyebrow. Bella held her breath waiting for his reply.

"Yes, yes. Why don't you accompany me to my office?" Freeman suggested.

"Yes sir." Bella followed Freeman away from the wine cellar down another darkened hallway where his office was located. From the corner of her eye, Bella saw Edward following them discreetly.

"Right this way." Freeman unlocked his office door and motioned for Bella to follow him inside. The office lit up before Bella's eyes. It was a fairly plain office. Shelves of books lined the walls, a desk sat right in the middle. Upon the desk was an old computer. There was a fluffy office chair on the farthest side of the desk. Across from the desk was a hard, wooden chair. Freeman took his keys off his belt and threw them absentmindedly on the desk's surface. Bella almost gasped when she saw the skeleton key right within her reach.

"So Bella, what were you and your little friends really doing in the wine cellar the other day?" Freeman's eyes were probing. She could tell he knew that she knew his secret. _Play it cool_ she reminded herself.

"We were just curious sir." Bella tried to keep her tone light and friendly.

"Is that all, dear?"

"Yes Mr. Freeman."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You can tell me anything you know sugar. Anything weird that happens to you."

"Well, Mr. Freeman I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by 'weird'" Bella stared him straight in the eyes.

"Like I don't know seeing things before they happen, moving objects without touching them, and other things of those sorts."

Bella fought to keep her expression blank. _Give nothing away, Bella_. It was time for the performance of her life. Bella started laughing. She tried to make it believable when she was screaming on the inside. She had to make Freeman think he was crazy. He couldn't know anything. Yet Bella got the horrible feeling he already knew a lot. Maybe even more then she did herself.

"Mr. Freeman," Bella choked out between fake giggles, "what the heck? There is no such thing as magic!" She broke into another round of laughter.

"Very well Bella. You may leave."

Bella got up, taking another deep breath to calm herself.

"Have a good day sir."

"You too Bella." sighed Freeman. He knew she'd lie. He just hoped she'd trust him. _What if one of her visions was about you killing her?_ He prayed she didn't see anything like that, though it would explain how she knew about the trap door. Maybe the kids needed a threat. The new boy, Edward, would be an easy target. Once he was dead, they might not care as much to see his remains down in the cellar. He smiled, but of course he couldn't harm Edward. Bella would know. He needed Bella's trust for the next seven years. He sighed again.

Bella ran into Edward's arms. She broke down shaking and crying.

"Bella, Bella! What did he do to you?" Edward looked so panicked Bella could barely answer him.

"It's nothing. He just knows that's all."

"What? He knows our plan?"

"No he knows the reason we were down there."

"Did he tell you?"

"No I-I read it in his eyes. I could see. Besides he asked me why we were really down there. He knows we know he's up to something."

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't cry. Don't be scared." Edward buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. He hated seeing her so frightened.

"Let's go. The boys are expecting us back. Come on Bells." Edward and Bella walked back to the boys' dormitory.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Spies

Hello!!! Here's Chapter 12 of Starlight!!! Hope you like it!!! It took a while to get it up due to lack of time and severe writers block. I keep thinking about this guy I like and end up not writing. Finally I got to work though and I'm fairly pleased with how it came out though. The next chapter is going to be the best though. This is sort of a prelude to the next chapter!!!

Chapter 12: Spies

"Okay here is the plan. One of us has to get Freeman to take off his keys." Dan concluded after Bella told him the details of the meeting.

"How do we do that? He always keeps them hooked to his pants. What are we going to do, pants him?" Edward joked.

Dan's expression turned thoughtful.

"Oh no…" groaned Edward.

Dan laughed. "No we are not going to pants him Edward. However if we can catch him without his pants on we can get the keys."

"Okay I got it!" exclaimed Bella. "We follow him in secret for a week. We find out when he takes his shower and where he puts his keys when he does. Then while he's taking his shower the fastest one of us will run in, grab the Skeleton key and then leave."

"Bella, he's going to know the key is missing. The thing is huge. He'll know it was us. He already suspects you." Edward continued. "I think we should steal the key and open the trap door all in the same go round. We'll put the key back before he realizes it was gone. He won't suspect a thing that way. Then the door will be open and that night we can sneak down there and execute our original plan."

"That's perfect Edward!" Bella turned to the guys. "Are you all in?"

"Definitely!"

"Of course!"

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

Bella and Edward grinned as the guys' all agreed to their plan. Bella checked her watch. They'd been in the boys' dormitory all day.

"Edward, curfew is thrown into effect in twenty minutes." Bella muttered. Edward jumped up.

"Come on Bells, if we get caught by Freeman going back to our room we are so dead." Edward took Bella's hand and they walked to the door. After saying a rushed goodbye they were hurrying to their room. Edward went to his bag and pulled out a small black box. Bella sat down on her bed wondering what Edward was doing. A couple seconds later Edward joined her on her bed. He was opening his mystery box and began pulling out its contents and laying them in rows on Bella's bed. They were spy tools. Bella looked at the row closest to her knee. It consisted of a walky talky that came complete with ear buds, binoculars, a lock opener, a magnifying glass, and a voice changer.

"Edward? What's all this?"

Edward shrugged. "When I was little, before my dad died, he used to read me old mystery novels. So I decided when I grew up I wanted to be a detective. My dad went out and bought me this spy kit. It can connect up to six people all at one time."

"You wanted to be a detective?" Bella picked up the magnifying glass and examined her thumb through it as she spoke.

"Yeah, everyone wanted to be something crazy when they were little."

Bella laughed. "Yeah I wanted to be a dancer." She sighed. "Like that's going to happen."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Have you ever seen me walk Edward?"

Edward thought for a moment. She did trip a lot.

"It's not _that _bad." lied Edward smoothly. Bella just laughed again and shook her head.

"What are we going got use this for?"

"I got a plan. We each can switch up spy duty for the next week. The person outside Freeman's office can have a walky talky, the ear buds, a lock opener, and binoculars. The rest of us will have a walky talky and we'll be in the boys' dormitory and communicate with the spy. The spy has the lock opener to open Freeman's door a crack if he locks it while he takes his shower. Since Freeman's bedroom is adjoined to his office it shouldn't be to hard not to get noticed. He'll be busy in the bathroom and won't worry about whether his front door is open a crack. The binoculars are so we can see where he puts his keys."

Bella bit her lip. "There's something I don't quite get though Edward. Why do we have to spy on him for a week? One day should suffice I believe."

"Bella, trust me. All great detectives spy on their enemies for at least a week before they pull anything. Bella, this isn't like if you mess up you get another chance. We know Freeman's a murderer. He's not going to care about killing some kids if they pose a threat to whatever he's planning to do with you. We can't afford to make mistakes. We have to be one hundred percent sure of our target."

Bella nodded. "Fine, we'll start tomorrow. Who should the first spy be?"

"We'll meet with the guys again tomorrow and make a schedule. I just have one request."

What's that?' asked Bella suspiciously.

"Please, please, _please_ don't sign up to be a spy."

"Why not?" Bella was offended. Did he think she didn't have the guts?

"I have to be with the guys receiving messages. I can't make sure you're safe. If anything happens to you…"

"Fine," snapped Bella, "How long are you going to use this 'I want you to stay safe excuse'?"

"Until you stop sticking your neck out for everyone else."

"Good night Edward."

The room went dark. Edward sighed. She didn't get it. Bella lay fuming in the darkness. She knew she'd be a great spy. Edward was so overprotective.

As sunlight filtered in through the windows waking Edward and Bella.

"Edward?" groaned Bella.

"Yeah?"

"When are we going down to the dorm?"

"Get up and get ready, then we'll go."

After Bella was ready she found Edward with his spy kit, one hand on their door knob.

"Ready to go Bells" he asked.

"Yup." Bella walked out the front door and they began to descend the staircase.

Dan opened the door today. His face was both anxious and excited.

"Hello you two!"

"Hey Dan."

"Ready for a pre-theft meeting?"

"Just one minute Dan," Edward said sternly, "we aren't stealing anything yet."

"Chill Edward," moaned Devon rolling off his rafter bed and landing on his bear feet in front of Edward.

"Dude," Edward complained, "Don't do that"

Devon laughed. "Sorry bro."

"Come on guys this is important." Bella walked to the center of the room where most of the guys were sitting in a disheveled circle. Dan clapped his hands loudly startling several boys.

"We need to know who'll be spying first."

"I'll do it!" Devon offered.

"Good, Devon you'll start tonight."

Bella grinned at Edward. The game had begun.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Stealing the Key

Hi! Here is chapter thirteen hopefully this'll step things up in this Fan Fiction!

Chapter 13: Stealing the Key

A week flew by for Edward and Bella. The guys had taken turns spying on Freeman. They found out that he kept to a very distinct schedule. At exactly 7:00pm every night Freeman took his shower and set his keys on his desk. All week a different kid would casually hang out outside Freeman's office and spy on him. They hadn't once gotten caught.

"So are we thieving tonight?" asked Devon throwing himself backward onto the bed behind him.

"That's the plan." Edward answered. Jack and Devon did a fist pump.

"So do we have a plan?" Dan jumped up to sit on his piano.

"I think Edward knows what to do." Bella sighed.

"I have an idea or two." Edward smiled at Bella.

"Well share then my brother!" Devon grinned at Edward.

"Okay then. Devon, you're the fastest of all of us. We'll all be in positions and you'll run in, get the keys and run out. Then I'll go down to the cellar and unlock it. After that Devon, you'll sneak the keys back into Freeman's office. Then we'll wait until night time and a few of us will sneak down into the cellar and find the bodies. Dan will call the police, and the remaining kids will keep guard. We'll contact each other in case of emergency using the walky talky." Edward took a breath. "Bella should stay here though."

Bella rolled her eyes. "As if…"

"Bells please."

"Edward," Dan held up his right hand in a sign of pace. "Bella is just as capable as partaking in this mission as the rest of us. Let's not forget we're doing this because she gave us the lead."

"If anything happens to her…"

"Enough Edward!" Bella huffed then turned to Dan. "So we'll meet back here after dinner, then sneak up to Freeman's office."

"Yeah." Dan nodded suddenly looking nervous.

They all went through the rest of the day in a daze, all bewildered and nervous by what they were planning to do. At dinner none of them spoke to one another. Only the girls said a word the whole time they were eating. After dinner the boys tried to act casual as they slipped away from the table and to their dormitory. Edward nodded slyly to Bella. They both announced that they were going to bed. Bella and Edward sat on their separate beds in silence, staring at the digital alarm clock.

"6:30…" sighed Bella, her voice cracking.

"You don't have to be involved in this Bells." Edward reminded her.

"Whether I want to be or not I am Edward."

"I guess you're right." Edward rolled onto his side so he now was looking straight into Bella's eyes. "Are you positive though? It's not too late to back out." he whispered.

"Yup." Bella's attempt at nonchalance fell through though. Her voice was heavy with anxiety.

"Well Freeman'll be getting in the shower in around a half hour or so. We should go now."

Bella nodded and she and Edward took off for the guys' dorm. Dan greeted them at the door. However instead of his usual happy go lucky greeting, he just nodded in their direction and walked back to his piano.

"When are we leaving?" asked Devon. He was the only one who seemed totally unfazed by the tense atmosphere.

"We should go now…" Edward trailed off.

The guys and Bella all left the room to report to their positions. Devon sat crouched outside Freeman's door with a walky talky. The other boys spread out on different floors of the orphanage, all ready to signal if there was any sign of danger.

"6:57" Devon whispered into the walky talky.

"Roger that." Edward hissed back, receiving Devon's message. "Can you see anything?"

"Yeah Freeman is setting down the keys on his desk."

"Good Devon, get ready."

"I am Edward."

"6:59 Devon."

"Got it Edward!"

"Do you see Freeman?"

"Yeah, he just went into the bathroom."

"7:00 Devon!"

"I hear the shower starting."

"Good wait a second then go!"

Devon's line went silent. Everyone held their breath. A low hum came over the walky talkies.

"Edward? Edward? I got the key!"

"Yes" hissed Edward. Then Edward started running over and grabbed the keys from Devon. "Stay here!" he commanded to Bella and Devon. Edward sprinted to the cellar knowing he only had around ten minutes. He threw open the cellar door and fell to his knees by the trapdoor. He turned the skeleton key in the old fashioned lock. It clicked.

After a brief moment of triumph Edward was sprinting back upstairs again. He thrust the key into Devon's hand. Devon ran back into Freeman's room and attached the key back to Freeman's key ring. As he was about to come back, the shower stopped.

"No…" Bella whispered in horror. Devon crept as slow and quiet as he could, slipping out the door. A couple seconds later the bathroom door opened. Freeman stepped out looking annoyed.

"Who's there!" he called out. The first thing he did was check his keys. He weighed the skeleton key in his hand for a minute then murmured "Thank God." Then he went back into the bathroom.

"Guys?" Edward breathed into the walky talky. "Our mission is done, go back to the dorm. We'll meet you there."

Bella, Edward, and Devon ran to the dorm. Once the other guys opened the door they all fell into the room, gasping for breath.

"Oh my god! That was so close." Bella moaned.

"Too close…" muttered Devon.

"Who's going on the second mission tonight?" Edward asked.

Jack, Devon, Dan, and a couple others good naturedly volunteered. Chris had sat in the corner of the dormitory all by himself as he refused to take part in their plans. He made no noise and looked away when he caught Bella watching him with a concerned expression. Then the whole crew lay down, mentally preparing themselves for the disturbing mission they'd be going on in a matter of hours.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Back to the Cellar

Hi everyone!!!! Here is Chapter Fourteen of Starlight!!! P.S. this chapter is a bit emo (I didn't think so but my friend say I should warn you all just in case.) It's also really short.

Chapter 14: Back to Cellar

"Shhh…look we have to be really quiet guys." whispered Bella. Her hands were shaking as the gang all crept inch by inch closer and closer to the cellar door. Even though Bella knew she had to do this she was scared (though she'd never admit it to anyone) of the dark trapdoor. It was the entrance to an enclosed tomb and that truth frightened Bella. Edward reached out for the door handle and turned it. The old door swung open. Bella took a deep breath to calm herself. She took a step forward into the darkness. Dan turned on his light. The light spread across the room revealing Edward pulling the trapdoor up. The horrifying dead smell of the hidden chamber didn't help Bella's nerves. She resisted the urge to be sick. She looked into the hole. Nothing but darkness. Bella felt like hyperventilating. Edward turned to his group.

"I'm going to go down first okay? Just in case."

Bella nodded shakily, holding back tears. Edward dropped his legs down into the hole.

"Here Edward," Dan handed over the lantern. "We'll follow you."

Edward nodded getting ready to fall into the empty darkness.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was shaky too. "Edward, please be safe."

"I will Bella. I promise." The he lowered himself into the hole. Edward disappeared falling into the depths.

"We should have tested the depth of it." said Dan thoughtfully.

"Good idea Dan," Bella said sarcastically, "Why didn't you mention that before?"

Dan bit his lip and shook his head. "You didn't think of it either."

"Yeah but you're sixteen, I'm only ten and a half."

A dull thud came from below. Bella and Dan leaned over the trapdoor's entrance.

"Edward?" Bella called softly.

Edward landed on the hard stone floor of the chamber. "Ow!" he groaned. Edward lifted up Dan's lantern and held it up. He choked back a scream. Bella was right. There were at least thirteen bodies in this room. All at different points of decaying. The oldest one was almost completely a skeleton. The newest one was still an almost completely preserved body. It was a young girl about Bella's age with long black hair. Blood was splattered on her chest. It was obvious she'd been stabbed. Edward felt himself shaking uncontrollably now. He heard Bella calling to him, but couldn't find his voice to answer. He didn't want Bella down here. This would disturb her greatly. It disturbed him and he didn't even know any of these dead children.

"Edward!" cried Bella getting panicked now.

Edward struggled finding the will to speak. "Bella!" his voice was weak with horror and disgust. He prayed she could hear him. Then he heard footsteps echoing loudly in this hall of the dead. Was one of them down here too? Edward's heartbeat was so loud he wondered if the owner of the footsteps could hear it too. He mentally begged Bella and the others to keep quiet, praying that if trouble found him they'd leave immediately no matter what. The footsteps grew louder. Blood pounded in Edward's ears. A dim light appeared in a tunnel leading toward the tomb. _Should I hide?_ Edward thought. But where would he hide? The whole place was open. There was no where to run, no where to hide. In his panic he dropped the lantern. There was a sickening crashing sound. Glass sprayed across the room. A piece hit Edward's leg leaving a bloody gash. _Maybe there's a ladder. _Edward groped around in the darkness. The walls were slimy and gross. He continued to feel around. Meanwhile the footsteps continued toward Edward.

Bella was still looking into the deep pit of doom. Edward's weak voice had said her name. She heard that crash and any faint light had disappeared. Bella wondered what Edward had seen. He wasn't talking but she could hear muffled footsteps so he must be walking around. However something kept her from calling to him. It was almost as if she could hear Edward telling her to be silent, to run. She couldn't feel her legs though. Something more hideous then the dead lurked down there.

The light illuminated the room. Edward had his eyes squeezed shut. His face was against the wall. He couldn't breathe. All he knew was he was going to die. He thought his chest was going to explode his heart was beating so heard. He could feel himself blacking out. The chamber was dissolving. Then he was plunged into darkness. The last thing he felt was his body hitting the stone floor again and big cold hands on him.

The footsteps were disappearing again. Edward still hadn't made any noise. Bella heard the noise leaving. Then it was silent again. Bella relaxed, they were all safe. "Edward?" she called. No answer. "Edward?" Still no answer. What was going on? "We have to get out of here. Now!" Bella said to the others. She closed the trapdoor tears streaming down her face. She doubted she'd ever see Edward again. She could almost feel that he was gone.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Threats

Hey!!!! Thanks so much for your reviews!!!!! It took me a while to get it right, but I finally finished Chapter 15 of Starlight!!!!!! Hope you all like it!!!!

Chapter 15: Threats

Bella sat all alone in her and Edward's room. The guys had wanted her to stay with them because they felt she was in too much pain to be left alone. Bella had declined thinking that she needed to sleep, praying she'd have a vision showing her that Edward was okay. The light was still on, Bella couldn't sleep yet. She just sat on her bed with her body shaking with her heavy, painful sobs. She kept telling herself that Edward was fine. She had heard his footsteps, but what if they weren't his? _No _she told herself sternly _Edward is fine. He is okay. He just found another way to get out. He'll show up any minute. _Bella shut off her light and lay back into her pillow.

Edward could hear talking around him. His head felt like it was spinning. The last thing he remembered was praying to God Bella wouldn't jump down to try and find him. Bella. Edward felt panicked. Was she okay? Did she come after him? Why didn't he hear her voice? Where was she? _Please lord let her be safe. _Edward begged. The voices were coming into clearer focus. He could make out what they were saying, but couldn't comprehend it at all. Then he recognized the voices and strained to figure out the meaning of their words.

"What should we do with him?" Freeman asked in a rough voice. "He knows my secret, he'll tell Bella."

"Don't kill him Harold, please!" Miss Lucille seemed to be pleading with Freeman.

"Why should he live?" Edward felt the point of a boot kick him in his side. It hurt badly, but he forced himself to remain still. "He's nothing but a troublemaker. Just like all those other brats down there. The cellar is where his precious little Bella belongs too. Good thing I need her alive or she'd be dead by now."

At Freeman's words Edward felt his body go rigid. They were talking about Bella. They were talking about killing her.

"Harold, you can't kill every child who gives you a hard time! Tell him he hit is head hard and was seeing disturbing images! Just don't kill him."

"Lucille, love, if he tells Bella…."

"Harold, if Bella is leading these expeditions down there, there is a good chance she already knows!"

Freeman sighed. Of course the girl knew. "Fine. We could use a spy who is close to _them_. Those horrible children."

Edward, still frozen in shock and fear, felt himself getting angry. He fought to hold himself still. A spy? Did they really think he'd turn his back on his friends? On his Bella? No. They would not use him.

"I wonder when he'll come to." Miss Lucille murmured. Edward felt gentle hands on his face. "I hope he didn't hurt his head when he fell." Her smooth hands pressed against Edward's forehead. "Harold, you can't make him a spy. The poor boy is only a child. He doesn't want his friends getting hurt."

Freeman sighed. "When he awakens I'll make him a deal."

Bella woke up the next morning.

"Edward?" she moaned. "Edward? Oh Edward!" Bella saw his empty bed and began sobbing hysterically all over again. All night she had prayed for a dream that would show her Edward and her night went by dreamless. She felt like she had the morning of Lucinda's disappearance all over again. _And look what became of her _a small pessimistic voice in the back of Bella's mind said. _Edward's probably joining them right now. _Bella felt lightheaded at the thought. _Shut Up _she commanded _Edward is fine. He's just lost and he'll be here soon. _

Edward had drifted in and out of consciousness. In his mind he kept seeing Bella's face. He wondered if she was worried about him. Edward took a breath. He had to get back to his Bella. _Just open you're eyes. Get whatever Freeman wants out of the way then go back to Bella. If he was going to kill you he'd have done it already. _Edward moved around a little, trying to make a show of coming out of his unconscious state.

"Edward?" Miss Lucille's voice came from somewhere above him. He realized he was on the floor still. He wondered how many days it had been since the failed mission. Edward took another breath and opened his eyes. He was in Freeman's office, lying on floor, staring up at the dull, white ceiling. Miss Lucille and Freeman were staring at him so he tried to upright himself. He hoisted himself onto one of his arms and pushed up.

"Edward?" It was Freeman this time. _Best to play dumb_ he told himself.

"Whoa! What happened?" Edward rubbed his head dramatically.

"You hit your head pretty hard son." Freeman smiled at him. Edward tried to smile back but, after hearing him talk about his desire to kill him and Bella, smiling at the monster was hard.

"You've been muttering all kinds of crazy things." Miss Lucille said with a distorted smile.

"Why am I in your office?" _Idiots _thought Edward _If I was really hurt and you were really concerned I'd be in a hospital, not on your office floor. _It took everything Edward had not to roll his eyes.

"Well, Edward, we were afraid to move you. If you hadn't woken up in two more days we were going to call the hospital." Freeman feigned a worried expression.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. I'm going to go now." Edward stood up to leave. The room spun around him, he had to steady himself.

"Not so fast sonny. What do you remember?" Freeman's casual façade disappeared. His face was murderous now. Edward wondered what Freeman could read in his eyes.

"Nothing sir." He replied softly, looking down. He was trying desperately not to remember.

"Don't lie to me Mason."

"I'm not sir."

"Lucille," snapped Freeman, "leave NOW!"

Miss Lucille turned white and ran out of the room.

"I know you remember something boy. I will get the truth out of you. I don't care about hurting you or your Bella."

Edward fought to keep his expression blank, but he was scared to death.

"Tell me what you remember Mason."

He shook his head. "Nothing sir."

"You were all there again weren't you Edward?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"You, your little friends, and Bella. The lot of you were quite interested in the history of that little trap door. I know the truth Mason. I know you're lying to me. I know Bella led the bunch of you down there to find something. What was that something Edward? How did Bella know it was down there?"

Edward could barely breathe. "I'm sorry sir. I know nothing."

"Then why were you in my secret hiding place?"

"I-I got lost."

"No Edward. We both know it was on Bella's command all of you went to my cellar. It was because of Bella that you went through that trapdoor. Tell me Mason what did you see? How did you know what lay beneath this orphanage?"

After five minutes of silence, Freeman stood up too and went into his desk drawer for something.

"Now Edward," he said as he rummaged through the drawer, "you'll tell me Bella's secrets, you'll tell me who was involved in this little mission of yours, or you'll die. It's your choice."

_No! I'm not going to give up Bella and the others. No matter what he does to me. _Edward told himself. Freeman smiled menacingly at Edward's stunned face and held up a dagger. It still had some blood on it, like it wasn't cleaned properly, since the last time it was used.

"You see Edward, I know you saw my little….collection….of troublemakers, quite like yourself, down in my cellar. I used this," he held up the dagger, "to kill all of them. Then I took their pathetic bodies down to that hideaway. They were marked out as adopted. No one ever knew and no one ever will. They simply went missing, lost in time. The same is going to happen to you Mason, unless you tell me what I want to know."

"I'm not going to tell you anything, because I don't know anything."

Freeman took a breath.

"Very well then Mason. I will make you a deal. If you ever talk about that cellar to anyone, even your precious little Bella, you'll be dead. If any of you ever go closer then four feet to that cellar again, you'll be dead. If you ever tell Bella anything that happened in here, I will kill your Bella right in front of you, and then I'll kill you."

Edward struggled to compose his features.

"Now get out of my office!"

Edward ran out of there and up the staircase to his Bella. Right outside the door he heard sobbing that was painful just to listen to. He knocked on the door.

"Go away." moaned an uncontrollable, pained voice.

Bella thought he was dead. He knew it.

"Bella?" he called softly. "Bells, honey, it's me. Edward."

"No you're not." The voice whispered. "Edward's not coming back."

"Bella open the door."

"No"

"Please Bells." He used his calmest most seductive voice. The door opened a crack and a single brown eye peaked out. Edward sighed in relief. Just seeing a part of her eased his pain.

"Edward!" she cried. She threw open the door and threw herself into Edward's arms. Edward held her for a moment, letting her cry into his chest out in the hallway. He felt ashamed that he was going to lie to her after all the pain his disappearance caused her, but he couldn't let her be murdered.

"Edward! What are we going to do now? Were there bodies down there? Can we call the police?"

"Bella, we have to forget this ever happened. It's over. There is nothing we can do. This is the end of this craziness now."

Bella's face was shocked and afraid. She reached up her hand to touch Edward's face.

"What happened to you down there?"

"It doesn't matter Bella. What matters is we're not going to concern ourselves with this anymore. Okay?"

"But we have to Edward."

"No Bells. It's done."

Edward took Bella's hand and led her back into their room. They'd be able to defeat Freeman later. For now though, Edward knew they must keep silent about what they knew.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Three Years Later

Hi!!! Chapter 16 of Starlight is up!!! Sorry it took me so long!!! I've been working on some other projects!!! To clear up some possible confusion Bella and Edward were 10 when the fan fiction left on. Edward got threatened so the kids decided to lay low and halt their plans to get Freeman busted. It's now three years later and Bella and Edward are thirteen. Just so you all know.

Chapter 16: Three Years Later

"God Edward! Freaking hurry up can you?" Bella huffed and sat down on the end of her bed. Edward took forever in the shower. She had no idea why he had to spend thirty minutes in the freaking shower. She was in a hurry to make the wait seem even longer. Being thirteen she and Edward were being made go to an informative class on college and high school level classes… the kids were now going to be sort home schooled at Ridgeway Orphanage. They had sort of been schooled before though. They learned not to trust adults. That counted didn't it? Well apparently the child care services didn't think so and were now requiring Ridgeway to home school their orphans. Bella had enjoyed Freeman's reaction to that. He was quite angry by the fact his orphans actually had to _learn _something. He'd been in major trouble with the state for not providing schooling for the orphans. She wished they had fired him, but like always he talked himself out of it. _Jerk _Bella thought bitterly. The shower cut off.

"About time!" she called in her most annoyed tone.

"God Bella!" Edward's voice came through the bathroom door. "Why are you so freaking impatient?"

"Whatever Edward just get out. We're gonna be late, then Freeman will hunt us down."

Edward came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later, fully dressed, his hair sopping wet. He walked over to where Bella sat, her arms and legs crossed in annoyance, and leaned over and shook his hair like a dog getting Bella wet. He straightened up and grinned at Bella's livid face.

"What was _that_!" she spat.

"Now you don't have to take a shower. You're welcome." Edward's angelic smile made it impossible to keep a straight face. She instead smiled and hit him with all the force she could muster. Edward laughed.

"That all you got Bells?" he chuckled.

"Go crawl in a hole and die Edward."

"Maybe I will, you'd miss me though."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Bella stalked into the bathroom her clothes and towel in hand. Edward began getting his things ready to go down to the information session. All during Bella's shower Edward yelled stuff like, "About done?" and "Freaking hurry up!" trying to annoy her. When she came out of the bathroom she stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"Very mature Bells." He grinned.

"Get over it Mason. Oh my GOD! We're late!" Bella dragged the brush through her soaking hair like she was in a race then grabbed her bag and Edward. They sprinted down the stairs in whirlwind. Freeman stood outside the dining hall where the meeting was going to be held. He smiled at them and handed them info sheets. Bella resisted the urge to flip him the bird. Edward pulled Bella down in her seat. Chris walked over to where they sat and sat beside Bella.

"Hi Chris." Bella said.

"Hey Bells. What's wrong?" Chris had a concerned look on her face.

Bella shrugged. "I miss Dan." She jutted out her lower lip in the classic puppy dog pout. Dan had left last year when he turned eighteen. The kids all missed him something awful. He'd been like a big brother to them. Edward had taken it upon himself to start giving the other kids lessons on Dan's old piano, which he graciously gave the boys before he left. Dan hadn't had the education that most of the kids applying to college had since he'd been stuck had Ridgeway a good part of his life. He was now attending a community college until he got caught up. None of the kids had been allowed to see him because Freeman had forbidden communication with him. Bella didn't know why. It felt like they'd lost all their friends. Jack and Devon had been adopted and they were the life of the party. Chris was now fifteen and the oldest of the guys. With everyone going in and out of Ridgeway Bella had really no idea who was left. Three years doesn't seem like a lot, but things sure change a lot in that time.

"Good morning kids." Freeman walked briskly to the front of the room. "We have uh…," he looked down at some papers in his hands, "Ms. Grace here to speak to you about furthering your education and the possibility of leaving here for college when you're eighteen." His eyes found Bella. "Some of you may not make it that far. So in that case just sit tight and this will be over soon." Edward's arms tightened painfully around Bella's waist.

"Ow." She breathed.

"Sorry." Edward whispered back.

Ms. Grace walked to the front of the room.

"Hello children. I'm so glad to see you all here today. Even though you've lacked certain education up to this point, I'd just like to say you _all _will be going off to college at some point or another and I'm confident all of you will get wonderful jobs. You are all successful, independent kids. I have so much faith in you and with that let's begin."

An hour seemed to feel like forever. Edward and Bella were playing hangman on Edward's info sheet. Chris was listening intently, trying to look like a scholar no doubt. Bella rolled her eyes. Ever since they had started schooling at Ridgeway, playful, fun loving Chris had turned into a total school freak. He studied twenty four seven. Chris claimed he was just trying to learn, but Bella knew he just wanted out of Ridgeway. Celeste and Brittney across the table were playing MASH. Bella peeked at the name circled under husband for Celeste. It was Edward's name. Celeste caught Bella looking at her MASH sheet and quickly slid it out of Bella's view.

"Thank you for coming and I hope you all learned about you're opportunities." Ms. Grace shot the orphans a smile. All of their heads popped up in unison, startled by the sudden quiet. Freeman got up unsteadily from his chair and walked to the front of the room.

"Uh…thank you Ms. Grace for enlightening these poor children. They all appreciated it. Now kids say 'Thank you Ms. Grace'"

Bella and Edward held back laughter as they repeated after Freeman. It was like they were kindergarteners.

"Okay," Freeman grumbled, "you're free to leave."

Bella, Edward, and Chris all stood up and walked out of the dining hall.

"Well that was interesting." Chris said.

"Yeah," agreed Edward, "about as interesting as watching paint dry."

Bella laughed at the fake enthusiasm in Edward's voice.

"Seriously," Chris continued earnestly, "education is an incredibly important part of life."

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Come off it Chris. You know the only reason you care is cause you want to get the hell out of here."

"Course I do Bells." Chris looked down as he talked. "Don't you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just saying, you want to be out of here and in some sort of college when you turn eighteen. You don't want to be stuck with Freeman the rest of your life."

"Whatever Chris." Bella dismissed his argument with a wave of her hand.

"Do you want to die here Bells?" Chris continued. Bella flicked him off.

"Easy Bells." Edward chuckled. "Don't want the younger kids learning any rude hand gestures from you."

"God Edward, you're such a goody two shoes."

Edward sighed.

"I'm just saying Bella." Chris' voice was defeated.

The friends parted ways, Bella and Edward going to their room and Chris going back to the boys' dorm.

"Well that was pretty boring." moaned Bella lying down on her bed. Edward sat down on his bed solemnly. "What's up with you Edward?"

"Nothing, just thinking about what Chris said. You know bout you dying here."

"Edward, do we really want to get into this again?"

"Not really…it's just…I don't know."

"It was probably just my imagination Edward. You said yourself nothing was down there."

Edward sighed as cast his eyes downward. He felt horrible for lying to Bella. However Freeman's threat of killing them both if he told Bella that her visions were right still haunted him. Yes, the bodies of the lost children had been in that wine cellar, but he was determined for Bella to never find out. He couldn't even risk calling the police. Keeping it a secret was the best way to protect Bella.

"Edward? Hello?" Bella was staring at Edward's face and waving her hand it front of it. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just daydreaming."

Bella bit her lip. Something was wrong. Her disturbing dreams had continued steadily for the past three years and she sometimes wondered if Edward had lied about there being nothing in the cellar. Bella didn't really want to bring up the murder drama again. Not to mention the first time this came around, three years ago, Chris had wanted nothing to do with them solving the mystery. Their biggest supporters Dan, Jack, and Devon were gone now. Bella frowned to herself. She would have to just let this all go. There was nothing she could do. That was that.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Kiss

Hey!!!! Chapter 17 of Starlight is up!!! Hope you like it!!!

Chapter 17: The Kiss

Edward paced back and forth in his and Bella's bedroom. Bella had gone down to a meeting with Ms. Grace on her opportunities. Edward wondered when they would give the whole thing with opportunities up. It wasn't any fun when he and Bella were separated and for some reason the administration insisted on talking to each of them privately.

Bella…

That brought Edward back to another problem. He was in love with his best friend Bella Swan. There was no denying it. It had been love at first sight. Edward sighed. He constantly wondered if Bella felt the same way. If he leaned in to kiss her would she kiss back? The horror and pain that her rejection would cost him was weighing on his shoulders like lead weights. He was terrified to take that chance because, as pathetic as the truth was, his life would end if she rejected him. However he'd felt them growing closer and closer as the years passed. He felt the chemistry in the air when she was by his side. Could Bella feel it too? If she did, would they grow up secretly loving each other then be forced to leave Ridgeway and go to separate colleges and never see each other again? Could he live without Bella? No. He couldn't. That was why he was so horrified to find his Bella to object of Freeman's evil plans.

Bella…

That brought him to yet another issue. Bella was thirteen almost fourteen. When she was seventeen she would be whisked away by Freeman and sacrificed so that Freeman could have riches and the Aztec emperor could have world domination.

Three years ago they had found out the truth about Bella's powers and Freeman's protectiveness of her.

Three years ago him, Bella, and a band of friends had discovered Freeman's secret hiding place for the victims who had threatened to get in the way of him killing Bella.

Three years ago he had gone alone into that cellar of the dead and been kidnapped by Freeman.

Three years ago he had been hurt and threatened by Freeman to get him to never speak of his evil plans to Bella.

Three years ago he had lied to Bella in order to save her.

Now three years later when Bella was in more danger than ever she didn't take the threat of Freeman killing her seriously because of him. He, Edward, was to blame if she got hurt. He should've told her that her dreams were real. He should have told her that all their most horrifying thoughts had been true all along.

Edward paced in his room, thinking for what seemed like hours thinking about him and Bella. Finally the door clicked causing him to jump and Bella waltzed into the room.

"Hey Ed. What's up?" Bella set her bag down on her bed and lay down next to it.

"Nothing much, how was your meeting?" Edward sat at the end of Bella's bed.

"It was so boring. Ms. Grace sat their questioning me for like five hours about what my hobbies were. Then Freeman came in and was asking me all this crap about my beliefs in superstitions and the supernatural. Apparently he told Ms. Grace I was mentally handicapped and wouldn't be leaving with her when I'm eighteen with you and the others in our age group." Bella sighed.

Edward's breathing speed was increasing however. So Freeman was trying to diminish Bella's chances at escape? The blood chilled in his veins. He stared shocked at Bella's face. She read his eyes and gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh come on Edward! Don't start that again!"

"Bells…"

"Look, you were the one who said my dreams were only dreams and I was overreacting. Can't we just pretend the incident three years ago never happened?"

"Bella…"

"Please Edward! It's not true! You told me so, so stop this alright?"

Edward nodded and then Bella sat up and her big chocolate eyes stared into his emerald ones and what happened next was only instinctual. He lifted his hand to her face and leaned in pulling her lips to meet his. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back.

Bella's heart was flooded with joy. One moment she was looking into Edward's beautiful, perfect eyes and the next he was kissing her. Her heart rate quickened as she kissed him back. Sparks seemed to fly around them. She loved Edward! She just loved him! Bella's heart seemed to sing as she kissed him back. Finally, the best friends were kissing. Finally, after three years of secret love they could be together.

With all the love and commitment swirling in Bella and Edward's heads they barely had time to realize that they weren't alone. Someone was at the door, watching Edward kiss Bella. Freeman stood there frozen. So, Mason thought he could get away with Bella did he? This was a problem. Freeman had sensed a bit of love from the two in the last three years, but this was dangerous. This could ruin his plans. If Edward was going to be in a relationship with Bella, surely he'd tell her of the cellar. He'd tell her that her powers and dreams hadn't just been an allusion. He'd tell her the truth and she'd believe him. Then he'd lose her and would live a painful, poor life with these insufferable orphans for the rest of his life.

No.

Edward had to go. Freeman couldn't kill him. He had taken it easy on the killing since the orphans had discovered his hiding place for the bodies. Edward couldn't stay though. Freeman made up his mind. He'd find a family living as far away from New York as possible to take him. With that Freeman whirled away from the door and stalked to his office.

He had phone calls to make.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Cullens

Hi guys!!! Chapter 18 of Starlight is up!!! This is really short, it's just kind of necessary!!

Chapter 18: The Cullens

Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme lived their comfortable life with their four "adopted" children Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They lived in the small dreary town of Forks, Washington. However Forks suited them just fine, for the Cullen family had a dark secret.

They were vampires.

Carlisle had been accidentally changed into a vampire back in the 1800's. Since then when he had seen a human dying, he'd save them by turning them into vampires too. First he had saved his loving wife Esme and then his Rosalie and Emmett. Later the family had been joined by Alice and Jasper who were already immortal. The public story was that he and Esme were unable to have children of their own and so they had adopted Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

Carlisle sighed and continued typing up his newspaper article. Carlisle was highly esteemed doctor in Forks and hoped people would respond because of his reputation. Esme had decided recently that she wanted another son. She wanted a younger son though, in his mid teens. Carlisle thought they were doing fine, but apparently Esme thought differently. However, having been alive for quite sometime and living in a mansion and practically swimming in money, the Cullens could take in another family member. So the article Carlisle had created and plan to put around all of America read:

WANTED

Young orphaned boy in mid to late teens.

Please contact: Carlisle and Esme Cullen in Forks, Washington at (309)-877-6709

It wasn't a lengthy article, but Carlisle needed to put something out there and he was late for work. He clicked send and his "WANTED" article was posted on the internet. Carlisle shut down his computer hoping that an orphanage head would see his ad and respond immediately. Esme wanted her son soon. There was however much to discuss. The human boy would be living in a house full of vampires. Should they tell him right away? Should he just bite him the moment he walked through the door? Carlisle felt uneasy about that arrangement. He had strong morals against changing an undying human. Esme wanted another son though. Maybe it'd be possible to keep the boy human…? Would that, could that destroy their family? When he grows old and the rest stay in their youth? Would he want to be changed? Why would Esme need another kid now? Carlisle sighed and pulled in the hospital parking lot. He went in and sat down at his desk. To keep up his human façade he pretended to check his calendar, even though he knew all the appointments scheduled for today. His immortal mind remembered every little thing, except life when he was human. He looked at the date and felt his body turn to ice.

_Of course_

That explained why Esme suddenly wanted a new son. Today was the day that many, many years ago Esme's little baby boy had died. Why hadn't she asked for a son on the past anniversaries of that tragic event? Well, that was that. He couldn't deny her a son if that was what she needed. If that was what she wanted, she'd get it. They'd work out the kinks as a family later. Carlisle sighed and let the cover fall back over the calendar hiding the appointments.

"Dr. Cullen your 8:00 is here." called the receptionist.

"Coming."

Carlisle walked out the door, to start his day.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Beginning of the E

Hey guys Chapter 19 of Starlight is up!!!!!

Chapter 19: The Beginning of the End

Freeman held the newspaper in his hands. There was an ad in there from a couple seeking to adopt a young teenaged boy. They lived in Forks, Washington which was across the country from New York City. It'd be the perfect way to separate the little couple. Freeman picked up the phone as soon as he saw the ad and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A pleasant male voice came from the other end of the receiver.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes sir? This is he. How may I help you?"

Freeman smiled. This would be too easy.

"My name is Harold Freeman. I'm the headmaster at Ridgeway orphanage in New York City. I saw your ad in the paper and we have just the orphan you're looking for."

"Really?" Carlisle was intrigued by this offer. Could he possibly have found his future son?

"His name in Edward Anthony Mason. He is thirteen years old, almost fourteen. Both of his parents are dead and he has no family. He is quite desperate to be adopted and pick up his life again before starting high school. He is very bright and plays the piano. I think he's just what you are looking for."

Carlisle was instantly in. This was exactly what their family needed.

"He sounds perfect."

Freeman smiled. It had been much too simple.

"Excellent, shall we arrange a meeting then? I know it's a long way from your home, but I'm sure you understand that the boy and I need to stay here."

"Of course. Distance is no bother Mr. Freeman."

"Terrific. How does next Tuesday at 5:00pm sound?"

Carlisle checked his calendar. That was exactly a week away. It would give him and Esme time to travel though they could get there in a couple days on their private jet.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you so much for your call. I'll see you next week with my wife."

"Yes, yes of course. Good day."

"Good day."

Then they both hung up their phones with a strong sense of accomplishment.

Bella and Edward were walking through the halls to class. Edward's arms were wrapped around Bella's waist in such a way it caused many head to turn and reduced Celeste to tears.

"Poor Celeste…" Bella sighed guiltily.

"Oh come on Bells. She and I would've never worked out anyway." Edward grinned down at Bella, looking triumphant.

Bella smiled back until she saw Chris standing against the wall, glaring at Edward's arm. Her stomach twisted again. How many people would her and Edward's new found love hurt? They walked into class and took their normal seats, side by side in the back of the classroom.

Ms. Holloway, their math teacher, walked to the front of the class blabbing away about some pointless Geometry test coming up the following week. Bella and Edward wrote little notes all through class, like usual, while Ms. Holloway stood at the front of the room lecturing an inattentive class on random math problems. Like always everyone wrote notes, played MASH or hangman, made paper airplanes, or had spitball wars. Not long after the period started though there came a knock on the door. Ms. Holloway called for the person to come in.

It was Freeman.

_Aw crap._ When Freeman showed up in class it never meant anything good. Bella winced.

"Mr. Mason? If you would come with me."

Bella's heart started racing and despite all her protests that what happened three years ago had been nothing she found herself thinking, _No not Edward, not now. _

Edward's face darkened as he stood up.

"Bring your things you won't be returning to class."

The menace in Freeman's voice made Bella's skin crawl as she watched her Edward walk out of the classroom. He tried to shoot her a reassuring glance, but Freeman pushed him out of the class calling over his shoulder "Resume your class."

Bella spent the rest of class tapping her fingers anxiously against the smooth desk surface. Everyone was shooting glances at her, especially those who'd been on the cellar mission three years ago. Bella was practically hyperventilating. Even passive, old Ms. Holloway kept giving Bella concerned looks. The bell rang. Math was the last class of the day, but instead of heading to the boys dorm like her and Edward usually did after classes were over, she treaded up to her and Edward's room scared and alone.

Edward sat across from Freeman. He'd never once been in Freeman's office since he'd been kidnapped from the cellar and threatened here three years ago. It was nerve racking to sit here now, not knowing what to expect.

"Well Mr. Mason, this is great. Just great."

"What's great sir?"

"You're time has finally come."

"My time sir?"

"Yes. I've found you a set of parents."

Edward felt the room spinning. Parents? He was going to be adopted?

"Their names are Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They already have four adopted kids all older then you. They are looking for a young teenaged son to complete their family. They are set on adopting you."

What about Bella? He couldn't leave Bella no matter how sweet freedom would be.

"No." Edward kept his face cold and impassive. He wouldn't let Freeman separate him and Bella. He could tell that was the motivation of this adoption. He wanted Bella separated from everyone so he could get her alone and…

"What did you say young man?" Freeman's voice was like daggers cutting into Edward's skin. He repressed a shudder and kept up his nonchalant façade.

"I said no. I'm not leaving Ridgeway." Edward decided he'd better just tell it as it was. Freeman knew Edward's reason for staying. "Not without Bella."

"You'll do as I say young man. You are thirteen not eighteen. This nice family wants to adopt you and you are going to go through with it."

"Make me." Edward hissed.

"Very well. I assume you remember very clearly our little…conversation…in this very room three years ago regarding Miss Bella Swan."

Edward said nothing, but continued to stare into Freeman's cold, murderous eyes.

"I know you have not outright told Bella the truth, but that you instead made her believe herself to be insane.," continued Freeman, "For that I commend you. However Edward Mason, I will still follow through with killing you and Ms. Swan if you don't obey me. I know very well that you have cryptically warned Bella of danger involving me. I also know that you two are an item now." He smiled evilly. "You will go with the Cullens, Edward. You will go with the Cullens or you and your precious little Bella will join the…unfortunate…souls down in my wine cellar. Am I clear?"

Edward couldn't breathe. This was a nightmare, a horrible, unreal, treacherous nightmare. It couldn't be happening. It had ended three years ago. So why did this feel so very real now? Why was he shaking? Why was he horrified and torn between two horrible options? How could he leave Bella? He couldn't. Once he was gone, Bella would turn seventeen and be whisked off and sacrificed for world domination and gold. The sinking feeling in his stomach seemed to go deeper and deeper into a bottomless pit of despair.

"Well Mr. Mason that is that then. The Cullens will be here this coming Tuesday to meet with you and discuss your adoption. We will sign some papers and you will leave and never ever come back." Freeman stood up and smiled again as he took in Edward's pallid and horrified face. He held out his hand to shake Edward's. Edward just stared at it as though it was a sewer rat. He merely nodded.

"Good boy." Freeman grinned again and motioned for Edward to leave. "Be here promptly at 5:00pm on Tuesday. Don't arrive late or mess up this meeting or the consequences will be…severe. Have a good night."

Edward stood up stiffly and walked out the door. How was he going to tell Bella that he would be leaving with complete strangers and never able to see her again? How could he get through this? The pain of it was already crippling. He wanted to collapse on the steps and cry until he ran out of tears. He never cried though and wasn't about to start now. If he was a mess surely Bella would be. When he was outside their room he took a deep breath to steady himself. He couldn't break down. Not now, not ever. He would and could be strong for Bella. He turned the handle. Bella was in his arms in a second.

"Bells…" he was kissing her again. He couldn't help it. He was dying on the inside anyway. Who knew how much time they had left anyway? He kissed her enthusiastically for a second, and then he realized he was fighting tears again. He couldn't handle this. His heart was breaking. He was literally coming undone. He pushed Bella away.

They stood there for a second, catching their breath.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella voice was worried and had a little edge of hurt. She couldn't understand why he'd pushed her away.

"Bella…Freeman…he…he…" Edward had to stop again. What was his deal? "Bella…I'm leaving Ridgeway…forever."

Bella's expression went from shocked to horrified to panicked to revealing so much pain it was unbearable to look at.

Then Bella collapsed onto her bed and her whole body was shaking uncontrollably with her sobs.

Edward pulled her into his arms and was shocked to finally feel the hot tears rolling down his face too. He let Bella cry into him for a while then kissed her some more.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she gasped. "Why are you leaving me?"

"Freeman is adopting me out to a family called the Cullens."

"Why?"

"He thinks I'm threatening his plans…"

"What plans?" Bella asked, but she already knew. Then a horrible thought occurred to her. She looked into Edward's eyes and saw guilt and pain and realized what she'd been missing all along.

Edward had lied to her.

She really did have supernatural powers. There really were bodies in the wine cellar.

Freeman really did want to kill her…

"Edward, how could you?"

"Bella…we can't talk about it. We're no longer safe anywhere. We never were to begin with. I have to leave so Freeman can alienate you. That's all I can say Bells…"

Bella nodded and started crying again. Edward pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I love you Bella. Forever and always. No matter how far apart we are."

"I love you too Edward. No matter what happens now."

Then Bella cried herself to sleep in Edward's arms.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered one more time before sleep overtook him too.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Meeting the Cullens

Hey guys here is Chapter 20 of Starlight!!!!! It's really long cause they were originally two short, separate chapters, but they were too short so I combined them to make one really long chapter.

Chapter 20: Meeting the Cullens

"Edward come on just get ready!"

Edward kept sulking, refusing to get ready to meet the Cullens, soon to be his adoptive parents.

"Why should I look nice for a family who is going to ruin my life?"

Bella rolled her eyes, but with much difficulty. _Be strong_ she kept telling herself.

"You're acting like you're five Edward. Grow up and look nice."

Edward felt more pained then ever. He could see in Bella's eyes how hard she was trying to keep her cool. He could see how much her sarcastic façade cost her. _Come on Edward _he told himself, _Be a man. Be strong for Bells. _He got up and began pulling on dressier clothes.

"That's my boy." sighed Bella.

"I don't want to do this."

"I don't want you to do this either, but you have no choice."

Edward finished putting on his clothes. Bella kissed him on his lips. He was a little taller then her now, but she realized he'd be way taller then her in a couple years. She'd have to be able to stretch up higher.

If she ever saw him again…

"I love you Edward." She straightened his tie. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward leaned down and kissed Bella's lips again. He sighed as they broke apart.

"Wish me luck."

Then Edward walked out the door, closing it behind him. As he got into the hallway he got the sinking feeling of depression back. The walk to Freeman's office was long and to be perfectly honest frightening. It seemed like every step he took, took him farther away from Bella indefinitely. He kept reminding himself not to be mean to the Cullens. They were probably nice people. It was Freeman who was to blame. Edward lingered outside Freeman's office door for a couple moments. He could hear talking inside. He took a couple breaths to calm himself and turned the doorknob.

"Oh Edward! Here he is! Here he is! Excellent, excellent, excellent!" Freeman bustled over to Edward, taking his hand. With his back turned to the Cullens his happy expression turned threatening. His smile turned Edward's blood to ice. Behind Freeman were two of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen in his life. They looked like movie stars. Edward was pulled over to sit beside Freeman and across from the Cullens.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, this is Edward Mason."

Mrs. Cullen's face lit up as she looked Edward up and down.

"Hello, Edward." She gave him a dazzling, warm smile nearly stopping Edward's heart for a moment.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." He tried to smile back, but was sure it looked like a grimace.

"Please dear, call me Esme."

"Okay." muttered Edward, looking at his hands.

Dr. Cullen leaned across Esme, extended his hand. Edward shook it and almost flinched. Dr. Cullen's hand was as cold as ice.

"Pleasure to meet you Edward." Seeing the shock on Edward's face he quickly yet smoothly withdrew his hand and smiled reassuringly at Edward.

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle, son."

Once again Edward repressed a flinch. Carlisle had called him son. He refused to go away with these people no matter how friendly they seemed.

"So, what do you think?" asked Freeman.

"He is absolutely perfect Mr. Freeman!" Esme squealed in delight. She turned to her husband. "I want him, Carlisle! He's my son already!" Then she smiled adoringly at Edward.

Unfortunately Edward couldn't return the adoration. He knew he had to turn them off quickly before…

"Terrific, shall we begin the process?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I don't want to wait!" Esme clasped her hands together in anticipation.

Freeman reached into his desk and began pulling out papers. Carlisle however, was looking anxiously at the pain in Edward's face.

"This is all right with you Edward, isn't it? We hardly know each other at all. Forgive us for being so straightforward, but our family wanted you the second Mr. Freeman here told us you were available." Carlisle's voice was worried.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Freeman answered for him.

"Of course Edward is fine with this…he's been hanging on to the hope of you fine people adopting him…as though his life depended on it."

Edward quickly shut his mouth thinking about Bella, about what he could do to her. By telling the Cullens he wouldn't go with them he would make Esme upset, get himself murdered, and worst of all bring Bella down with him.

"I'm fine with it." He whispered.

Esme was smiling at him again, but Carlisle still looked concerned. Edward wondered what his face gave away. Soon though the Cullens stopping staring at him and Carlisle, Esme, and Mr. Freeman were all signing the papers. Edward felt like he'd been sucked into his worst nightmare.

"Of course, we'd like for you to take our last name, Edward dear. You could be Edward Cullen, how do you like the sound of that?"

Edward wanted to tell her that he didn't like the sound of that, that he didn't want to go with her, and to stop calling him "dear", but Freeman was glaring at him murderously from behind Esme so he just nodded.

"Sounds good." Edward muttered miserably.

Carlisle clasped one of his icy hands on Edward's shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly.

Then they were signing more papers turning Edward Anthony Mason into Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

After the papers were all signed Freeman offered the Cullens drinks that they politely refused. Edward found that odd, but Carlisle said they were late to some Broadway show they were going to. Then Esme wrapped Edward up in a loose hug.

The door closed behind the Cullens leaving Edward alone with Freeman. Edward made for the door quickly, but Freeman's hand appeared on his shoulder holding him back from his escape.

"Well, Edward you did very good today. I was so afraid I was going to have to slit you and your poor little girlfriend's throats, but perhaps that won't be necessary."

He paused for a second as though waiting for Edward to respond, but all Edward did was stare up at Freeman with undisguised hatred.

"Very well, you have exactly three days to get yourself together then you'll be on the next flight to Forks, Washington." He smiled menacingly again. "Poor little Bella, all alone without her knight in shining armor to save her. That will make her quite an…easy…target, don't you think Edward…Cullen?"

Edward spun away and stalked out the door.

"Three more days!" Freeman yelled after him.

Edward stomped up to the room and walked in slamming the door behind him. Then he realized that Bella was sound asleep on her bed with a drawing in her hands. Edward picked it up. There was a boy in the drawing with bronze hair, like his, skin that was so pale it was almost white and golden eyes. He stared as the golden eyes for a second. That was something bout the Cullens that should have stood out to him immediately. He supposed he'd been so upset about leaving Bella, he hadn't really noticed much about their looks except that they were good looking people. Both Carlisle and his wife Esme, had skin so pale it was almost white and identical golden eyes. Edward stared at the picture in his hands then looked at the top where there was a little heading. The heading read.

Edward as a vampire

He was really confused now. What had gotten Bella to draw this picture? The boy in the picture had the same colored hair and looked sort of like him, but what about the other features like the golden eyes and pale skin? Why had Bella drawn him looking like a mix between himself and a Cullen? Why had she called him a vampire? He set down the drawing and stared intently at her sleeping face, hoping to break her deep sleep so she could explain to him.

It worked.

Bella stirred in her sleep then bolted upright.

"Edward! You're back! It's been hours…I…I thought that…that…" Bella seemed to be having a hard time talking. He eyes were blotchy like she'd been crying.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

"I'm s-sorry Edward! It's just you were gone so long I-I thought…" Bella's voice trailed off in horror and embarrassment.

Then Edward understood. Bella had thought Freeman had done with him what he'd done to Lucinda. Bella had thought Freeman had killed him with the idea of telling everyone he'd been adopted.

Bella was blushing; she could read in Edward's expression that he knew what she meant. Edward held up the drawing.

"What's this?" he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh just a doodle. It's stupid…really." Bella looked down at her hands.

"Bella? Why did you draw this?"

"I don't know, I-I had like a thought of what you'd look like as a vampire and thought I'd just jot it down."

"Oh." Edward relaxed. The similarities to the Cullens must had just been his imagination. This was just Bella doodling. "Don't vampires normally have red eyes? You know from all the human blood they're drinking?"

Bella laughed. "No, you'd be a good vampire. You'd only drink animal's blood. That's why you're eyes are gold."

Edward frowned at the picture again. "Where'd you come up with that?"

Bella shrugged. "Just came to me, I guess." She sounded odd though, as though she wasn't sure whether or not it had just came to her. Edward shook it off though. It was probably just nothing.

Then Bella's expression darkened. "So…how'd it go today?"

Edward looked down. "They already filled out the paperwork. I have three days to pack and then I'm leaving with them to Forks, Washington. Oh, and my last name is now legally changed to Cullen."

Bella stifled a sob. "Edward Cullen?" she mumbled. "That's gonna take some getting used to."

Edward threw the drawing a side and wrapping his arms around Bella.

"It'll be okay." He whispered again as he gently rocked her in his arms. Bella didn't make a sound, but Edward felt her warm tears soaking his shirt. He didn't care though. This was one of their last nights together. Then he had to spend his time finding out how to get back to Bella before Freeman hurt her in any way shape or form.

"Bells, you're going to be really tired in the morning." Edward sighed softly.

"Stay Edward, stay with me tonight. Please." Bella's voice was nothing more then a pained whimper. Edward laid the two of them down on Bella's bed and pulled the covers over the two over them. He held Bella closer to his chest.

"I'll always stay with you Bella. I promise no matter where I go or what happens now, I will always be here with you."

"In spirit though. I want _you_ here forever and always. Not just part of you. _All _of you."

"I can't Bella. It's too dangerous right now, but I promise when I go away with the Cullens I will spend every last second of my time trying to figure out what Freeman wants with you. Then I'll find a way to get back to you. I promise. Freeman will _never _hurt you while I'm still breathing."

There was a steady silence. The dark room was filled with nothing, but the honking and screeching of cars. The sounds of people calling to each other from the sidewalk below, an airplane roaring overhead, a police siren wailing closer and closer then fading softly into the distance. The cars' headlights flashed through the window, making strange shadows dance across the walls. Bella curled deeper into Edward's chest and Edward stroked her hair.

"I promise Bella. Nothing and no one can ever take me away from you forever."

Then Bella fell back into a deep, miserable sleep.

Edward lay in the bed still holding Bella. He looked away from her face and stared at the ceiling. As hard as he tried Edward couldn't sleep. He was haunted by one sentence that kept repeating itself over and over in Freeman's voice.

_Three more days._


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Goodbyes

Heeeeeeeey!!!! Chapter 21 of Starlight is up!!!! So sorry it took so long to get this up!!!! Writers block is the worst thing ever I swear!!!! I hope you like this!!! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors I typed the end really, really fast!!!! ;)

Chapter 21: Goodbyes

Edward threw his last pair of socks in his suitcase. Bella was sitting Indian style on her bed, motionless. She'd been extremely depressed lately. Edward closed the lid on his suitcase and fastened the latch. His side of the room was empty, the bed made. It looked as though he'd never even been there. He glanced over at Bella again. Her eyes were unfocused; she was just staring at Edward's bed.

"Bella?"

Bella hugged herself as seemed to be choking back sobs again. Edward went over to her.

"Bella?" he said again, softly.

Bella shook her head, her eyes shining with tears.

"Come on Bells. In a couple hours I'm leaving and I'm going to be gone for who knows how long. There is one more thing I want before I leave you today. Please cooperate and make this enjoyable for me. Please."

Edward put his index finger under Bella's chin and gently coaxed her head up. He stroked her face for a moment and gazed into her eyes then leaned forward. It was the most intense kiss the couple had ever had. After a moment of their lips moving gently against each other, Edward forced Bella back on to the bed, kissing her with more force then he'd ever used on her before. Bella kissed Edward back just as roughly. Even though it felt like she was stabbing herself repeatedly in her heart with a knife, she couldn't miss any minute of time left with Edward. Then the lock on the door clicked and it swung open. Bella and Edward jumped apart as Freeman walked into their little bedroom.

"Well, well, well saying goodbye are we? This is touching. The last kiss." Freeman's smile was taunting.

Then Bella jumped off the bed, her face full of rage.

"YOU JERK!" she screamed. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU HURT ME BECAUSE YOU NEED TO HEAR WHAT A FREAKING IDIOT YOU ARE! WHY THE HELL DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME? WHAT DOES ANY OF THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME AND EDWARD? I'LL ANSWER THAT! IT DOESN'T! YOU JUST LIKE RUINING PEOPLE'S LIVES, DON'T YOU?" Bella was gasping now. She was so angry at Freeman though she didn't care if Freeman hurt her. She just wanted to scream at him, to rip his insides out for sending Edward away.

"Hmmm…you're very brave Bella Swan, although not very smart. Young girls like you need to mind your manners especially around superiors."

"I'm not scared of you." said Bella angrily.

"Bella." muttered Edward. His heart was pounding. What was she doing?

"Three weeks detention Miss Swan and as for you Mr. Cullen," he paused smirking at the shock and pain on Edward and Bella's faces at his casual use of Edward's new last name, "you're new family is waiting in the lobby below. So get your bags and, well, get out." Then Freeman turned on his heel, exiting the room.

The door slammed shut and Bella turned around to face Edward. Edward's face was angry.

"Are you _insane_? Do you have a death wish?" Edward hissed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do, Edward! I'm mad and depressed and scared and annoyed."

"Bella, Freeman's planning to kill you. I don't think he's going to care whether he hurts you or…or not…" Edward's voice trailed off and his eyes went unfocused.

"Edward what is it?" Bell sat beside him on her bed.

Edward shook his head. Then sighed, "We need to go see the guys. NOW!"

Bella and Edward ran out the door and down the stairs, carefully avoiding the lobby where the Cullens were waiting to take Edward away. Bella banged her fist on the boys' dormitory, feeling a strong sense of pain as memories danced across her mind.

Chris's voice came from within. "Who's there?"

"It's Bella and Edward!"

The door opened and Chris pulled them in. At once all the guys began yelling at Edward, telling him that they didn't want him to leave.

"Guys!" yelled Edward.

Everyone went silent as once.

"How many of you were here…three years ago?" Edward took a breath, ignoring the brown eyes he felt burning a hole in his side.

A handful of boys raised their hand except Chris who rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on guys! Don't start that again!" Chris sighed. Bella was a little hurt, but not entirely surprised. Last time her and Edward had led a band of the guys to find out Freeman's secret, Chris had been the only one who refused to participate.

Edward however silenced Chris with a look. "As you know I'm leaving today with the Cullens and I probably will never be back."

Bella fell into Edward's side and whimpered. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her, but otherwise ignored the interruption.

"As some of you may know, three years ago we discovered Bella has special powers."

"What like magic?" A newcomer named Josh asked sarcastically.

Edward glared at Josh. "Show them what you can do Bells." He murmured in her ear. Bella looked as his face, her own a mask of confusion and fear.

"It's okay Bella." Edward patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't be frightened, just…okay got it! Summon that book over there." He said nodding over to the book lying on Josh's bed.

Josh snorted. "Yeah Bella, let's see this."

Bella took a breath, feeling scared, confused, and humiliated. _Please let me remember how to do this_ she prayed.

Bella hesitantly held out her hand to receive the book. Then it came flying over to her hitting the palm of her hand. She closed her fingers around it feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on her. She felt a hot blush creeping into her cheeks. Finally Bella looked up to see everyone staring at her in shock, Chris's eyes were the largest of them all.

"Bella…"he began.

"Don't worry about it Chris." Bella sighed back. Edward's arm tightened around her again. She looked up to meet his gaze. His emerald green eyes were full of love, compassion, and admiration. Bella felt a sharp stab of pain right in her chest as she thought about him leaving her. Tears once again stung at her eyes. She looked down quickly.

"Well…now you believe me when I tell you Bella is gifted. We've known this for three years. We've also learned that Freeman is a lying murderer. He has killed a total of thirteen people and hid them through a trapdoor in the wine cellar."

There were gasps of horror from the new comers.

"Freeman wants to kill Bella. We don't know why and we don't know when, but while I'm away I'm going to find out. We also know that Freeman, having killed thirteen kids, would probably kill every single person in this room in order to get to Bella."

Edward had every person in that room's attention. They all staring at him, open mouthed.

"Some of us traveled in the past to the wine cellar and I jumped down the trapdoor in order to find Freeman's secret. We had meant to call the police, to get Freeman fired, to buy Bella some more time."

Edward took a shaky breath then carried on.

"Firing Freeman obviously didn't work out. He is now in more power then ever and he's getting rid of me because he knows that I know he is a danger to Bella. He was afraid I was going to act to save her life." Edward's face turned fierce. "And he's right, I would…and I still will. Distance won't matter. If Freeman threatens Bella I'll be here protecting her no matter what."

Bella opened her mouth, but he pressed his lips to hers to silence her. The kiss was quick, but full of unspoken words.

Edward turned back to the boys. "We need to buy Bella more time. It's up to you for the time being to help her. Please. As a last favor to me." Edward's voice and face were so pleading no one questioned him. "I don't want you to risk your lives, but please, for Bella could you call the police and tell on Freeman?"

Nick, a boy who'd been on the mission the previous time stepped forward. "But Edward…you told us there were no bodies, you said it was just a nightmare blown out of proportion. You said to…to…to never talk about it again."

Edward nodded, his skin pallid. "Do you remember everything that happened that day?" he asked softly.

"Yes." said Nick. "You went down and never came back up. Then you appeared the next day and told us we were just over exaggerating and delusional."

With a grim smile set upon his lips Edward answered Nick's question. "I was kidnapped by Freeman. He told me that if he ever heard anyone speak of it again he'd torture Bella and me to death."

Nick nodded. "I understand Edward, but the police are going to want to see evidence. We had to get Freeman's key last time. How are we going to get in? It's been three years surely Freeman's relocked the trapdoor by now."

Edward bit his lip. There was no getting around that. His heart sank. He'd been hoping to get rid of Freeman just long enough to figure out how to protect Bella. Edward knew that if Freeman wanted Bella for something nothing they did could keep him away forever.

Suddenly Chris took a hesitant step forward. "Edward, I have something to tell you…"

"What Chris?" Edward snapped. If Chris didn't care about helping Bella, why was he talking? Why was he wasting his time?

"Edward, I have a key that fits the trapdoor lock." Chris held up a small black key.

Edward gaped at him a couple minutes the breathed. "How long have you known that key fits the lock?"

"When Jack described the type of the key that would fit, it reminded me of this key and I went and looked at it…it looks exactly like the key you guys stole from Freeman."

After another brief moment of shock Edward spoke again. "What did that key go to?"

Chris held up a small black box. "My mom gave this to me shortly before she died. My dad was already dead and this box is full of pictures of him and letters and his journal that he kept when he was away at war."

"May I?" asked Edward holding out his hands to receive the box. Chris nodded and handed it over. Edward examined it for moment then handed it back.

"It looks like a really old box. There is the date that it was made on the bottom. I can make out the year 18 then the rest of the year has peeled away with time. That's around the same time this building was built."

Edward turned back to Chris.

"Are you sure that key will work?"

"Positive." Chris replied grimly.

"Is there anyone here willing to call the police on Freeman?"

Almost every hand in the room went up. Edward grinned at them, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. He turned back to Bella.

"That will get Freeman fired." he said softly. "Then I'll have some time to find out what he's up to and how I can save you." He bent down and kissed her lightly on her lips. A couple guys whistled then Bella and Edward broke apart and the room went dead silent.

"I guess this means it's time for me to go." Edward murmured. Bella clutched onto his arm with all the strength she had.

"No." she begged softly. "Don't leave me Edward. Please don't leave me." The tears that she had been holding back all day finally overflowed. Edward kissed them away.

"Don't cry Bells. I love you. I'll love you forever and ever and I'll find a way to get back to you." He cooed, but he was now fighting his own tears. Edward turned on his heel and walked out the door. He was conscious of Bella clinging to him, her body shaking with silent sobs. They proceeded into the lobby to come face to face with Freeman standing beside Carlisle and Esme. The Cullens were smiling happily as Edward entered the lobby. Freeman turned to sneer at him and Bella.

"Who's this pretty young lady?" asked Esme fondly.

"This is Bella." Edward stood stiffly with his arm wrapped around Bella's waist. Esme suddenly took in Bella's tears and glanced at Carlisle in shock.

"Is everything…"she began, but Freeman cut her off.

"We have a little love story going on here." he smirked. "Too bad it ends so…tragically, what with young Edward moving to the other side of the country."

"Is there anyway…to adopt Bella too?" Carlisle asked sounding worried.

"No." snapped Freeman. "We already have a couple interested in her."

Edward's face turned murderous. He and Bella had both caught Freeman's lie.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" asked Freeman coldly.

Carlisle took a quick glance at his watch. "Ah, yes our flight leaves soon. Come here Edward, give me your luggage and I'll put it in the car."

Edward nodded his face blank and stepped forward handing Carlisle his suitcase. Edward walked over to Carlisle and Esme's side, ready to walk out the door for forever with them. Bella went flying across the lobby and threw herself into Edward's arms. He kissed her with all he had. A bewildered Carlisle and Esme stood watching. Edward and Bella's kissing gradually grew less intense and they broke apart. Tears were streaming down Bella's face and a couple tears glistened in Edward's eyes.

"I love you Bella." He whispered. "Be safe." Then he turned and walked out of Ridgeway for last time.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Broken

Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for our awesome review!!! You guys are the best!!! Also my little sister has gotten a fan fiction and wrote a fan fiction under misc. books called **Wolf Mountain**. Her name is **undercoverwolf**. I was hoping that if any of you had some time you could read it and review. I haven't really read it so I don't know whether it's good or not. She just wants some feedback and I told her I'd write this little thing. So if you get a chance to read and review that'd be terrific!!! Hope you like Chapter 22 of Starlight!!!

Chapter 22: Broken

Carlisle was driving steadily toward the airport with Esme riding beside him and Edward in the back seat. Edward was staring out the window with a pained look on his face. Carlisle felt horribly guilty for taking Edward away from that girl he was obviously in love with. He had a bad feeling that Freeman was up to no good. It was obvious to how Bella and Edward had reacted to him.

"So Edward…" Carlisle tried again to start a conversation with the boy. "Do you like sports?"

Edward shrugged, but didn't answer. Of course he loved sports! What kind of boy wouldn't, but Edward was worried that if he said one word he'd end up in tears. He was forcing himself to be strong. He had to find a way to save Bella not sit around crying.

Esme had also tried to get some words out of Edward, but she soon realized that would be impossible. She kept shooting sideways glances at Carlisle full of concern for their newest son. Her heart almost broke every time she saw the hurt in Bella and Edward's faces as they said their goodbyes. Esme felt like a monster for breaking them up like that. A memory of Freeman's smirk at Bella and Edward's pain flashed across Esme's memory. What kind of man was he? What kind of sick, twisted monster would get joy out of ruining two teenagers' lives?

"Edward?" she asked. "Could you tell me about Bella?"

Edward froze. His whole body had become a statue. Pain ripped through him, clawing at his insides. Bella. Memories he'd been repressing flooded through him. He couldn't breathe.

"Edward?" Esme's voice was thick with worry.

Edward felt like he was going to be sick. Every minute took him farther and farther from Bella. Carlisle pulled into the airport. He got out and rushed to Edward's side.

"I think he's having a panic attack." Carlisle told Esme.

All Edward wanted right now was to die. This pain was too much. He couldn't handle it. He closed his eyes and prayed for death.

"Edward take some deep breaths. It's okay." Carlisle's voice was soothing, almost hypnotic, but Edward didn't want to breathe. Breathing led to living. Living led to forks. Forks led to being without Bella. "Edward! Breathe! Now!" He felt hands on his chest forcing him to breathe.

_No! _He thought frantically. _No I want to die._

Then behind his eyelids he saw someone. It was Bella. She was walking toward him, the wind playing with her brown hair. He chocolate eyes were scared. _"Don't let yourself die Edward. You promised. You promised to save me. If you die so do I."_

Edward put out his hands. He wanted to tell her not to leave. That he'd breathe, he'd live, and he'd protect her. Her haunted looking face was disappearing. _Bella! Bella! No, don't leave me!_

Bella's was fading though and Edward heard other voices, loud in his ear.

"That's it keep breathing!" It was Carlisle.

_Bella please stay! _He mentally begged.

She just smiled at him. _I knew you wouldn't let me down. I love you._

"Bella! Bella! I love you, too!" Edward cried, then blushed realizing he had yelled it out loud. His eyes flicked open. He was lying in the back seat of Carlisle's car. Carlisle and Esme were staring him down with shocked expressions.

"Are you all right son?" asked Carlisle. Edward winced at being called "son" then straightened himself up and got out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Must've dozed off."

"But…" began Esme, but Carlisle put his hand on her arm and cut her off.

"He's fine." He told her firmly.

Edward grabbed his suitcase and then he, Carlisle, and Esme walked over to the airport.

Bella woke up in the guys' dormitory. She was lying in Chris's arms on Chris's bed. He face was wet from crying and her throat was sore and dry. She tried hard to remember what happened.

"Chris?" she groaned.

"She's alive!" said Chris with a grin. "Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Ugh! I feel awful! Where's Edward?"

No one answered her. Bella looked around her heart sinking.

"I thought I-I was d-dreaming." She stuttered softly, looking at her hands.

"Sorry Bella." Murmured Chris. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. You were crying in the lobby for hours after the Cullens…"

"Don't you ever say that name!" hissed Bella.

"Sorry. You were crying in the lobby for hours after _they _left. I didn't want to send you back to your room all alone, so I picked you up and brought you here."

Bella was shaking again. "Don't cry sweetheart." He whispered.

"Don't call me sweetheart." She snapped. Then saw the hurt look on Chris's face. "I'm sorry. I just…I just need some time for it to…to sink in. T-that he's g-gone."

Nick jumped off his rafter landing next to Chris's bed. "You can't sulk for too long. We have a mission to complete."

"True that." Said josh from his corner.

Chris nodded. "Bella, we know your upset, but we need to keep you safe. You're going to have to suck it up so we can carry out Edward's last request."

At Chris's words Bella started crying again and all the guys moaned.

"Good going Chris." Said Nick sarcastically.

"Sorry. Wrong choice of words." Chris retorted. "Come on Bella. We need you."

Bella nodded weakly. "When do we wanna put this plan into action?" she choked out.

"I'd say tomorrow. You need a day to get yourself together." Chris thought for a moment. "Are you going to be okay Bella?"

"I-I'll be fine. Edward promised he'd come back for me. I trust him."

Chris nodded gravely. "Tomorrow then."

Bella sighed and pulled Chris's covers over her head, trying to find some level of sanity. She felt like her head was spinning. Finally she pushed the covers back down again.

"I have to go back to Edward…I mean my room."

"You sure your gonna be okay Bella?" Nick asked looking worried.

"I'm fine, Nick. Thanks for everything guy, but I need some time alone." Bella walked out the door.

The climb up the stairs to Bella's room was long and lonely. She kept imagining Edward everywhere. She wished he were in their room waiting for her to return, that this whole week had just been a bad dream. Bella turned the knob slowly, unsure of how she would feel when she walked into the room. It looked exactly the same as always except Edward's side of the room was empty. Bella bit her lip and went over to Edward's bed. His sheets were still on his bed. She crawled into his bed and pulled his sheets around her. The sheets smelled just like him. She smiled slightly and curled up and went to sleep again.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Forks

Hey everyone!!! Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews!!! ;)!!! You all are the best!!! Hope you like chapter 23 of Starlight!!!

Chapter 23: Forks

Edward got off the plane. He felt tired and sluggish. His legs were shaking as he tried to follow Carlisle and Esme. They kept turning around taking in his disheveled appearance and shooting each other concerned looks. Edward's hair was a mess, his skin was pale from his panic attack back at the airport, and he had deep purple circles beneath his emerald eyes. He dragged his luggage and threw it into the car waiting for them. Once in the car he lay his head down on the leather seat and closed his eyes. He had the worst headache ever and felt a little nauseous.

"Edward sweetheart?" Esme's soft voice called over the sounds of traffic. "Are you all right?"

Edward didn't speak. He just moaned softly.

"Carlisle? I think he's sick!" Esme sounded panicked.

"Edward? Would you like me to pull over?" Carlisle's voice was low and reassuring.

"No, I'm fine." said Edward, straightening up.

Carlisle looked back and his and Edward's eyes locked for a second, then he nodded. "Very well." he sighed.

The car pulled into a small town. Edward looked at the window and watched the small town of Forks pass by. The car took a sharp turn and began winding down a hidden narrow road. Edward guessed that if you didn't know where the turns were you'd never be able to find the house. The car stopped in front of the biggest house Edward had ever seen. It was a big, white, mansion of a house. Edward got out of the car and gazed up at it, open-mouthed. Carlisle caught Edward's awed look and grinned.

"Like the house?" he asked.

"It's the biggest house I've ever seen in my entire life." he muttered.

"Yes, well it's a nice older house. We added a few modern touches. I hope you like the room we chose for you. It's got a lovely view."

Edward nodded. "Thanks." he sighed.

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "You'll be happy here." he promised.

Edward knew that he could never be happy anywhere that Bella was not, but he decided not to point that out. Just then the front door flew open and a small, pixy like girl came sprinting out so fast she was a blur. Edward stared at her startled as she came to a sudden stop right in front of him.

"How'd you…" he began, but the girl cut him off with a hug.

"So you're my new brother! We're going to be best friends! My name is Alice by the way." She smiled a charming smile at him.

"Ugh…pleased to meet you? How'd you get over so fast?" Edward's heart was still racing frantically in his chest.

Alice looked up at Carlisle and Esme. "You mean you haven't told him yet?" she asked incredulously. "You haven't told him he's going to be living in a house full of v…" Alice stopped abruptly as Carlisle shot her a look.

"A house of what?" asked Edward instantly suspicious.

"Oh nothing dear." Esme smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing at all."

"Esme…" began Carlisle.

"I just want him to meet everyone and get settled before we tell him. I don't want him to make judgments." She pouted at Carlisle who nodded.

"What….?" began Edward again, but Carlisle just smiled and shook his head.

"Not now Edward. We'll answer you're questions all in good time." Then Carlisle, Esme, and Alice turned and trotted toward the house. Edward followed feeling slightly uneasy. Who were these people? They were all beautiful with pale skin and golden eyes. He knew his vivid green eyes would stick out like a sore thumb in this family. Hadn't Carlisle and Esme said all their kids were adopted so why did they all look the same? He stepped into the parlor area and was paraded by Esme into a living room. One of the walls was knocked out with a big sheet of glass in its place. The room held a white sofa, a flat screen, a coffee table, and had a little platform that would be the perfect place for Dan's old piano. _If only I'd been able to keep it._ Edward thought wistfully. Playing the piano always helped calm himself down and he'd promised to compose a song for Bella. He couldn't here, without a piano. On the couch were two people. One was probably one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen in his life. She had long golden hair, her perfect pale skin, and gold eyes that eyed him with slight distaste. Next to her sat a large looking guy with the same features as everyone else. He would've looked intimidating if it hadn't been for the large grin set on his lips.

"So you're my new little bro are you?" asked the guy. "My name's Emmett and this," he said indicating to the pretty girl by his side, "is Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you." Edward said with difficulty. Emmett reached out his hand and Edward shook it. His grasp was hard and cold, just like Carlisle, Esme, and Alice's had been. Edward tried to smile back, but all he could think about were the strange similarities. He had a feeling that everything was not as it seemed around the Cullen household. Alice tapped his shoulder and Edward spun around to see her linking arms with another tall, muscular boy with blonde hair and a pained look on his face.

"Hey Edward, I'd like you to meet the last one of us, Jasper." she said in her high, musical voice.

"Hey Jasper." Edward's friendly greeting came out timid sounding. Jasper merely nodded, the pained look never once leaving his face.

"Well why don't you all get acquainted and I'll make dinner." Esme smiled and bustled off to the kitchen.

"So Edward, how do you feel about living with a bunch of…?" Emmett was cut off by Alice shaking her head furiously.

"He doesn't know yet. Esme wanted to tell him after dinner and after he met all of us." she hissed.

"Tell me what?" said Edward impatiently. "What is everyone hiding from me?" He had said the words without thinking and flushed with chagrin.

"Don't worry about it Edward." Emmett laughed. Edward liked Emmett instantly. He'd be a fun person to hang out with. He knew Bella would have liked him too.

_Bella._

He had more important things to do then to get acquainted with this new family. He had to find out what Freeman planned to do with Bella and more importantly how he could stop it. He needed a computer. He needed resources. He needed help.

"You're stressed about something."

Edward came out of his daze to find Jasper talking to him.

"How'd you know I was stressed about something?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow.

"I just can tell by your expression." he replied calmly.

"It's got to do with Bella doesn't it?" Alice asked softly, putting a tiny hand on Edward's shoulder.

"How do you know about Bella?" This didn't make any sense at all to Edward. How could this girl who lived in Forks know anything about Bella Swan?

"Don't question me." she snapped. "I just know. You need help don't you?"

Edward pondered for a moment. "I need to find out everything I can about my old orphanage headmaster, Harold Freeman. He's planning on doing something horrible to Bella and I have to find out what it is so I can stop it from happening."

All eyes turned to Alice. Jasper spoke up first. "Alice, can you see the girl's fate at all?" Alice's face went blank for a moment, and then she came back looking disappointed.

"I don't personally know her, so I can't see her or her future."

"Her future?" asked Edward. Could his new sister really be a physic like Bella was? "Are you physic or something?"

Alice didn't answer. "What you need is a computer. I'll show you where we keep ours after dinner."

Edward nodded. I had been almost five years since he had used a computer. Just then Esme entered the room announcing it was time for dinner. Edward followed her into the dining room. It was a nice looking room with a large dining table in pristine condition. There was only food by one of the chairs.

"You'll sit right here Eddie."

_Ugh!_ thought Edward. _I've been here an hour and she's already giving me a nickname._

Edward sat down at the place setting with the food his new family sat around the table, none of them eating, just staring at Edward.

"Aren't any of you going to eat anything." He asked.

Everyone broke into choruses of "We ate before you got here." and "Not hungry."

_That's odd._ Edward began to pick at his food. It was really good, though he was reluctant to admit it. He was reluctant to admit he liked anything to do with this family that took him away from Bella. _You're not being fair. _he told himself sternly. _It's not their faults. It's Freeman. Blame Freeman not the Cullens. _

When Edward was finished, Esme cleared him place and Carlisle cleared his throat

"Edward if you're going to be part of this family you need to know us. The real us. Not the Cullen family that everyone else sees. Perhaps not even the family you see now." He said in an unintentionally eerie voice.

"What are you talking about?" he asked for what he hoped was the last time. He was getting fed up with all the secrecy.

"Edward, do you believe in mythical creatures such as werewolves or…vampires?" Carlisle continued. His eyes locked with Edward and he stared into them with wary intensity.

Werewolves? Vampires? Edward looked at the faces around the table to see any amount of humor in their faces. Every single face was dead serious. Edward's stomach seemed to drop like he was going down a huge roller coaster; he could here his heart pounding in his chest, and the realization of danger sunk in. They were being serious.

"Uh…no I don't believe in werewolves or vampires. Those creatures are just in story books." He replied.

All the Cullens exchanged looks with one another.

"Edward, what do you know about vampires?" Carlisle leaned across the table as he spoke.

"Not much really," Edward muttered, "just that they drink blood, sleep in coffins, are burned by sunlight, can be warded away with garlic and killed with wooden stakes."

There was a brief moment of silence then all of the Cullens started cracking up at the same time.

"Only the first part is true Edward. The rest are all myths." Carlisle chortled.

Edward felt his cheeks turn hot. "How would you know?" he hissed sounding harsher then he had meant to.

Everyone stopped laughing. The whole table was serious again.

"Because we _are_ vampires."


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: The Last Trip

Hi!!! Sorry it took me so long to get this up!!! We changed from Comcast to Verizon and then I got a new laptop that took forever to set up, then I couldn't upload because of some error, so I e-mail Fan Fiction about it and it seems to be working now!!! So here is the next chapter of Starlight!!! Sorry if there are any mistakes towards the end, but I was watching The Teen Choice Awards (and screaming for Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner. Twilight got ELEVEN awards!!! I totally voted all Twilight!!!)!!! Hope you like it!!!

Chapter 24: The Final Trip

Bella sat in the boys' dormitory. Chris had decided it was time to fulfill Edward's last request and called a meeting the morning of the mission. He was over by his trunk rummaging around in his stuff. Everyone was looking from him to Bella with questioning looks. Chris remerged moments later with an ancient, black key. Just the sight of it made Bella's stomach squirm. Chris spun around to face the room and gave them all a strained smile.

"Well we all know what the deal for today is. We are to get Freeman fired and therefore help Edward save Bella…" he trailed off looking as Bella who was staring intently at her hands.

"First off…we need lookouts. Josh, Kyle, Richard, and…Matt…you four are the lookouts."

Josh nodded confidently, but the other three newcomers looked nervous. Matt brushed a strand of black hair away from his anxious, blue eyes. "Uh…Chris? What do we do if we see Freeman?"

Chris turned to Bella. "What'd you guys do last time."

"Oh…"said Bella, seemingly coming back to reality. "Well…um…Josh was our lookout last time so he sang when he saw Freeman…"

"Okay, well obviously we can't use that again. First because we used it against Freeman already so he probably knows it. Second, I don't think any of these jokers," he flicked his head toward the lookouts, "could carry a tune to save their lives…or all of our lives in this situation."

"Why don't they send a message using walky talkies?" Bella suggested.

"Ugh, nice idea Bella…but um…we don't _have _any walky talkies."

Bella stood up looking determined. "We might. If I know Edward…" he voice trailed off and her chocolate eyes misted over as she ran out the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Josh. Chris shrugged.

Bella sprinted up the stairs to the room. She threw open her door and dove to Edward's side of the bedroom. "Oh Edward," she murmured under her breath, "please say you left it…" Fifteen minutes went by with Bella looking for Edward's old spy kit. Frustrated, Bella banged her fist on the wood floor.

"_OW!" _ Bella cradled her throbbing hand to her chest. She looked down at the floorboard she had just hit. One side of the floorboard had slid back barely an inch to reveal a small dark opening. A thought occurred to Bella and she quietly pulled the loose floorboard away to reveal a secret hiding spot, right there by Edward's bed. A note with familiar handwriting was place carefully on top of the spy kit. Bella picked up the note with a shaking hand.

_Bella,_

_I pray to God that you find this. I figured you'd need it for your trip to the cellar. I couldn't leave this about where Freeman might find it so I hid it here. I hoped that you'd be able to find it. I wish I could've hidden you a clue or just told you, but I was afraid of it being discovered. _

_Take this, Bells. Use it, get Freeman fired. As you read this I am finding out what Freeman wants with you and how to save you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ever. I promise. I love you, Isabella Swan. I'll be back to you before you know it. In the mean time be safe. I love you._

_~Edward_

Bella gently touched the paper with her fingertips and choked back tears. _Get a grip_ she told herself firmly. Then she carefully laid the note on Edward's bed and pulled out the spy kit. They were right on top. Five small walky talkies.

"Thank you Edward." Bella sighed she took out the walky talkies then she closed back up the spy kit and set it back into the hidden cavity. "I love you too Edward." Bella whispered, kissing the note before putting it back on top of the kit. Then she pushed the old floorboard back in to place, grabbed the walky talkies, and bolted out of the room.

Chris and the others sat patiently in their dormitory as Bella flung open the door.

"What was that all about…" began Chris. Bella wordlessly held up the walky talkies. Chris took them looking shocked.

"Four are for Josh, Kyle, Richard, and Matt." Gasped Bella, out of breath from her sprint across the orphanage. "One is for me, Chris, and Nick."

Chris nodded in agreement and began handing them out to the lookouts.

"Where'd you get these Bella?" Richard asked examining his with great interest.

"They're Edward's. He thought we might be able to use them for our little…adventure."

Bella took the fifth walky talkie from Chris.

"Okay guys." Chris drew a long breath then continued. "First of Josh…you will be keeping lookout by the corridor leading to the cellar. Kyle you'll be stationed around the corner from the cellar. Richard…you'll be on the other side of the orphanage by Freeman's office. You have to tell us if he is in or out. And last, but not least Matt, you'll be by the boys' dormitory."

When the four boys gave Chris the thumbs up sign he turned toward the other guys in the dormitory. "You all will be just walking around doing the same things you always do on a Saturday. If we were all acting sneaky Freeman would get suspicious so with that being said it's business as usual for you guys."

"Got it Chris." rang across the room.

"Ready, Bells?" Chris turned toward her. Bella suddenly had a horrible flashback to the last time the crew had gone into that wine cellar. She remembered Edward going into that pit from hell first. She remembered how he had gone in and never came back up. IT was dangerous what they were doing. These boys were risking their lives to help Edward save her. It was stupid, ridiculous and she couldn't let them do it. If they didn't though Freeman wouldn't get fired and she'd be going against Edward. Bella sighed.

"Let's do this." Then the fear and doubt on her face was replaced by a mask of determination as she led her friends out the door.

The lookouts all took their places. The other guys began walking around, going about their ordinary business. Bella, Chris, and Nick headed to the wine cellar.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! _Bella thought anxiously as the cellar door drew closer and closer. Bella put her shaky hand on the knob. Miraculously it turned. Bella was half afraid Freeman might've locked it. Perhaps he figured his threat to Edward was enough to keep the kids from exploring the wine cellar. Bella pushed forward on the door and it creaked open just the same as three years ago. The same musty smell drifted out to greet the gang as they crossed the threshold and entered the black cellar.

It was exactly as Bella remembered it. Shelves stocked with dusty wine bottle filled the walls. Cob webs hung abandoned by their inhabitants in corners. Their shoes left prints in the thick layer of dust that coated the floor. Bella shuddered as she tried to repress unpleasant memories. Chris made a bee line for the trap door. He pulled out his keys and stuck it in the lock. The key turned and the lock clicked. Chris looked up at Bella and Nick.

"I think we've got it. Ready?" he asked.

Bella nodded and turned to Nick who looked like he was about to pass out. "You set?" she asked.

Nick held up his cell phone. "I'm set."

"Okay Chris, we're ready." Bella crouched down beside him ready to jump. "Nick, you stay up here. Call when we tell you to and send a message to Josh and everybody." She hissed handing him her walky talkie.

Chris and Bella pulled up the heavy trap door and peered inside at the darkness.

"Edward went into that all alone without even knowing how deep it was?" asked Chris, a hint of admiration coloring his tone.

"Yeah I guess he really wanted to get Freeman fired…"

"Gee I wonder why?" Chris's hushed tone was laced with sarcasm. "I'll go first, Bells, then I'll call to you and you follow."

"Okay," Bella stared into his determined face a moment then said, "please be careful Chris. For me?"

"Always Bella." Chris tried to give her an awkward crouched down hug, and then he jumped into the seemingly bottomless hole.

_Please, please, please don't let Chris get hurt._ Bella prayed silently. Since none of the lookouts had called in anything yet she figured they were safe, for now.

Chris hit the bottom and then realized a second too late Bella had the only flashlight.

"Crap." he hissed. He couldn't see anything; however he could make out the outlines of some masses on the floor. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. _ The place reeked of death and decay. He had to find his voice, he needed a light and, if he was to be honest with himself, Bella. For some reason that little thirteen year old girl gave him courage and confidence. He was nothing unless she was with him. He'd needed her since she had first arrived at the orphanage and he had taken her under his wing. He definitely needed her now.

"Bells? Can you hear me?" he called staring up, he could see a pinprick of light.

Bella leaned over when she heard Chris's voice. It was faint, but she guessed that was because he was such a long way down.

"Chris?"

Chris saw a shadowy form of a girl with long hair. His fear eased a little just knowing she was close.

"Bella, you can come down now, I need some light."

If this hadn't been such a horrible, deadly situation Bella would've laughed. It was so like Chris to forget he needed the flashlight when he was about to jump into a pit of velvety black, nothingness.

"'Kay Chris I'm coming. One sec." Bella turned back to Nick. "I'm going in. When I call your name call the police. They're on your speed dial right?"

"Yup.", Nick replied in a shaky tone.

Bella patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks Nick, you're a great friend." Then she pushed off and jumped, her only comfort was that she knew Edward had jumped down three years ago. She felt close to him now, feeling as he felt, free falling into nothing. She hit the hard, stone floor with a thud, falling on her arm. She felt hands on her and almost cried out, until she stuck the flashlight right into Chris's worried face.

"Bella, you good?"

"Never better." She groaned nursing her arm. She handed him the flashlight and Bella screamed.

Right where the light hit she saw the decaying body of her old friend Lucinda.

"Lu!" gasped Bella in horror. Chris was staring at Lucinda's broken body, too with a mixture of pity and disgust. He put his arms around Bella and let her cry into his side. He knew this would be hard for her. Chris tilted his head toward the opening.

"Nick!" he called.

"Got it!" Nick yelled back and he pressed the speed dial.

Richard heard the sirens first. His heart leapt as the read and blue flashing lights stopped right outside the orphanage hearing a car door slam and several police men walked in.

"Excuse me?" asked one of them. "Could you tell me where Harold Freeman is?"

"He's in his office officer." Richard pointed his thumb to the entrance of Freeman's office.

"Thank you son. We got a call of thirteen murders of missing kids. You know anything about it?"

"Yes sir. My friends were the ones who called you. Mr. Freeman in there is the murderer."

"That's a very serious accusation boy. Where's your proof?"

Richard bit his lip. How could he tell the officer that their proof was the fact that their psychic friend saw him murder one of the kids and brag about the twelve others?

"He really did murder those kids officer." A frail voice came from the hallway. The frazzled, old form of the maid Desiree appeared like an apparition. "He's a bad man! He has murdered all thirteen of those poor innocent children and he's after that poor little Bella girl! Arrest him officer! Throw him out!"

The police officer stood there for a moment staring. "Why didn't you ever report this before?"

"He said he'd kill me and my whole family. I have a husband and a daughter and a newborn grandson. I couldn't take that risk."

The officer nodded. "Well I'm going to go down and check this out." He motioned for his crew who followed him behind Richard and Desiree down the narrow hallway to the wine cellar.

Bella still had her head buried in Chris's chest when the chamber was filled with light. She looked up sniffling to see police officers jumping down to them. A ladder was thrown down after them.

"Are you two okay?" asked a female cop kindly.

"Yes ma'am." Chris said.

The cop held out her hand. "Officer Emily Bowen at your service."

Chris smiled and shook it. "I'm Chris and this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you two." Officer Bowen turned to Bella. "Is everything alright Bella?"

"Yes ma'am." Bella choked out.

"Call in back up." said one of the officers over in the back into his mic. He turned around. "We're putting Harold Freeman under arrest for murder and I'm calling in people to move these bodies. Don't worry we'll have this all cleared up in no time." He ushered Bella and Chris up the later. Once out of the cellar they heard yelling.

"NO! NO! I murdered no one!" Freeman was screaming and trying to fight the officers who were handcuffing him and reading him his rights. He saw Bella in the hallway and blew up at her. "I MAY BE GETTING TAKEN TO JAIL, BUT I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU ISABELLA SWAN! I'M NOT LETTING YOU ESCAPE ME!"

Bella felt frozen as she stood in the hall and watched the police wrestle Freeman out of the building and into the police car. Chris held her in his arms tightly.

"Don't worry Bells. He's gone it's over."

But it wasn't over. Not yet.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Vampires and Motive

Hey guys!!! Here is Chapter 25 of Starlight!!! Hope you like it!!!!

Chapter 25: Vampires and Motives Uncovered

Edward sat in shock at the Cullens' table. "What? Th-there's no such thing."

"Then how do you explain us?" Emmett chortled.

"You're lying." Edward narrowed his eyes. There was no way these people were telling the truth. He'd been taken away from his Bella by a bunch of nutcases.

"Edward," Esme looked worried, "you have to believe us. You see our white skin, you've felt our cold hands, and surely you've noticed all of our eyes are an unnatural golden color."

"None of you are related." murmured Edward, "Yet you all have the same skin and eyes."

"And dude, watch this." Emmett grinned and was gone in a streak of light then back again with a rock the size of his fist. He put it in the palm of his hand and flexed. The rock crumbled and fell to the ground right before Edward's eyes.

"Whoa." Edward choked out.

"We can run at amazing speeds and never get tired, we don't have to breathe however we like to, we have excellent vision and hearing, and we can lift objects of tremendous weights and crush just about anything." Carlisle explained softly.

"Don't vampires drink blood though? You know human blood?"

Esme smiled comfortingly. "Our family drinks animal blood instead of human. That's why we have golden eyes instead of the traditional crimson."

That seemed like something the Cullen family would do. Abstain from human blood and drink animals. They were good people. (Well sort of)

"Some of us even have special powers." Carlisle went on, "For instance Alice can see the future."

"So that's how you knew about Bella!" exclaimed Edward.

Alice nodded. "Speaking of which you need to get on that case."

"Can't you just…you know…_see_…what Freeman wants Bella for."

Shaking her head gravelly Alice said, "When you walked through the door Edward I could see _your_ future. I could see what you were going to ask me and why. Therefore I had already seen you talk about Bella. I don't know Bella. I can't see _her _future."

Edward sighed. "Nothing's ever easy is it?" he muttered sourly. "Does anyone other you have special powers?"

"Jasper can read emotions." Alice smiled at the object of her statement. Jasper reached out and took her hand. The sight made Edward's stomach tighten.

"Are you immortal?" Edwards asked trying to get his mind off Bella.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a nervous glance. Esme coughed a little and began, "That's what we wanted to talk to you about. We are immortal. Edward, we want you to join our family. Permanently."

Edward sat there looking confused.

"You could live with us, but you'd age and we wouldn't. We want you to be a real part of our family. We'd like to make you immortal too Edward." Carlisle finished.

Horror washed through Edward. Sure their hearts were in the right places, but trading his human self for immortality would mean leaving Bella behind in the world of mortality.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't let you make me immortal. My girlfriend, Bella, is human and I can't leave her."

Carlisle bit his lip. The whole room was like a graveyard. No one was breathing.

"You could turn her." he amended.

Edward had to admit he didn't like that idea. Then a memory came rushing back to him. Bella had drawn that picture of him. The one with his white skin and topaz eyes. Bella was physic…could she have known? When he had asked her about it she'd said it was him as a vampire and that he drank animal blood instead of human.

"How do you make a human a vampire?" he half whispered.

"Well," Carlisle shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "another vampire would have to bite the human. They would go through a three day transformation and then they are immortal."

Edward was silent as he thought about biting Bella.

"I'm not going to lie to you Edward," Carlisle continued, "it's very painful."

"I couldn't do that to Bells." he murmured. "I'm sorry. I can't be an immortal. I have to find out what Freeman intends to do with Bella then I have to save her or protect her." His mind wandered wondering whether or not the guys at Ridgeway would've gotten Freeman fired yet.

Carlisle nodded understandingly. He had guessed when he saw Edward and Bella's heartbreaking farewell scene back at the orphanage that he wouldn't want to leave her in another world.

"Alice perhaps you could show Edward to his new room." Carlisle breathed.

"Come on Edward." Alice motioned for him to follow her up the staircase. When they were up she led him down a hallway and opened a door inside was a large empty room with a huge window and white walls.

"It's a bit plain right now, but you can customize it however you'd like. We'll get you a furniture catalogue and you can pick whatever you want from it."

"Thanks." said Edward.

"No problem."

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Are they mad at me? Downstairs I mean about the whole immortality thing." Edward felt a little nervous about already upsetting his new family.

Alice smiled warmly at him. "Don't you worry Edward. Carlisle had already been expecting this. You have your love to worry about. We're not going to be hard on you."

"Thanks Alice. Do you have a computer I could use?"

"Be right back." Then Alice was gone. Literally five seconds later she was back again carrying a fancy looking laptop and an air mattress.

"Here you go and since you're human I'm expecting you'll want to get some sleep." She threw the air mattress on the floor along with some blankets. "Good luck. If you need anything just let me know."

Edward blew up the mattress and draped the blankets over it. He sat down with the laptop. He went straight to Google and typed in his search "Harold Freeman". To his surprise a bunch of results came up. He clicked on the first one. It was an article from a history magazine.

"_Harold Freeman is an ex-historian. He is most famous for his work on ancient legends of South America. Freeman spent the last seven years of his career researching a specific legend, a legend of the Mayans. The legend speaks of a way to get riches beyond anyone's wildest imaginings and how to get the power to rule the world. In order to gain the power and treasure a person must find a girl with extraordinary powers and sacrifice her in an ancient temple located in Mexico on a stone slab on her seventeenth birthday. By doing that the person would be showered in gold, jewels, and control beyond anyone's wildest imagination. Harold Freeman took a trip down to the temple in Mexico and even talked to the Mayan leader. He claimed this trip was so he'd be able to write a book on the fascinating legend. Freeman has since then retired from his job as a historian and now runs Ridgeway Orphanage in New York City."_

Edward's body went numb. He read the article over and over again, taking in every word. _A girl with extraordinary powers._ That had to be Bella. Freeman was going to try to sacrifice Bella to the Mayan gods on her seventeenth birthday? It seemed ridiculous that Freeman actually believed any of that nonsense. However, whether powers and riches awaited him or not Edward knew that Freeman was still going to try. He was still going to sacrifice Bella. Edward shut off the laptop and lay down on his air mattress feeling ill. How was he supposed to protect Bella from a psychopathic ex-historian who believed in Mayan gods?


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Connections

Hey guys!!! I'm FINALLY updating!!! It's been a while, but I've been crazy!!! I'm planning Homecoming and stuff so I've had NO free time whatsoever!!!(And when I did I updated Everything I'm Not-sorry I went on a Cedric Diggory craze) But I'm not totally worthless, along with updating I created the first ever STARLIGHT POSTER (ooooooooo) which YOU can access by simply going to my profile and copying and pasting the URL which will take you to my facebook allowing you to see the poster!!! Okay I'll let you read now!!! (Don't forget to let me know what you think about the poster-it's not totally exciting, but I feel it captures the mood well.)

Chapter 26: Connections

Bella sat in the dining hall with her head on Chris' shoulder.

"Bella?" Chris asked in concern. "You need to eat something, sweetheart."

Bella just shook her head. Chris sighed. She'd been like this ever since the day they had finally gotten Freeman fired. He had hoped that their success would've made her happier; instead it was the complete opposite. Bella had gone from being in a dazed of state to a severe depression. It didn't help that her fourteenth birthday was drawing nearer and nearer with each day.

"Bella, what's wrong with you? You've been like this for weeks now." Chris cuddled her small body closer in a vain attempt to comfort his grieving friend.

"He's not coming back for me." Bella whispered hoarsely. She sounded bad as though she'd been crying.

"Bella…."

"No Chris, he's not coming back. He doesn't care anymore."

Chris put his pointer finger under her chin, coaxing her face up to look him in the eyes. "He loves you Bella. More than anything. He's not going to abandon you. I promise."

Bella struggled to get out of Chris' grasp. "I just…I just thought he'd have contacted me…sent me a sign…or…or something."

"Bells, you know as well as I do that's unrealistic. Edward has to pretend to be totally out of the picture. Or else Freeman might hunt him down and take him out of the picture…you know…permanently."

Bella cringed and stood up. "Thanks Chris…" Then she took off speed walking up the aisle.

Josh stood up and clapped Chris on the back. "Tough love man."

"Hey Josh?"

"Yeah bro?"

"Do you know where we could get the Cullens' information?" An idea stuck Chris like lightning as he watched Bella walk away, her brown eyes full of pain and confusion.

"Sure dude. Freeman's computer is full of information on the adopted kids."

"Can you hack into it?" Chris was determined to give Bella some hope. Even if it meant getting caught hacking into computers and getting detention for a year. Even if it blew his shot at college, his shot at an escape from this place, he would do it. Bella was more important than anything.

Josh grinned malevolently. "Sure. That'd be a piece of cake my brother."

Chris nodded. "I need to contact Edward. He has to talk to Bella. If she gives up hope, she's dead. I can't let that happen."

Josh nodded. "When should I…"

"Whenever you get the chance. Try for today."

Josh left Chris standing in the dining hall and walked quickly down the hall to Freeman's old office. Josh put his hand on the knob and pushed in. The door hinge protested slightly, but opened wide allowing Josh to slip in. The office smelled musty and was full of dust. It was obvious no one had set foot in the office since the arrest. He walked over to the computer and booted it up. It's engine sprang to life with loud whirring. Josh's heart thudded in his chest. Surely someone would be able to hear him in the office. Finally the home screen appeared and the engine sound died down. Josh double clicked on the link labeled "Files". He scanned the screen for Edward's name, and then double clicked again when he found it.

_Name: Edward Anthony Mason_

_Birth Parents: Edward Anthony Mason Sr. and Elizabeth Chelsea Mason_

_Date of Birth: 6/20/88_

_Gender: Male_

_Status: Adopted_

Josh scrolled down some more to find a link to the Cullens' information.

_Names: Carlisle and Esme Cullen_

_Date of Birth: N/A_

_Address: 42231 Drells Road, Forks Washington_

_Phone Number: (607)532-6783_

"Jackpot." hissed Josh under his breath. He pressed the print button, grabbed the papers, shut down the computer, and snuck out of the office.

Bella was laying on Edward's bed cuddling with his last note to her. She read it over and over trying to comfort herself. Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. Bella thought of her fourteenth birthday that would be taking place in a few days. Freeman had been sentenced to a lifetime in prison for the murders he had committed, but Bella feared he'd break out. She saw it in her dreams. Dark shadows crept across the bedroom walls. Bella imagined them reaching out to her, pulling her to her death.

Death…

Death was the key…the answer. She could escape all her pain if she simply walked into the shadows and slipped away. No one would miss her. Edward had probably already forgotten every touch between them.

"Oh Edward," Bella murmured, "please forget about me…" Then she wiped away a tear and willed the deadly shadows to swallow her up.

As she slept she saw Edward. His perfect hand reached up to swipe a strand of bronze hair out of his emerald eyes. He was sitting on an air mattress with a laptop, typing furiously. His eyes were full of pain and determination. Bella felt as if she was sitting beside him. She put her head on his shoulder. Suddenly the reality turned dream like. Edward turned his head toward her and kissed her forehead.

"_Don't give up Bella. I'm coming for you, love."_

Edward was up late. He lay on his air mattress with his head pounding. The Cullens' were having a bed delivered for him, but it was running late so he was still on the air mattress. However Edward didn't have time to think about how much longer he'd be sleeping on the floor. All he thought about, day and night, was Bella. He didn't know whether or not their plan to get Freeman arrested had worked. He rolled on his side in the darkness. Bella could be dead right now and he wouldn't know. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Something hot and wet fell from his eye and landed in a little wet dot on his pillow. He was crying.

Bella's face flashed in his mind making his heart ache with an indescribable longing. He saw her laugh. Her brown eyes flashed with humor and her smile took his breath away. The memories rushed back hard, vivid, and painful. Bella on her bed the first time he laid eyes on her, Bella's hand brushing his, Bella laughing and something he said, Bella focusing on her powers, Bella crying as he left, Bella's soft lips moving against his…

The shrill ring of the phone yanked him out of his trance. He heard Carlisle pick it up from downstairs.

"Good evening how may I help you?"

Silence.

"And who may I tell him is calling?"

More silence.

"Yes I'll go get him." Carlisle's voice drifted softly up the stairs. "Edward? A boy named Chris is on the phone. He says he's from Ridgeway."

Edward ran down the grand staircase so fast he tripped over his feet, only to catch himself and throw his body at the phone.

"Hello?" Edward was practically yelling with joy. They were alive.

"Edward? It's Chris…I-I hope I'm not disturbing you. I-I'm calling about Bella."

Edward's heart stopped. Something was wrong with Bella. He heard it in Chris' voice.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Did she get hurt?"

"Calm down Edward, Bella's…well I can't tell you she's fine…she's depressed. She doesn't think you're coming back for her. I'm afraid she's suicidal."

A shiver ran down Edward's spine. How could Bella possibly believe he would abandon her?

"You must tell me everything that's happened." Edward whispered.

"We got Freeman fired, thanks to your spy kit. Bella found it."

Freeman was gone. Relief washed through Edward. Bella was safe…for now.

"So Bella saw my letter?"

"Letter?"

"I wrote her a letter and put it with the spy kit."

"Hmmm…probably. She didn't say anything about it, but then again she likes to avoid talking about you…or lately talking at all."

Edward bit his lip. "Can I talk to her?"

"I was just about to ask."

Edward heard the creaking of the stairway as Chris ran to his and Bella's room. Despite everything he found himself feeling a bit homesick.

Bella woke up to knocking on her door. Bella felt empty inside, she was bitter that her visitor had interrupted her dream. The door opened to reveal Chris holding a phone to his ear, a pained grin painted on his face.

"Chris?"

"Bella, someone wants to talk to you." His voice sounded choked, as though he was holding back tears.

Bella took the phone in confusion and pressed it to her ear. "H-hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Bella!" Just the sound of Edward's voice in her ear made all the pain evaporate from her body.

"Oh Edward!" Bella started crying and once she started she couldn't stop. Tears poured down her face. She heard Edward murmuring comforting words, trying to make her feel better.

"Bells! Bells, please don't cry! It's okay! Everything's okay!" That's when Bella finally got her voice back.

"No Edward, everything is not okay. Nothing's okay unless we're together."

Edward felt that way too. As he listened to Bella's restless sobs, her heartbroken voice, he knew he'd give anything to be by her side at that very minute.

"Bella, I know, I know. I'll be with you as soon as I can. I haven't gotten a fool proof escape plan for you yet."

Edward wondered if he should tell her about what he found out about Freeman. However Bella seemed to be in such a fragile state right now, he feared a single word could break her. It was best to save the truth for when she was stronger. For when she was safe. For when they were together.

"Edward! Just tell me the truth!" Bella's seemed angry now. Her voice was full of fire and spite. "Just tell me you're not coming back, so when you never show up I won't be hurt."

Edward sat in a stunned silence. What had happened to his Bella?

"Bells, I'm coming for you."

"No you're not." Bella felt hot, angry tears stinging her eyes. Edward wasn't coming back. He would have by now. Freeman was gone! He was supposed to come back when Freeman was gone….

"Bella, I am. Bella, I love you. I'd never ever lie to you. I'd never ever abandon you. You have to have faith in me. I love you."

Bella began sobbing hysterically again. "I-I'm sorry Edward. I-I love you too. I m-miss you so b-badly."

"I miss you too Bells. More than you'll ever know. I'll come back soon. I swear I will."

Bella stifled a sob. "I love you Edward. Don't forget about me."

"I'll never ever forget about you. You're in my every thought. You're my everything. I love you so much."

Chris held out his hand for the phone. "Bells, I need the phone back. We're out of minutes. Miss Lucille is going to blow her top."

"No" gasped Bella, clutching the phone for dear life. "Please no Chris. I'm going to lose him again."

"No Bella," Edward sighed, "you never lost me. I'm always with you in spirit. Soon I'll be with you in person as well. I don't want you getting into trouble, sweetheart. They might not let me contact you again."

"I love you Edward. I'll…I'll call you soon. Hurry back to me."

"I will Bella. I love you. I'll talk to you as soon as possible. I love you. I'll be back soon then I'll take you somewhere and you'll be safe."

Bella sighed. Safe in Edward's arms…it would feel like heaven.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered into the phone one last time then the line went dead.

Bella handed the phone back to Chris who turned and walked out the door. As soon as he was gone Bella collapsed on her bed and burst into another painful round of tears.

Edward sat on his air mattress staring at the phone for a long time after Bella hung up. He couldn't believe she had lost faith in him. He thought of her voice. She had sounded so hoarse. Like she'd been crying for weeks. Edward knew he had to get back to her. He wondered how much time they had before Freeman was a threat again.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: The Phone Call

Hey!!! I'm finally updating again!!! Thank you all so much for your endless patience!!! I hope you enjoy my next chapter and I hope you all have a terrific Thanksgiving!!!

Chapter 27: The Phone Call

"Happy birthday Bells!"

Bella woke up to see Chris, grinning broadly, and perched at the foot of her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and groaned.

"Wake up sleepy head! You're fourteen!" Chris laughed.

Bella stifled a yawn and winced hard as Chris dashed across the room the open the curtains. Streaks of sunlight shot across the room and fell upon Edward's empty bed. Bella's heart stopped for a second then she closed her eyes again and lay back on the pillow.

"No way sleeping beauty. We've got some major news for you."

Bella's eyes popped open and she sat up, staring at Chris with hope.

"Don't get too excited Bells. He's not back yet."

Bella sighed and flopped down once more. "How'd you even get in here Chris? I locked the door last night."

Chris flashed her a devious smile and held up a hair clip. "Stole this from Celeste. You wouldn't believe how many hair accessories that girl has," he said shaking his head in mock disbelief, "But anyway I used it to pick the lock."

"I should've known."

"So do you wanna hear the big news?"

"Sure," Bella rolled over so she was facing Edward's bed, "lay it on me."

"We're getting our official new headmistress today."

"You're joking!" Bella sat up straight again. "A new headmistress seriously?"

"No joke Bells."

"Wow this is insane." She put her head and her hands and combed her fingers through her hair. "It seems like just yesterday…" her voice trailed off with emotion.

"I know."

"Does this mean that the dangers over?"

Chris shook his head. "Freeman's a freaking genius. If anyone can break out of prison he can."

"Great so I'm doomed," Bella muttered bitterly, "Happy birthday to me."

"Not so fast, Bella. Edward's a freaking genius, too. If anyone can figure out how to stop Freeman _he can_."

Bella shook her head. "I-I can't keep dragging everyone else into my problems. If I get word that Freeman escapes I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Chris looked taken aback. "As in leaving Ridgeway?"

"Yes Chris. I mean look at all the people I got to help me with this. All the people I care about and you all could've been killed. It's a miracle it worked out the way it did. But we might not get so lucky the next time. Freeman is a physco maniac; I won't have you all in danger again."

"Bella…"

"Don't you _dare_ argue with me. Now when's this new headmistress getting here?"

"We're having a welcome lunch for her."

"Great."

"Well c'mon then. Get all up and dressed. It's eleven now. Lunch is at twelve sharp."

"ELEVEN!" Bella sprang out of bed in shock. "Eleven! In the morning?" She stared at the digital alarm clock on the side table in annoyance.

Chris patted her head. "Just get ready Bells."

Bella nodded and headed to her bathroom.

Half an hour later Bella and Chris were on their way to the dining hall where other residents were craning their necks, pushing, and shoving for a good look at the new headmistress. Bella tried to jump up, but still couldn't see a thing. She sighed. Then she felt hands on her waist and was lifted up above the crowd. She looked down to see Chris holding her up and she laughed for the first time in a long time. Then she turned to see a woman standing, talking to Miss Lucille. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties, with long blonde hair and kind looking hazel eyes. She wore business attire (a long skirt and collared top) complete with the largest high heels Bella had ever seen. Celeste was talking excitedly to Brittney. Of course Celeste was happy about having Lawyer Barbie running the orphanage. Bella however had been hoping for someone a little tougher. Someone who'd be able to stand up against attacks on the school. Someone who'd bring Edward back. This woman was obviously not that person. She nodded at Chris indicating it was time to put her down. When she was back on the ground he asked "What's the verdict?"

Bella shook her head. "She's totally plastic. The pink wearing, bubble gum popping blonde kind."

"Ugh that's the worst…..I wanna see for myself." And he pushed his way through the crowd.

"You're a total pig Chris!" she yelled after him. He flicked a hand in her direction. A clear sign of dismissal.

"Where'd Chris go?" Josh appeared magically beside Bella.

"Oh he's gone to check out the new headmistress's cleavage."

"Yeah, I gave her a nine and three quarters on the hotness scale."

"Why not a ten?" Bella asked rolling her eyes.

"I took off a quarter because she's our headmistress. Therefore it'd be terribly inappropriate to give her full marks."

"Boys…" Bella turned to go, but Josh put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you like her?" he asked.

"Well for one she's a complete fake. For two I haven't met her yet, but somehow she wasn't what I hoped for."

"Well she was exactly what I hoped for." Josh waggled his eyebrows. "I do hope she's a cougar. Wouldn't want her missing out on all this." He flicked the collar of his shirt and Bella laughed.

"You're such a freak show." Then she began to make her way through the throng of people to the hall where everyone was being seated for the welcome lunch.

When Bella got to the front, she saw Chris gazing, mesmerized at the headmistress. She smacked his arm to break his out of his trance.

"Earth to Chris."

"Oh hey Bells." He said without taking his eyes off the woman.

Bella sighed, "What do you give her?" she asked in exasperation.

"An eleven."

"Okay two things are scaring me right now. One, you actually knew what I was talking about when I asked you what you give her and two, you rated her higher then Josh did and he's the biggest perv I've ever met in my entire life."

Chris chortled. "I'm only human. C'mon let's go get some seats."

Bella raised her eyebrows as Chris picked the seats closest to the podium.

"What?" he asked. "I'm interested in what she has to say."

"No, you just wanna look up her skirt, but whatever Chris."

Miss Lucille went up to the microphone first and cleared her throat. "May I have everyone's attention? Will you all please be seated?"

There was a scuffle of feet and scrapes of chairs as the orphans sat down at the tables.

"Thank you," she continued, "now today we are welcoming someone new into our midst. I know we were all sad at Mr. Freeman's rapid departure…"

"She acts like it was his choice to leave." Hissed Bella to Chris in disgust.

"…but please join me in welcoming our new headmistress Miss Tanner."

The hall erupted into a massive applause (mostly from the guys) as Miss Tanner stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you, thank you so much for that warm welcome."

Miss Tanner's voice wasn't at all like Bella had expected it to be. Instead of cutesy and girlish it was smooth and clear, like that of a political leader.

"My name is Miss Tanner, but seeing as you all are smart young people I'm sure you figured that out. I'd just like to say we're going to have a great time together. I'm very sympathetic to the lives of orphans, for I am one. I myself grew up at Ridgeway. It's great to be here again. It's like returning home. Mr. Freeman was running the school for the last couple years I was here. I was very surprised to hear of the situation a couple weeks ago. I'd just like to say that you kids don't have to fear anything as long as I'm here. We're going to educate you all, find you homes and places in this world. The way I see it is all of us, every one of you and I myself are all family. You're never truly an orphan as long as you have people who care about you. You're never truly alone. If you ever need anyone to talk to about anything, just come to me. I'm always willing to talk to each and every one of you. Okay that's all, enjoy your lunch."

As she walked away from the podium, the vigorous clapping started up again. For the rest of lunch, Miss Tanner walked around introducing herself to the kids while Chris started at her longingly. Bella poked at her salad with her fork, unwilling to eat it as she went over the events of the past five years. From Lucinda's disappearance to Edward vanishing from within the cellar to Edward and her first kiss to Edward being sent away to Freeman being dragged out by the cops. And Bella knew it wasn't over yet. Not even close.

"Hello and what's your name?"

"Chris, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well aren't you a gentleman, and who are you dear?"

It took Bella several long moments to realize she was the one being addressed. She looked up in chagrin.

"Wh-what?"

Miss Tanner smiled warmly. "What's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She held out her hand in an attempt to not look so poorly mannered. Miss Tanner shook it.

"So you're the famous Bella Swan. I hear you're the one who caught Freeman."

"I helped." Chris piped up.

"You're very brave. All of you. To do what you did. I wouldn't have had the guts, but you, you did and who knows how many innocent lives have been spared." Miss Tanner looked worried for a second. "Are you okay Bella? Do you need to talk? I hear you're pretty bent out of shape by a young man named Edward…"

"I'm fine. I-I just have been through a lot the last couple years. I c-can't really bring myself to talk about it."

"Oh oh yeah of course. I don't want to make you relive anything that might upset you."

"Thanks." Bella muttered gratefully, feeling guilty that she had called Miss Tanner a fake.

"Well it was wonderful meeting you two; however I must be getting along now. Lots of people to meet before lunch time is up."

"Nice meeting you too Miss Tanner." Bella and Chris chorused angelically.

When Miss Tanner was gone, Chris said, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm great."

"No you're not. I know that look."

"I just feel a little sick, that's all." Bella pushed her salad away and Chris eyed her worriedly.

"Bella…starving yourself will make nothing better."

"I know Chris, I'm just not hungry okay?!" Bella snapped harshly. Neighboring people turned to watch. "Sorry, I'm a bit out of sorts."

"That's okay." Chris shrugged. "You have every right to be moody on your birthday."

Bella went through the rest of the day in a complete daze. Memories flooded her brain making it hard for her to focus on anything.

"_Bella is very important to me Lucinda. I don't want people taking her away. Don't you see what you could've done?"_

"_Don't cry Bells. I love you. I'll love you forever and ever and I'll find a way to get back to you."_

"_I MAY BE GETTING TAKEN TO JAIL, BUT I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU ISABELLA SWAN! I'M NOT LETTING YOU ESCAPE ME!"_

The words echoed menacingly in Bella's ears. Memories from Lucinda's disappearance, Edward leaving, Freeman threatening to come back to Ridgeway for her.

Bella walked in the state of a sleep walker into her room. She lay on the bed and threw her arms beneath the pillows in full intention of crying herself to sleep when her hands encountered a piece of paper. She took it out and let the image sink in.

It was the picture of Edward as a vampire. A picture she'd drawn what seemed like forever ago. In the picture his features could've been carved of ice, his emerald eyes were now a golden topaz, his skin white as snow. Bella ran her hand over the drawing. She remembered the dream in which she'd seen him like this. She and him had been in a meadow and he had been talking to her. She barely remembered the conversation except that he'd told her that his family drank animal blood instead of human. That explained the golden eyes instead of crimson ones.

She remembered Edward's face when he'd seen the drawing, too.

"_Bella? Why did you draw this?"_

"_I don't know, I-I had like a thought of what you'd look like as a vampire and thought I'd just jot it down."_

The conversation from another lifetime was merely a whisper. But she heard the ghost of Edward's voice.

"_Bella? Why did you draw this?"_

She played the sweet sentence over and over again in her mind. Tasting his words on her tongue. She held onto the memories, her death grip on the drawing didn't relinquish all night as she slept. The drawing was still clutched in her tight fist when she awoke the next morning.

The hall at breakfast was fairly quiet. The only chatter came from Celeste's table. Bella heard several sentences with the words "lip gloss" in them and decided to sit as far from them as possible.

She sat at a table all on her own and stroked the picture of Edward. Suddenly the microphone up at the podium sounded. Bella looked up to see Miss Tanner tapped on the mic head. She looked extremely concerned and uncomfortable.

"Um excuse me."

Bella felt worried. Miss Tanner looked on the verge of tears.

"I received a message on my voicemail this morning. Seeing as it concerns all of you…," Miss Tanner's eyes lingered on Bella, "I'd like to play it for you all. Maybe young kids should be escorted from the room."

Then she pressed a button on her phone and Bella's heart froze as Freeman's voice filled the room. It bounced off the walls, and echoed in her ears as if he was really there. She put aside her horror and focused on the words.

"Miss Tanner, I must say I was ever so pleased to hear of your hiring at Ridgeway. You always were a favorite of mine, however unfortunately you have something I want…"

Everyone's heads turned to Bella, who sat awestruck in her seat.

"…Bella Swan. Therefore I have a proposition to make. You care very much for the orphans at Ridgeway and I care very much for Isabella Swan. So I ask for nothing short of a trade. You give me Bella Swan and the rest of the school is safe. If you fail to give me Bella for one reason or another I will have to rid this world of everyone in the orphanage including you. Yes, I am no longer in prison. No one knows where I am nor do I plan to tell anyone. I could be outside your window looking in on you right now, not that you'll ever know. In exactly two days from now put Miss Swan outside the orphanage. Make sure she is alone. I cannot reveal myself, so naturally anyone standing with her must regrettably be killed. If she is not outside at exactly 9:00pm in exactly two days, everyone dies. I will show no mercy for any of you. Have a nice night Iliana Tanner."

Then the message cut off with a click.

Celeste screamed. Everyone else started talking anxiously. Bella just sat there, blood draining from her face. Chris was over to her in less than a minute, his arms around her.

"No worries Bells."

"Bella?" Miss Tanner spoke from the podium. "May I have a word with you?"

Bella nodded and walked up to her. Miss Tanner led Bella down a narrow hallway to Freeman's office. Her heart pounded in her chest, adrenaline raced through her veins telling her to run._ I'm an idiot for doing this._ Bella thought as her stepped through the doorway into the office. If Bella hadn't been in here when its previous master had occupied its space she never would've guessed what room she was in. Instead of the pig sty Freeman's room had been, with the steely grey furniture the room was neat and organized and the furniture was a finished mahogany color. It was warm in the room, much different from the chill that had lived within the walls previously.

"Bella, I'm in a very serious situation. I really have no choice." Miss Tanner wouldn't meet Bella's eyes.

"I-I understand. The kids here, I love them all. I don't want anything to happen to them because of me. I won't fight you. I'll let you give me up."

"Bella! Surely you don't think I'd hand you over to that freak, do you?"

Bella stared at her in shock. "B-but what else can we do?"

"Bella, I'm afraid I have to send you to a foster home. I found a couple who are willing. They live in LA. I know it's on the other side of the country, but it's really best. Maybe we can spin a tale to Freeman saying you were taken before I got the call."

"But, Miss Tanner, you heard him he could be anywhere. He might've already seen me. He'd know you were lying."

"Bella, you are remarkable, but I can't have you in danger. You're going into foster care with," she paused to look at a sheet of a paper, "the Cooks."

Seeing Bella's worried expression she added, "It's going to be okay Bella. Everything's going to be okay. I'll evacuate the orphanage if I have to. But you need to be out of the way. You need to be safe."

Bella nodded. "When do I leave?"

Miss Tanner sighed. "Tomorrow. We don't have much time. The Cooks are already on their way here. They'll be here at five tomorrow morning. You can tell Chris that you're leaving but no one else. Be packed and in the foyer by 4:45 in the morning."

"Okay."

"You'd best go pack Bella. It's all going to be alright I promise." Miss Tanner gave her one more reassuring smile and Bella turned to walk out of Freeman's office for the last time. Chris was waiting anxiously outside, pacing up and down the hall.

"Bella? What's going on?"

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow. Going to foster care."

"W-what?"

"Miss Tanner says it's the only way."

"She's right. You have to be safe. No matter what."

Bella nodded and began to walk to her room when she felt a hand on his arm.

"Bella?"

Bella turned to see Chris standing with a pained expression on his face.

"Bella, I have to tell you something. I-I know it's not mutual, but I have to tell you. Before you go I have to get it out in the open."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Chris's eyes didn't waver as he stared into Bella's intensely.

"Chris I…"

"I know." He smiled sadly. "Bye Bella Swan. Best of luck." Then he was gone. Descending down the staircase.

"Bye Chris." she whispered.

Then she walked through the door to her room for the last time and began to pack her things.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Leaving Ridgeway

Hey guys here is the next chapter of Starlight!!! My goal was to get this one up by Christmas (and as yall can probably tell- I failed) and I hope to get the next one up fairly soon to. I was on my computer and found a lot of incomplete chapters so I'm putting finishing touches and uploading them!!! So I hope you like this next chapter!!!

Chapter 28: Leaving Ridgeway

Bella awoke the next morning still thinking about what Chris had said to her the previous night. How could he let himself be in love with her when he knew she loved Edward? Bella couldn't tell whether she was more angry or confused. She hated how Chris had decided to proclaim his love for her, and then just walked away wishing her luck in life, and the whole time she had just stood on the steps staring at him like an idiot trying to find the right words. Bella sighed and twirled a strand of hair around. Her heart ached dully as she thought about walking out of Ridgeway, the only home she'd ever known, and leaving all her friends behind. She didn't want to be on her own and had no idea how in the world Edward would ever find her if she was in foster care. However it comforted her a little to know that her and Edward would at least be on the same side of the country. Bella sat up and glanced at the clock beside her. The red numbers read 3:59. She had to be downstairs in about forty five minutes. Thankful that she had packed the night before, Bella padded across the dark room to the bathroom. She tried to be soothed by the shower, but the more she woke up the more she panicked about her situation. Freeman could be anywhere. What if he somehow stopped her from leaving? Or even worse what if he hurt someone from Ridgeway because Miss Tanner had let her go? The pounding in her head increased. Taking deep breaths in vain attempts to calm her Bella carefully got ready to go down to the foyer to meet with the Cooks. The room was pitching black. Bella stumbled over her suitcase as she made her way to the light and flicked it on. The clock read 4:15. Part of her wished the time would hurry up so she could leave before she had a panic attack, but the other half wished that time would freeze so she could sit on her bed for the rest of her life and never have to feel scared or hurt and never have to worry about Freeman coming after her ever again.

_Get a grip Bella. Do something to take up time._ she thought fiercely. Then decided on using the spare time to make sure she had everything packed. She ruffled through her luggage checking off all her clothes, books, and with a jolt Edward's last letter to her along with his old spy kit that had saved all their lives. Bella stood up and wandered to the side table and pulled the drawer out to make sure she left nothing behind. There within the drawer was the drawing of Vampire Edward, where she'd left it the night before. Smiling sadly Bella stroked the drawings' face.

"Have you forgotten me?" she sighed. A dark mark appeared beneath Edward's eye. For one unreal moment Bella thought her drawing was crying, then she realized it was her tears falling onto the parchment.

Red numbers flashed on the clock.

4:38.

Bella grabbed her bag and with one last fleeting look around her room she began down the stairs to meet her foster family.

Miss Tanner was standing in the lobby accompanied by a friendly looking couple who appeared in their mid twenties.

"Good morning Bella." Miss Tanner whispered.

Bella nodded and pulled her trunk over to the couple.

"You lot had better leave." Miss Tanner sighed. "Goodbye Bella. I hope you have a good life."

Bella looked up into Miss Tanner's face with a great intensity. "Promise me," she began, "promise me you won't let anything happen to any of the kids here."

"I promise." Miss Tanner's eyes glazed over.

"And t-tell Chris goodbye for me."

Miss Tanner smiled sadly. "I will."

Then Bella allowed herself to be steered out by her new family. Memories of Edward's departure haunted her as she remembered that last kiss, he looks in his eyes, the feeling as though her heart was breaking, not in half, but into thousands of painful shards that pierced her chest every time she thought of him. Bella was only vaguely aware of the man taking her luggage and of herself climbing into the backseat. It was the slamming doors that brought her back to reality.

"Hi." The woman said kindly turned around in the passenger seat to face her. "I'm Eloise Cook. You can call me Eloise."

"And I'm Eric." The man in the driver's seat interjected.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan." Bella looked down at her lap and muttered, "Thanks for doing this."

"Oh sweetheart it's no problem." Eloise chortled.

They drove in an awkward silence for a while until the airport came into view.

Eric got out first and held the door open for Bella in a gentlemanly fashion. She attempted to smile at him, but it was forced and insincere.

The airport was crowded and it took them an unreasonably long time to get their bags checked and onto a flight. Bella, who had never been on a plane before, felt a brief spasm of fright as she boarded along with her fellow passengers. Eloise squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

The flight seemed to last years. Bella held herself upright. Not daring to look out the window, in fear of throwing up. Finally the pilot came over the intercom announcing they were landing in Los Angeles.

Bella's feet were unbearably shaky as she stepped off the plane. She battled the nausea that was threatening to overcome her.

"Are you okay?" Eloise looked nervous. "You look so pale."

"I'm always pale." Bella croaked.

Eric looked worried. "You're not gonna get sick?" His brow furrowed as he asked.

Steadying herself Bella shook her head. "I-I'm okay sir."

He patted her on the back and he and Eloise led the way to their car, a sleek little convertible. They drove along the busy streets passing huge buildings, stores, apartments, clubs, and too many palm trees to count. The city sped by and the car wound around into a little neighborhood; turning into the driveway of a gorgeous little Californian home, surrounded by palm trees.

Eloise headed up to unlock the door, while Eric hauled the trunks out of the backseat. Bella took hers as Eloise motioned for her to come inside. The houses interior was beautifully decorated with deep green walls, plants in every corner, a large flat screen hanging on a wall, complete with all leather furniture.

"Wow. You have a lovely home." The words were honest, but Bella noticed her voice sounded dead. Eloise chortled and tapped Bella's head.

"Wanna see your room?"

Bella nodded and followed Eloise down a long hallway to a room at the back.

She was shocked to find, not a quaint little guest room, but a large master bedroom with every furnishing imaginable. Bella's favorite part though was the far wall, which wasn't a wall at all, but a large sliding glass window that looked out over the pool.

"This is my room?"

"Of course."

Bella set down her things, glad that the view of the beautiful pool had distracted her momentarily from her miseries.

"So while you're here, just make yourself at home. What's ours is yours." Eloise said as she straightened a picture of the beach that hung on the back wall. "I'll just leave you to unpack then? Good."

Bella flopped on the bed and lost herself in thought. Wondering what Chris was doing right then. Wondered if Edward would know that she was gone. Would Chris call him? Should she try to find him?

Groaning Bella buried her face in the thick comforter. She hadn't realized before how tired she was. Sleep came easily. Washing over her. And she welcomed the darkness that took over. She welcomed the escape from her nightmarish realities.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Catastrophe

Chapter 29!!!! If you find any mistakes tell me!!! I had a hard time checking over!!!

Chapter 29: Catastrophe

Two weeks had gone by since Bella had arrived in California. She already felt like an expert on the area on account of Eloise dragged her everywhere. Bella wasn't sure whether it was because she had always wanted a daughter or because she was trying to perk her up, but either way Bella found herself out in LA from sun up to sun down.

Even the excursions in sunny Los Angeles however couldn't keep Bella somewhat happy for long. No matter how much light shined on her, the dark cloud that had been hovering over Bella since Edward left waited patiently on her horizon waiting to block out the sun.

It was a cheerful morning as Bella rolled out of bed. Down the hall Eloise and Eric were still in their bathrobes drinking their coffee.

"Bella!" Eloise greeted enthusiastically. "Get yourself some breakfast, love. We have a big day ahead of us. We're meeting some friends!"

Bella poured herself some cereal and juice and took her seat at the table.

"Who are we meeting?" Bella asked.

"An old friend of mine. She has a son about your age, Cody."

"Ah."

"Yes, yes. Well I am hoping you and Cody will get on well. He's a wonderful boy and you need a friend."

"Thank you Eloise."

The two hit the road while Eric went to play golf with some of his friends. They drove into the city and pulled in front of a little shop. Bella followed Eloise into the store. A little bell tinged from overhead.

"Eloise!" A voice called and a slender woman with flowing black hair and dark shades came out of the back and embraced her.

"Oh Abigail! You look fantastic! Oh and this must be Cody!" Eloise moved to hug the boy who just appeared trailing behind his mother. He looked embarrassed as his mother tussled his curly hair.

"And who is this?" Abigail lowered her sunglasses and focused her brilliant green eyes on Bella.

"Oh where are my manners!" Eloise pulled Bella forward. "This is the orphan Eric and I took in. Miss Bella."

"Well then, let's get going shall we?" Abigail exclaimed clapping her manicured hands together.

The group went shopping for hours. Bella and Cody sulking in shop corners as the adults squealed over clothing.

"I'd have thought you'd be all over this."

Bella looked over in shock to find Cody talking to her. He hadn't said anything to her since they had met.

The women had forced them into a tiny pink store that sold all sorts of summer dresses and cutesy accessories. Once again Bella and Cody found themselves standing awkwardly in a corner by the dressing rooms.

"What?" Bella asked taken aback.

"You know, shopping…" Cody's face reddened slightly.

"Why because I'm a girl?"

"N-no I just thought…"

"It's okay. I'm not really into this kind of stuff. Back at Ridgeway most of my friends were boys."

"Oh…what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being an orphan."

Cody lifted his head to look her in the eyes. She noticed he was kind of cute with his curly black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh, well it's really all I've ever known. My parents gave me up when I was three."

"Wow…were they teen parents?"

Bella smiled at him. "No, they just decided they were better off without me."

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. That was insensitive."

"Actually I'm weirdly glad you did."

Cody's eyebrows rose. "Huh?"

"Well, it's just people normally treat me like I'm this little, fragile child who could snap any minute."

"You don't seem fragile to me." The blush started to creep up Cody's neck again. Bella found her own face felt a little hot, too.

"Bella? Cody?" Eloise appeared from behind a rack of clothes loaded up with shopping bags. "Ready to go?"

Soon Bella and Cody were talking about everything together. Sports, books, music, school...

"And then", Cody gasped wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "we let the frog go and it started hopping around the lab and the teacher was going crazy!"

"I wish I went to your school." Bella giggled.

"You will eventually. It's a law, you have to go. I hope you're in all my classes and we can study together and…"

"Guys? Time to go!"

They followed the sound of Abigail's voice to the cashier.

"Well," Eloise sighed checking her watch, "I suppose it's time to go."

After Abigail and Eloise said their farewells Bella turned to follow Eloise out, her stomach sinking at the thought of falling back into her depressing thoughts.

"Hey Bella?"

Cody slipped a piece of paper into her hand. "That's my number. Call anytime. If you need a tour guide or just wanna talk."

"Thanks." Bella grinned at him before hopping into the convertible.

That night Bella tried to live off the ghost of laughter, but as she crawled into bed she felt the cloud slide into place, darkening her dreams…

_Miss Tanner paced around her office. Her hand hovered over her voicemail button, then she pushed down and Freeman's voice filled the office._

"_Oh Iliana. I warned you did I not? Was the life of that insufferable girl really more important than the others in Ridgeway, including your own? I warned you and you went behind my back. I don't know where she is, but I will find her. Too bad you and the other orphans will have died in vain. Say your prayers love. You've run out of time…"_

"NO!" Bella screamed, waking to find herself upright in bed, sun streaming through the curtains.

She heard feet pounding down the hall and her door flew open.

"Bella what the…" Eric cried. But Bella ran past him and on impulse, flicked on the news.

"And for your National News…Margaret Gibson."

"Thanks you Peter." The newscaster stared solemnly at the screen. "Last night in New York City there was a terrible fire at Ridgeway Orphanage. It took hours for anyone to arrive on the scene and the orphanage seemed to have been locked from, get this, the outside. By the time investigators arrived at the scene, New York's oldest orphanage was nothing, but ashes. There were no survivors. Among the dead were over 30 orphans and newly appointed headmistress, Iliana Tanner. This was the same site where Harold Freeman was arrested for the murder of thirteen young children. New York held a moment of silence this morning to mourn for the lives lost in this tragic fire."

"No…" whispered Bella. "No, no, NO!"

Eric and Eloise stood silently behind her. The remote slid from Bella's sweaty hands and clattered to the floor. No one moved to get it.

Bella couldn't comprehend it…everyone dead. Miss Tanner who had done everything to save her, all the innocent little kids, all her friends who'd helped her bust Freeman, Chris…Chris who had loved her...

The world seemed to stop. To just end right there. Bella's feet were rooted to the floor.

"Bella?" Eric murmured. It was her name that broke the spell. And the horror was unleashed; it was all real. They were all dead. Everyone. Bella spun wildly on the spot and sprinted to her room. She didn't know what she was going to do. Cry? Kill herself? All she knew was she had to be alone…

Bella threw herself onto her bed and screamed into the pillow, unable to breathe through her tears.

"IT'S OVER!" she screamed. "YOU'VE WON FREEMAN!" Bella knew he couldn't hear her, but she was in too much shock, too much pain to be reasonable. And she knew what she had screamed was true. Because it was truly over. Freeman had won.

"Bella?" Eloise stood at the door, tear streaks running down her face. "I'm so sorry. Are…are you alright?"

"No." Bella choked out. How could this woman ask such a question? Had Eloise any idea what she had just lost?

"Bella, I-I understand…"

"STOP! You don't understand anything!" Bella knew she was being horrible, but she didn't care. "All my friends are dead! The love of my life forgot about me!" Bella's breath was coming in short gasps now. She was sure Eloise had no clue what she was saying, but she continued. "I hope he finds me! And I hope he kills me! I don't want to live anymore! He's taken everyone from me! Lucinda, Edward, Chris…"

Eloise walked over and lay her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Freeman is not going to get you. We're not going to let him. Your friends, they died trying to save you. And I doubt your love has forgotten you. Who could forget a pretty girl like you?" Eloise offered Bella a tissue. "Now dry your eyes. You start school tomorrow."

"School?" Bella looked up into Eloise's eyes in shock. "You're joking right?"

"You and Cody were so excited about school yesterday and Bella, you need an education. And I have a feeling that the best thing for you would be to go about a normal life and make some friends."

Bella snorted. "A normal life. Sure. Cause all normal kids get stalked by psycho killers…"

"Bella, Miss Tanner's plan worked brilliantly. Freeman is totally clueless as to where you are. He believes you're still in New York."

"Oh yes, Miss Tanner's brilliant plan. The one that got everyone k-k-k…" Tears once again blinded Bella's vision.

"Bella, all those kids died to save you. Dry your eyes, slap a smile on your face, go to school, make new friends, and keep a low profile. That's all you can do."

Bella nodded weakly.

"Good." Eloise stood up. "I expect you downstairs for dinner in half an hour."

As soon as the door was closed, Bella crossed the room to her suitcase and pulled out Edward's letter.

_Bella,_

_I pray to God that you find this. I figured you'd need it for your trip to the cellar. I couldn't leave this about where Freeman might find it so I hid it here. I hoped that you'd be able to find it. I wish I could've hidden you a clue or just told you, but I was afraid of it being discovered. _

_Take this, Bells. Use it, get Freeman fired. As you read this I am finding out what Freeman wants with you and how to save you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ever. I promise. I love you, Isabella Swan. I'll be back to you before you know it. In the mean time be safe. I love you._

_~Edward_

Bella frowned at the note.

_I'll be back to you before you know it. _

"No you won't Edward." Bella whispered. Then she tore the paper into tiny pieces and hid them in her pocket.

"Bella! Dinner!"

Bella walked down the stairs, but before entering the kitchen she stopped by the living room where a fire roared in the hearth. Reaching in her pocket, she withdrew the shreds of Edward's letter and tossed them into the flames. They flickered bright and the fire licked the paper, drawing in, crinkling it, and turning it black. Then it was gone. Out of her life. Just like Ridgeway, just like Chris, and just like Edward.

Forks Washington was gloomy as ever as Edward sat staring at the window. Every rain drop that hit the window seemed to sing _Bella, Bella, Bella_.

Edward's stomach tightened as he saw her in his head. He big brown trusting eyes, her sweet lips forming the words "I love you." He put his hand to the glass and allowed a tear to leak from his eye. Bella must think him a terrible liar. He had promised her over and over again he'd come back, that he'd save her. And here he was in Forks, no closer to saving his love than before.

A light knock sounded on the door.

Edward jumped. The bad thing about living in a house of vampires was you never heard them come upstairs. He opened it to see Alice standing there a look of pain on her face.

"Edward? There's something you need to see…"

Edward's heartbeat quickened. Alice was always so happy go lucky. Surely this had to be bad. Trying to keep calm he followed her to the living room where the Cullens were huddled around the TV.

"What's happened?" Edward asked hurriedly staring at the picture on the screen. It was a pile of ashes on the ground. The backdrop looked strangely familiar…it reminded him of a young girl with a bright smile and eyes the color of milk chocolate…

"Bella!" Edward gasped. "That's where Ridgeway…" He couldn't breathe. He felt another panic attack coming on. Alice's voice was in his ear trying to calm him, but all he could hear was the newscaster.

"Doors locked from the outside."…"No survivors."…"Deaths include over 30 orphans…"…"No survivors…" "No survivors…"

"Bella…" Edward cried out one more time before the tunnel of night closed in.


	31. Chapter Thirty: Before and After

Here is Chapter 30! I'm gunna explain something about the new chapter in a second, but first I'd like to say that I changed the Aztecs to the Mayans and the temple is now located in Mexico- not Peru. I think I was thinking about the Mayans when I started this story, but I wrote down "Aztecs" instead. Anyway in World History we were watching a video on the Mayans and it makes loads more sense for the Mayans to be the ancient civilization of the story considering they were extremely violent and sacrificed everything to their Gods because they thought the Gods would "repay" them. So please not that that has changed. Okay, so about this chapter. First, it's going to start off as a flashback to the day Ridgeway was burned down, so you can see (or rather read) about everyone dying. Just telling you that so there's no confusion there. Then there will be a present day moment, but with a character we haven't seen in a while (or possibly a couple- I'm making this up as I go along). Okay so I'm going to shut up now so you can read. Thanks, hope you like it!

Chapter 30: Before and After

Ridgeway the day it was burned down

A loud snore echoed through the boys' dormitory. Startled, Chris jumped up out of his cot. It took him a second for his eyes to adjust and to get a bearing on his surroundings; then he remembered. Bella was leaving that morning. Looking out the window, he saw the sky was still dark. His heart skipped a beat. Maybe she hadn't left yet. He thought about giving her a goodbye kiss. The kind she and Edward had before he left. She already knew he loved her; there was nothing to hide anymore. He sprinted out the door and downstairs to the lobby area. But Bella wasn't there, just a worried looking Miss Tanner.

"Where is she?" The words spilled out of Chris' mouth before he could choke them back. Miss Tanner's eyes met his.

"I'm sorry Chris, you've just missed her."

Chris leaned up against a wall and allowed his body to slide down it so he was sitting on the ground. He put his head in his hands.

"She…she told me to tell you goodbye from her." Miss Tanner continued.

When Chris didn't move, she sat down beside him.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered. Chris looked up and was shocked to see tears streaming down her face. "He's going to know. He's going to find out. I just know it."

"Miss Tanner, it's okay. Us kids, we've been pulling dangerous stunts to bring him down for years. We risked our lives over and over again to protect Bella. We love her. I love her. I'm sure anyone here; well any of us guys anyway, would die for her. She's our little sister. She's the one thing we all have in common. The thing that made us all a family."

"I'm so sorry." Miss Tanner sobbed.

"Don't. You need to keep it together. For us. Please."

She nodded weakly then pasted on a fake smile and pushed herself off the floor. "Right. Thank you."

Chris nodded and turned to go back upstairs.

That was when the phone rang. The smile slipped off Miss Tanner's face and her eyes grew wide. Chris spun around and ran to the phone, yanking it out of its cradle.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he screamed, knowing exactly who it was and why he was calling.

"I would like to speak to Iliana please." came a cool, male voice from the other end.

Chris looked up at Miss Tanner uncertainly. She seemed to have gotten herself together though, and held out a hand to receive the phone.

"Hello?" she murmured, doing her best not to throw up.

"So you thought you'd go behind my back, love? Thought I wouldn't know if you sent off the little brat? Thought you could pull the wool over my eyes? Well you didn't Iliana. I gave you a chance and you blew it. You don't get another one. We won't be speaking again. Goodbye."

"WAIT! Please, please, PLEASE! You can harm me! Kill me! But please, don't hurt the other children!"

There was a click as Freeman hung up the phone, then the dial tone sounded and hysterically Iliana Tanner threw the phone down.

"Quick! We need to alert everyone! We need to evacuate!"

Chris nodded. "I'll go wake up the other kids. You get the adults ready to get everyone out. But maybe you should call the police first."

"Yes, yes, yes…" Miss Tanner sped down the corridor toward where the workers slept as Chris sprinted up to the dormitories.

"WAKE UP!" he screamed as he flung the door opened. The guys all got up, groggily, to their feet.

"Dude, what the hell?" Josh groaned.

"No time! Freeman is planning on exterminating us because we helped Bella get out!"

"Wait?" Matt jumped up. "Did you say Freeman? As in the creeper who got sacked?"

"GET UP! GET THE GIRLS AND FREAKING GET OUT OR YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Chris looked so panicked that the boys bit back their questions and fled the dorm heading for the girls. They threw open the door and although the girls wailed and fought them, they were able to pull them all out in the hall. Chris exited the door frame to try and help ease the crowd. Something ran into him, hard.

"Chris! What's going on?" Celeste was so frazzled that it took Chris a moment to recognize her.

"Freeman is coming to seek revenge for us helping Bella. He's going to kill us all. We're trying to evacuate."

"Freeman?" Celeste turned toward a decorative trashcan and started throwing up. Chris threw his hands out and grabbed her hair, pulling it out of her way. Josh walked by and gave Chris a look.

"Don't worry about it! Just keep them moving!" Chris yelled in response. Nodding, Josh held up his hand and a line of crying girls between four and eight followed him down the hall. Celeste straightened up. Her eyes were puffy and red. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Thanks." She croaked. Chris put his arm around her shaking body and steered her along with the crowd.

That's when they heard it.

A fire alarm.

But worse than that a terrible drawn out scream.

Miss Tanner came flying down the hall.

"MISS TANNER! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" yelled Chris over the chaos. But his question was answered by the red glow coming from the end of the hallway. The fire crept down the wooden floor eating it up. There was a crash as part of the floor gave way and collapsed, taking some deadly flames with it.

"RUN!" Chris cried out. There was a stampede as everyone ran, trampling over their friends. Chris clutched Celeste tighter and yanked her along as they flew toward the stairs; Celeste retching the whole way. Someone grabbed onto Chris' arm. He turned to see Josh looking horrified.

"I HAD FIVE YEAR OLD! SHE GOT TRAMPLED! CHRIS, SHE'S DEAD!" The tears in Josh's eyes overflowed.

Chris' heart sank. They were dying. Finally the door came into view. Chris dove for it and pulled.

It didn't open.

The door was locked from the outside. They were locked inside with the roaring fire.

"NO!" Chris kicked the door with his anger and then, pulling Celeste and Josh he sped to the side door. When they approached it Chris grabbed at the handle and tried, in vain, to open the door. "DAMN THING!" He banged on it with all the fight left in him. He felt Celeste untangle herself from him. He turned to watch her heading alone to the doorway in which they had come through.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Celeste spun around. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE! IF I DIE IT'LL BE OF MY OWN POWER!" At the moment the fire reared around, blazing violently three feet in front of Celeste and she walked toward it.

"CELESTE! GET BACK HERE!" Chris' voice was pleading. He didn't want to watch her die. Josh tugged at his arm.

"LET HER GO! DON'T FIGHT HER! SHE'S RIGHT ANYWAY!"

"CELESTE!" Chris continued to call. But Celeste walked straight into the flame. Her body disappeared as the fire ate her up. A few black ashes spurted from the haze. And Celeste was gone.

Chris' face was wet, from tears and sweat.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Josh's voice broke his trance.

"WE CAN'T DIE!" He gasped back.

"I'M GOING LIKE CELESTE!

"JOSH, PLEASE YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Chris' chest was aching with his sobs. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"SORRY MAN!" Josh slapped him on the back in an extremely normal way that didn't match his terrified face. "SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE!" And with that he sprinted into the blaze.

Chris collapsed, unable to breathe. He coughed and choked on the smoke. His mind was being torn from his dying body. The fire closed in, the heat becoming overwhelming. Chris laid his head against the floor and prayed to God, something he'd never done before. He opened his eyes a bit and all he saw were colors. Red, Orange, and Yellow. The flames licked at his body, closing in on him, forming the coffin he would never have.

End of flashback

Present day

Dan Chassady stood half dressed in his apartment in Manhattan. Glancing at the clock he realized he was going to be late for his class. He quickly pulled on a white T-shirt, and then reached for the remote. Just before he was about to turn off the TV though, a story caught his eye. An orphanage in the city had just gone up in flames, leaving no survivors. Dan felt his body growing numb because he knew that orphanage. He knew those dead children. They were his friends. His family. Sleeping on his piano, teaching Edward to play, Freeman's plot to kill Bella, the trip to the wine cellar…He couldn't take it. His brain shut down as he fell onto his bed, no longer caring about being late to class. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. He knew what he had to do. He had to go to the ruins of his old home. Nothing would make him feel better. Light-headed and holding back tears, Dan left his apartment and got into his car to go, not to school, but to Ridgeway.

Charlie Swan was sitting on his couch in Forks, Washington. The news was running a story about an orphanage in New York that had been burned down. The police suspected foul play. The story made Charlie want to throw up, not just because of the amount of people killed, but the fact that his daughter was among them. He remembered the day his now ex-wife Renee and him had dropped off their only child. Just gave her up because she was different. Because she scared them. Ever since doing so Charlie had always felt a twinge of regret. He felt it the strongest the day Renee had left, telling him that he was a monster to force her to give up her baby. Now he felt that shooting pain again, realizing that it was his fault his baby, his Bella was dead. He may have well burned down that orphanage himself for all the guilt he felt. Suddenly a thought struck him. Dr. Cullen and his family had recently adopted a boy, who was about as old as Bella would be, from Ridgeway. Perhaps the boy had known her. Charlie daydreamed about talking to the Cullen's new son about his daughter. He wondered, however, how it would make him feel. Happy? Sad? Angry? More guilty than he already felt? Maybe, he didn't want to hear about Bella. It could only hurt. Charlie buried the thought and made for bed. Maybe, this was just a surreal dream. Maybe, when tomorrow came around everything would be just as it had been the past eleven years. Maybe, Bella would still be living. Maybe, all of the victims would be.


	32. Chapter Thirty One: Dan

Chapter 31!!! This chapter may be real boring. Just a bit of background history on Dan. Even though it may be hard to get through it may be crucial later so I'd suggest at least skimming it if you plan on continuing this story. Or if you are like me and cannot read background info to save your life you can skip to the end in order to get an idea on what just happened. Also if you see any typing errors or things that just don't make sense in any chapter please tell me because I'm a semi perfectionist and don't have time to re-read all my chapters, but I hate having my mistakes out there. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 31: Dan

When Dan was five his parents had been killed in an earthquake. They had both been in California on business, leaving Dan with his great aunt. They were up in the top of a building in a meeting when the earthquake hit, causing the building to crash to the ground. Dan remembered watching the news in horror, seeing the building fall again and again. Being five, it had taken an explanation from his aunt to understand what was happening. He had cried and called for his mommy and daddy for days before he realized they weren't coming back. Ever. That was his first encounter with death. It had taken his world from him.

Unfortunately it wouldn't be the last time death turned his life upside down. Dan lived with his aunt for another year after his parents' deaths, but she was old and her heart was in poor condition. A week after Dan turned six, she had a heart attack. Dan was the one who found her body. He never could get the image of her broken form, eyes rolled back in her head, out of his mind. It had haunted him his whole life.

His aunt had been his last family member. Both his parents were only children and both sets of grandparents were deceased. So the day the EMTs took away his caretakers body was the day the social worker took him to Ridgeway. The only good thing in his life by that point was the grand piano of his aunt's he had adored. She left it to him in her will and against the social worker's wishes he had been able to pack it in a truck and take it to Ridgeway. Freeman hadn't been happy when he saw it, claiming it was a "waste of space". That's when Dan had piped in that the piano was his bed. After that day, he slept on that piano every single night in his desperation to keep it.

At first Ridgeway seemed like hell on Earth. All the other boys in dorm were older than he was and didn't accept him into their lives. Dan was always alone. Soon they started leaving, going their own ways in life and new people started coming in. Oddly enough though, it wasn't any of the boys he felt closest to, but the three year old girl with the big brown eyes. She had been dumped at Ridgeway by her parents and was all alone. One of the younger boys in the dorm, Chris, had taken her under his wing. He said she didn't live with the other girls, but in a spare room in the attic area. Determined for her not to be alone, Chris had brought her into the guys' dorm every day forming a close brother-sister relationship with her. Dan figured Chris loved Bella more than a sister later on, although Chris had never admitted it. Dan loved the little Bella. He loved her smile, her laugh, her wide curious eyes, the way she questioned everything, the little ringlets her hair fell into when it was wet…she was the sister he had always wanted. Every night Dan would hold her on his lap and tell her stories. Not from a book or anything, just stories he made up. The other boys pretended not to care about knights in shining armor or dragons or princesses locked in towers, but Dan often caught them listening in.

When Bella got a roommate in her little spare bedroom, Dan saw less of her than often. No longer alone at night, Bella wouldn't pop into the dorm before bed. But Dan still felt a certain attachment to her. Her roommate, Lucinda, was Bella's opposite. Whereas Bella was unnaturally brave and curious and outgoing, Lucinda was scared of what seemed like everything. She was quiet and never questioned anything, preferring to be kept in the dark. However as different as the two girls were they got along fantastically and everything went well, until the day of the girls' adoption fair. That was when Lucinda convinced Bella to make an appearance. Dan had to admit when he saw Bella pass by the dorm's door in a little pink dress, looking like a princess from one of his tales, he was terrified. Any adult would kill to be the parent to such an angel. Suddenly the word "adoption" seemed like a threat. It meant ripping apart the family that Dan had worked so hard constructing for himself.

But the adoption fair turned out to be a fiasco and that night Lucinda mysteriously disappeared leaving Bella an emotional wreck. Dan never figured out why until the new boy, Edward Mason, showed up. He had taken Lucinda's place as Bella's roommate and Dan never understood what they spent so much time talking about, so much time exchanging glances as though they shared a secret. Then they appeared in the dorm talking of murder and dead children and threats that circled Bella. They led the expedition to get Freeman kicked out. His removal was the only thing that could keep Bella alive. At first he was skeptical, but once he understood that Bella's life was on the line, he knew he would go to the ends of the Earth to rat Freeman out.

Twice they tried and twice they failed, almost losing Edward to the murderer in the process. Edward came back from their adventure and told them that nothing was down there; that their efforts were a big waste of time. Dan could never shake the feeling that Edward was lying. Since he gave Edward piano lessons, Dan tried over and over to weasel the truth out of him. Nothing worked; Edward just repeated his story in a tired, dead voice.

The years went by and Dan turned eighteen and finally, it was his turn to leave. He enrolled at a community college in Manhattan and lived off the money his aunt had left him. The time began to continue by and even though Dan still loved his old family at Ridgeway, his mind began to wander in a different direction. He worked hard in his schoolwork, making it his job to learn everything about everything. He had had some success in tracking down some distant cousins of his. He had even fallen in love with a girl from his ancient history class. Her name was Gabrielle. Dan knew she was "the one" from the moment he took her in. She had such a different beauty about her with her long jet black hair and her ocean blue eyes that seemed as though they could see straight through you. She was so unlike the tan, blonde cheerleaders, all getting degrees in cosmetics that his friends were dating. Gabrielle was special. Yes, his life was going great and he had buried his friends, the mystery of Ridgeway, and Bella in the back of his mind. Dan hadn't really thought of them for months until the day he was online planning a trip to Mexico to see the Mayan ruins. What about the Mayans that interested him he wasn't so sure. Maybe it was their odd culture, or their scary yet beautiful artwork. If he was honest with himself though he knew it was probably their bloody history. How they sacrificed their own blood to their gods, how they played games not for fun, but to decide who's life was next to be given up in offering. Then in the end they had just disappeared, literally overnight, leaving their marvelous city behind them along with a bunch of murky, untold secrets. Dan relished the idea to speak to the present day Mayans; to beg them to share the stories of their ancestors' lives. His ultimate goal was to write a story about the amazing people who had vanished without a trace. It was within planning the trip that Dan crept across Freeman's name in a historical article. He was shocked to see his old headmaster had taken the same tour of the Mayan ruins that he was about to go on. For the first time in a while he thought about his old life as he read the article. It seemed as though Freeman had been researching an old Mayan legend about a sacrificial ritual, preformed so the gods would present the seeker with treasures and the power to rule the world. Dan had read about the legend before, but never thought much of it. His thoughts flickered to Bella. Edward had said she could do supernatural things. It never made much sense to him, but if Freeman was delusional enough to believe in an ancient tale, he could be planning to sacrifice her. Dan's stomach had turned uncomfortably at the idea of Freeman killing Bella to please some non-existent Mayan gods.

That was a month ago.

They say when you are about to die, you're life flashes before your eyes. Dan wasn't close to death, yet the news of the fire was causing him to flashback. He was driving slowly headed toward Ridgeway, the one place he swore he'd never return to. He was starting to wonder if this was the right thing to do. It seemed to be a good idea a half hour ago, but now as he got closer to the place of so much pain and death he wasn't so sure. Dan told himself over and over that maybe it was best Bella had gone like this. If she hadn't who was to say Freeman wouldn't have attempted to sacrifice her? Ever since reading the article he was having horrible nightmares of Bella lying on a stone slab, scared to death as Freeman brought a dagger down on her heart. He had spoken to Gabrielle about his dreams, hoping that since she was getting a minor in Psychology that she might've been able to help him.

"_When was the last time you talked to Bella?" Gabrielle asked._

"_Like a little over a year ago." He had replied._

"_I think maybe you're just over reacting. I'm sure the article, the dream, and the gossip about your old headmaster all mean nothing. I bet Bella couldn't even do the things they said she could. Once I stared at my sock drawer for a long time trying to open it with my mind and my eyes ended up playing a trick on me and I thought I had done it. Something similar probably happened to her, too."_

"_You don't know Bella. She wouldn't have over exaggerated anything. Trust me."_

_Gabrielle smiled knowingly and stroked his face. "I'm sure you just miss your friends, that's all."_

"_There's something more to it Gabby." Dan turned away from her and looked at the window, running a hand through his hair._

_Gabrielle walked over and stood beside him. "I'm sorry."_

_He shook his head. "Don't be."_

"_Stuff like this only happens in movies." She whispered._

_Dan shifted so he could peer into her eyes. He smiled sadly. "I'm being silly aren't I?"_

"_Not silly. Protective. It's very…sexy." Gabrielle reached up and kissed him._

The traffic slowed to a stop and Dan slammed his fist on the steering wheel; the blare of his horn bringing him back to reality. Dan felt a vibration in his back pocket. With much difficulty he managed to reach back and pull it out.

"Hello?"

"Dan," Gabrielle's impatient voice called out, "where the _hell_ are you? Class started an hour ago! You've never even been a second late! Dr. Gregory was about to call the police!"

"Gabby, sweetheart, I'm not coming to class today. I have to do something."

"DAN CHASSADY DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?"

Dan rolled his eyes. He often teased Gabrielle about how she could study Psychology when she was a psycho herself. Remarks like that always earned him a smack on the arm, but he didn't care. Gabrielle's hot headedness was one of the things he loved about her.

"Look, Gabrielle, I saw a news story today. Ridgeway's been burned down, everyone is dead. I'm sorry I didn't call, I'm trying to keep myself together before I fall apart."

There was silence on the other line. Dan could hear Gabrielle's sharp intake of breath.

"Where are you?" she finally asked.

"I'm stuck in traffic, but my destination is Ridgeway. I don't know why I have to go, but I do."

"Great. I'll meet you there. Give me the directions."

"Gabrielle…I love you, you know I do; but this is just something I have to do alone. I just need to be alone today."

"Right." Gabrielle now sounded as though she was close to tears. The thought made Dan feel guilty; Gabrielle never cried. He knew what he said was true however. This was one day he didn't want his lover around. He just needed to be alone.

The car jolted and Dan looked around to see he was probably five minutes away.

"I'm almost there. I'll call you later. I love you." He waited for a moment hoping to hear he responding "I love you", but it never came; just an odd choking sound. Dan hung up the phone getting the feeling she needed some time alone, too.

Cars in front began to slow down. At first Dan wondered why and then he saw the attraction; a large pile of ash and burnt wood. A couple people pulled over and got out of their cars; Dan mimicked them. His breathe felt as though it had been knocked from his body as he allowed himself to drown in the memories.

Dan didn't know how long he stood there, aware that almost all the people he cared about were in ashes around him. Days, weeks, months could've gone by for all he cared. He was yanked out of his silent vigil by a large gaping hole in the ground. Although the orphanage had been roped off, Dan ducked beneath the yellow tape and walked to it.

The wine cellar's secret room was roped off, too. Piles and piles of black ash lay at the bottom. He remembered looking down into the exact hole and thinking it must go on for forever. Now in the sunlight he could see to the bottom. The mission to the cellar seemed like a lifetime ago. Vomit rose in Dan's throat suddenly as he realized why so much ash must have accumulated in the hole. His friends must've gone in looking for an escape, but died the same as if they'd been above ground. Dan fell to his knees and allowed a crystal of water to fall from his eyes and into the pit. Some part of his mind wondered whose cremated body it had fallen on, the rest of him didn't care. Tremors rocked his body as he lost himself in his painful memories.

"SON, GET OUT OF THERE! THAT'S A POLICE ONLY ZONE!"

Dan didn't acknowledge the voice. A hand clasped on his shoulder.

"Son" The gruff voice was right in Dan's ear now. "You okay?"

Dan looked up, to find himself facing a police officer.

"Yeah." Dan coughed. "I used to live here."

The officer looked uncomfortable more a moment and when he spoke again his tone was softened. "You can stay for one more minute, but I need you to step out soon. This may very well be a crime scene."

"I understand, sir. I'll just be going."

The officer nodded, walked across the lot and began ushering spectators away from the area. Dan stood up and brushed himself off. He was about to head off when something caught his eye. It was a white note folded over and over so that it was small enough to be wedged underneath a piece of wood right by the hole. Leaning over, pretending to tie his shoe and plucked the note out of the crack. A name was scrawled on the front of the paper.

_Dan _

Dan glanced around and discreetly pocketed the note. He knew if the police saw it they would take it up as evidence. He walked, head down back through the lot.

"Hey! You!"

Dan's heart stopped as the officer approached him.

"Yes, officer?" He stuck his hand in his pocket, fingering the corner of the paper.

"You sure your gunna be okay?" Dan was faintly touched by the concern etched in the policeman's face.

"Yes sir." He replied and made for his car before the officer could notice anything suspicious. Dan turned on the engine and drove just far enough to find a parking lot. There he pulled out the note and unfolded it, blowing off some black from the ground.

_Dan,_

_You do not know me. I came in contact with Ridgeway after you were gone. I know you lost a lot in this fire, but one thing you are without didn't perish. Bella Swan was sent off to safety the morning of the fire. I know for a fact Freeman burned the orphanage down for revenge. Bella isn't safe. She is in the sights of a crazed murderer. I am telling you this because although you do not I me, I know you. I've known you since you were born and I knew that you'd go to the sight of your friends' deaths. I hid this note shortly before your arrival. Do not be paranoid. I don't intend to harm merely to warn. Freeman is dangerous. You were right, he plans on sacrificing Bella to the Mayans and I fear you are the only one who can stop it. Your mission is clear. Bella is fourteen now. She has three more years. In those three years you need to find out everything you can about the Mayans, especially their weaknesses. I strongly suggest you put off your trip to Mexico until closer to Bella's seventeenth birthday. Do this and you can spare an innocent life. Perhaps even save more than one. Power can be deadly when in the wrong hands. Use your time wisely. _

_Most Sincerely,_

_MC_

Dan re-read the note several times, feeling more and more uneasy as the words flashed through his brain, not registering. The thought of Bella still alive made him slightly less queasy, but then he'd remember that her life was in his hands.

"Damn." He whispered. "Damn, damn, DAMN!"

He threw his car into gear and sped out of the lot and down the road thinking of nothing, but the mysterious letter. Who was it from? They had known him since birth, but they'd never come into contact. The note had told him not to be paranoid, but he couldn't not be. MC could be in any of the cars around, someone at the college…the possibilities were endless. The ride home seemed much shorter than the ride up. Dan jumped out of his car and sprinted up the apartment steps. He didn't know why, but his guts were telling him this note was no trick. He started making a list of things he needed to do, the number one being- find out where Bella was before Freeman could. Dan was so immersed in the mystery that he nearly crashed into Gabrielle who was sitting on the floor by his door.

"Gabby, what the…"

Gabrielle looked up at him. It was obvious she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry." She said, standing up. "I just…I needed to see you. I feel like this is all my fault…"

"All your fault? How?"

"I told you that your dreams meant nothing, but obviously I was wrong. You sensed something was off. If I hadn't tried to talk some sense into you, you could've gone and stopped it and maybe not feel so upset…"

Dan cut her off with a kiss. "Gabrielle, don't you ever blame yourself for _anything _that happens to me. You were being logical."

Gabrielle shot him a small, watery smile.

"Besides," Dan continued in a matter the fact tone, "if I had gone and tried to stop it I would be dead too. And what use would that be to anyone?"

"Don't…" she moaned.

"Look Gabby, I need you to pull yourself together. I need your help solving a mystery."

She raised her eyebrows. "A mystery?"

Dan showed her the now crinkled letter. Gabrielle poured over it, her face draining color with every line she read.

"Oh my God…"

"I know." Dan agreed.

"Oh my God…" she repeated. "Dan…I…"

"You what?"

"I…I…" Gabrielle shook her head. "Yeah sure. Let's solve this." She covered in an unnaturally high voice.

Dan took her hand and led her inside his apartment.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two: The Nightmare Return

**TWO MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENTS PLEASE READ!!!** First I made a website for visual details in case you need them and soundtracks and posters and stuff. I may also need help with things later on down the line in which case I really really really NEED you to become a member of my site and check it out. **THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE! **The next thing is this story is divided into four parts. Hopefully you'll be able to figure it out yourself, but if you can't please just shoot me an e-mail and I'll explain it.

Chapter 32: The Nightmare Returns

"Happy birthday to you…."

The last of the chorus ended in an applause, leaving sixteen year old Bella Swan to blow out the candles on her cake.

"What'd you wish for?" Bella's best friend Cody asked eagerly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You would ask…" she muttered and took a handful of cake and stuffed in his mouth.

Laughing Cody picked her up and spun her around as their mothers, Eloise and Abigail, smirked knowingly at each other.

Cody cut a piece for Bella and handed it to her, then cut himself a piece. He held out his hand and she took it and he led her out to the back porch.

"So you're sixteen." Cody leaned on the porch rail and popped some cake in his mouth.

"Finally." Bella grinned. "Everyone's dream is to be sixteen."

"You know Bella, the luckiest day of my life was when you moved here." He continued.

Bella's heart sank just a tad. She liked to avoid any mention of her old orphanage; it only brought back painful memories. It had been a good two years since the Bella had left Ridgeway and a good two and half years since her now ex-boyfriend left her. At first Ridgeway and her ex were all she could think about until the day Ridgeway burned down, killing everyone inside. From that point on Bella had pushed all thoughts of her old friends into the back of her mind and attempted to omit the boy who broke her heart from it as well.

"It worked out pretty well for me, too."

"You know sometimes I get bored with life." Cody closed his eyes. "Sometimes I just wanna spice things up a little, you know?"

"Yeah. Totally." Bella licked some icing off her fork.

"Hey, Bella?"

Bella looked at him. "Yeah?"

Suddenly Cody was really close. She could smell the icing on his breath.

"You have some cake on your lip."

That's when Cody leaned in and presses his lips against hers. Bella heard a whistle from inside the house, but she let it roll off her back. This was the escape she'd been waiting two long years for; a way to make _his_ name disappear from her mind for forever. She threw herself into it, holding her body tight against his. This kiss was different than the ones she'd had in the past. This kiss didn't make fireworks go off in her brain, but it was still sweet. It could still keep her mind off the things she didn't want to think about. When Cody pulled away he looked ecstatic.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Bella gave him a small smile.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" she answered, trying to keep her tone light.

Cody reached into his jacket and pulled out a long, black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a crystal heart at the bottom. Bella's breath caught in her chest.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She knew this was where she was supposed to say yes, but she couldn't get the word out of her mouth. A face buried deep in her mind was resurfacing. _His _face. And the kiss she longed for wasn't Cody's kiss, it was _his _kiss. The promise breaker; the boy who crushed her heart. Edward Mason. Just hearing his name in her head made her want to run from the house, get in her car, and find him. That couldn't happen though; she knew it in her heart. If he truly wanted her, truly loved her than he would've found a way back to her. He knew her life was in danger and he didn't even try to get back to her.

_NO!_ She screamed in her head. _GO AWAY!_ Bella tried to banish the thoughts of Edward into her subconscious again.

"Bella?" Cody sounded embarrassed and slightly concerned. "You don't have to, I'm sorry…"

"No, Cody. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." with much difficulty Bella tried to curve her mouth back into a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes really!" Bella knew he wasn't going to buy her false cheeriness alone so she practically threw herself at him, moving her lips with false passion against his. He kissed her back with an insane amount of enthusiasm and Bella knew she was in trouble. She could've been kissing a family member for all the chemistry she felt, but she knew Cody would be expecting make out sessions, hand holding, PDA, and sex. The thought of spending the rest of her life making love with a boy who she only loved as a brother made her feel slightly ill, but if it kept her wandering mind away from Edward, she'd do anything.

The next day she and Cody were walking to school hand in hand. The beautiful necklace from the case hung around Bella's neck as in Cody's words "a symbol of their love."

"So how should we let the school know we're official? I could walk you to your classes, we could hold hands the whole day, we could have a make out session by the lockers…"

"I don't know, I'm sure there are already rumors. I mean we spend all of our time together." Bella muttered.

"Yeah I'm sure, but still I want everyone to know that you're all mine." Cody spun Bella around and held her against him, kissing her again.

"Whoa there!"

Bella jumped about a foot in the air.

"Hey dude!" Cody called out, waving his hand as a guy from school came up the walkway.

"Are you two an item now then?" The boy said.

"Yeah. This is my Bella." Cody grabbed her arm and pulled her into his side. "Oh, Bella, this is Jay. He's a junior."

"Nice to meet you." Bella mumbled.

"Wow man. Good going, you caught a hottie." Jay raised his eyebrows as he looked Bella up and down. "You'd better watch her, she might get stolen."

"Naw, we're in love." Cody chortled.

"In love, eh? Have you two made that official yet?"

"What's making it official in your opinion?"

Jay laughed and clapped Cody on the back. "You'll figure it out when you get to family life." As he walked off, they heard him chuckle "sophomores."

"Ready to go on in then, babe?" Cody asked.

Bella, blushing hard, nodded. "Sure let's go."

That day there were a lot of comments to endure. From "I knew there was something." to "He could do so much better than _her_." Bella walked in the halls, her head held high; her sole comfort being that she couldn't think of Edward if she was too busy kissing someone else.

Forks, Washington was gloomier than ever. A dense grey fog hung down over the town. Edward Mason Cullen woke up wanting desperately not to have to go to school. Day after day was the same for him. Get up, go to school, try to make it through the day, then go to bed dreading the next day. Edward pushed himself out of bed and headed downstairs to find Carlisle watching the news. He turned away; Edward had refused to watch TV, especially the news, ever since he saw the story of Ridgeway's fire. The fire that had killed his true love.

"Edward?" Carlisle said softly.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"I know you are upset and I understand that, but Esme and I have something important to talk to you about and we'd appreciate it if you kept an open mind."

"Of course, can it wait until after school though?"

Carlisle nodded. "If you wish." Edward walked outside and got into his car.

The school day seemed to wear on for forever. Edward just sat wondering what Carlisle and Esme wanted, as the teacher droned on and on about pointless things. More than once Edward caught him tracing _Bella_ with his pointer finger on the surface of the desk. That wasn't odd for him though. His dead lover was always on his mind.

When he finally arrived home the whole family was sitting in the living room. None of the older Cullens had gone to school that day, but it was all fine for them seeing as they were all ancient and knew the material like the back of their hands.

"There you are Edward!" Esme exclaimed, motioning for him to sit down.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Edward asked suspiciously.

Carlisle's eyes met Edward's. "Two years ago, we adopted you. We took you here and we asked you if we could change you, if we could truly make you part of this family. You said no. You told us you couldn't leave your beloved alone and human in this world. Edward, I don't want to open any new wounds, but we were wondering that since your soul mate is…no longer among us, if you had changed your mind about joining as. As an immortal."

Edward closed his eyes. "Becoming immortal, does it make your memories disappear?"

"At first they are merely clouded at first, but yes over time they do vanish completely."

"Then I want to be like you."

Everyone was silent, staring at Edward in shock.

"Edward, are you sure?" Esme said in a hushed tone.

"Positive. I thought I could live without Bella. I thought I could get over her. But I was wrong. It kills me to know she's gone somewhere that I can't get to her. At first I thought if I died I'd be with her, but who's to say there is a God, a heaven. At this point I just want to forget. I want to have fun again. I don't want to feel dead anymore."

Carlisle's face was full of pain and understanding as he gazed across the table at Edward.

"Very well." He said, breaking the silence, "I'm very glad you've decided to join us. Now let's think of timing. You're sixteen now, soon to be seventeen. How about we turn you on your seventeenth birthday, then our family will be staggered nicely."

"That sounds good. I'm very tired; I'll just be getting upstairs." Edward sighed.

"Of course. See you tomorrow…son."

Edward lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Although he was in a house full of people he had never felt so lonely. "Bella," he whispered to the dark. "If you're up there…I love you. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to you sooner. I could've stopped this, it's all my fault." He brushed a tear away from his eye. "I don't know if I believe in heaven, in God. I wish I could know for sure. I wish I could know that you're safe and happy wherever you are. I wish that I knew so that I could die and be with you." Edward breathed in the silence. Listening. Trying with all his might to hear Bella's sweet voice. "Bella, even though in ten years or so I won't remember you, you'll always be in my heart. I know that sounds stupid, but it's true. You'll always be with me one way or another. I'm letting you go because I have to, not because I want to. I love you forever, Bella Swan." Edward closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come.

Dan Chassady ran into his girlfriend's apartment.

"Gabrielle!" he yelled.

"Dan! Did you figure out…?"

"Yes! The last piece of the puzzle, Gabby!" Dan's eyes shone with excitement.

"What?"

"I know how to stop Freeman." Dan gasped holding up a square of printer paper.

Harold Freeman set down his suitcase on the hotel bed in LA.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" The bellhop asked.

"Hook me up with internet access." Freeman snapped.

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it, sir."

"Be sure you do."

The door clicked shut and Freeman booted up his laptop and waited for the internet to click on. As soon as he did he clicked on the folder labeled "Isabella". A map of California appeared, a little red dot blinking furiously in a location only a few miles away from the hotel. Smiling to himself Freeman opened his suitcase and pulled out a gun, a stun gun, and a gag. He threw them in a smaller briefcase and hid it under his bed. He was going to have a busy week.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three: Running

"Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."

Chapter 33: Running

Bella sat in her desk as Mr. Leo, her history teacher, droned on and on about the Mayan civilizations. She held her face up with the palm of her hand, watching the clock; counting the seconds as they ticked by, each one seeming like a minute. Something hit the back of her head causing her to shake herself awake and look to see who hit her. Cody smiled from a few seats down and nodded at a balled up piece of paper that was lying on the floor by Bella's foot. She leaned over, picking it up and unfolding it. _Of course Mr. Leo wouldn't notice kids throwing paper across the room._ Bella thought, shaking her head. She smoothed the note out of her desk to see Cody's messy scribble.

_Hey Bells, can you come over tomorrow? Our parents are going to be out clubbing all night, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves._

Bella's heart skipped a couple beats as she wondered if Cody meant what she thought. She twisted around in her seat and mouthed "What?" Cody replied by mouthing "Write back." Bella picked up her pen and scrawled,

_What're we going to do all night? Watch movies?_

She slid it across the floor and he trapped it beneath his shoe. In record time he had it sailing across the room where it bounced off Bella's back and onto the desk behind her. The boy in the desk flicked it to her and she fumbled trying to grab it.

_Sure, if that's what you want to call it. _

"Miss Swan?"

Bella looked up as everyone's heads turned towards her; Mr. Leo was focused on her, a disapproving look on his face.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you answer my question?"

"I'm sorry sir…" Bella dropped her gaze feeling heat flood her face. "I was just…."

"Not listening?" Mr. Leo sighed and sat down at his desk, clicking around on his laptop. "Okay class! I have a real treat for you. I was able to get a hold of a research video from one of America's greatest historians! He did a ton of research on ancient civilizations, but he especially focused on the Mayans. I think you will find this interesting." When everyone was settled he motioned for a girl sitting by the switch to kill the lights.

A window came on the screen and Bella's heart nearly stopped as she herself watching a much younger Harold Freeman talking to the camera.

"My name is Harold Freeman here reporting from the Mayan ruins in Mexico."

A cold sweat broke on the back of her neck and her breath caught in her chest.

"I'm researching the old legends of the region." Freeman continued. "Right now I am standing in a tomb. It was for one of their kings they absolutely revered so he had the most elaborate and most mysterious graves ever." He gestured to a stone slab in the middle of the tomb. "Long after he was gone to people of the area still sacrificed to him. They actually believed him to be a God." Freeman walked over to a wall by the slab and ran his fingertips along a painting with unrecognizable symbols. "This right here is the most famous legend the people here had. It says 'The seeker of immense fortune and power needs only to sacrifice the chosen one of stories to the gods.'" Freeman pointed to a picture of a terrified looking girl with long brown hair and grinned. "Legend says the so called chosen one is a young girl with special powers. Right here it says 'In order to please the gods the chosen one must be sacrificed on the sacred stone table as she reaches her seventeenth year.' Translation is a tricky process, but that's the bare bones of it."

Bella felt a wave of nausea wash over her.

"Mr. Leo! I think I'm going to be sick!" She moaned.

"Go to the nurse's office, then! You don't need a pass!"

Bella jumped up from her desk abandoning her things and sprinted to the bathroom. She flew into a stall, slammed the door, and leaned against the filthy wall. Tears streamed down her face, silent, painful, and making it hard to breathe. The bathroom door opened and someone called "Bella?"

The sound of Cody's voice made Bella's head spin for a minute. Had she, in desperation to get away from the classroom, run into the wrong bathroom?

"Bella? Bella, it's me."

"Go a-a-away." The words were hard to get out; her breath was coming in short supply.

"Okay, okay. I'm gone. If you need any help just tell me."

When Bella was sure he was gone she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, exhaling in relief when she saw she had bars.

"Eloise?" She half- sobbed into the phone. "Please come get me. Please."

At home Bella lay on her bed trying with all her might to erase the stupid legend Freeman had been talking about from her mind. It all fit so scarily though. She realized she hadn't used her powers for years. Turning on her side, Bella focused on a ballpoint pen sitting on the nightstand. So slowly that at first she wasn't sure if she'd only been imagining it, the pen rose into the air.

"I'm so screwed." She muttered to herself.

A knock sounded on the door. "Bella? Hun? Can I come in?"

"Sure Eloise."

Eloise danced in and perched herself at the end of Bella's bed. "Cody said you two had plans tonight. A movie over at his place?"

"I can't go."

"Please Bella? I don't want you home alone all night."

Bella weighed her options. She could either stay with Cody and face the "sex talk" or she could lie in bed all night, jumping at every shadow and screaming at every noise as she waited to be murdered.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Great. Eric and I are heading out. Don't dawdle too long; I don't want you walking alone in the dark."

"Yeah no problem."

Thirty minutes later Bella was walking down the sidewalk towards Cody's house. The streets seemed dead even for the late afternoon. No one was out in their yards, or walking along the street, or even driving down the road. The feeling of being watched hung in the air and Bella found herself throwing nervous glances over her shoulder every few minutes.

The back car was completely silent as it slowed down beside Bella. She made sure her face was not directed toward the car.

"Excuse me? Excuse me? Miss?"

Bella took a quick peek at the driver and stopped dead in her tracks. Of course, Harold Freeman sat smirking at her from the front seat of the car.

"Why don't you hop in my car, Bella? We can catch up."

Bella was so caught by surprise at the stupidity of the question she laughed shakily. "Wow. Did you really think it'd be that easy?"

"Course not." Freeman took a long drag from a cigarette. "You're a fighter Bella. I've always seen that in you. You've gotten so big since I last saw you."

"Leave me alone."

"Get in the car Bella."

Out of the corner of her eye Bella saw Freeman was holding a gun.

_He's going to kill you anyway. You might as well run and chance it._ Bella's mind whirred frantically, then she felt her feet leave the pavement and she hardcore sprinted through a side alley and up another side road. She heard car wheels screeching and ducked behind a garbage can as Freeman's sleek car sped by.

She only had a moment of relief before hands grasped her arms tightly, pulling her into a dark alleyway. Bella opened her mouth to scream, but whoever her captor was had gagged her. She was pulled deeper through the shadows.

"Don't move. Don't speak." A voice hissed. Bella found herself being forced into a large truck. She attempted to see who was kidnapping her; she was being hold in such a way that seeing the person behind her was unmanageable.

Once in the truck, someone slid into the front seat. All Bella could see was the back of the man's head. A pretty female jumped in beside her and plucked the gag from her mouth.

"Sorry about that Bells." The driver spoke. Something about his voice was so familiar it caused Bella's heart to swell. He looked in the rearview mirror and their eyes connected. "I didn't want you to try and fight me. Besides we need to get you out of here ASAP."

Bella sat quietly for a minute in shock. "Dan?" she asked.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four: Reunited

Chapter 34: Reunited

"Sorry I didn't contact you earlier. But looks like I got you out of there just in time."

"Where are you taking me? Eloise and Eric…?"

Dan sighed. "We left them a voicemail. They knew something was up when they took you in."

"You haven't answered my first question yet. Where are you taking me?"

"Bella, I've been in touch with your dad."

No one even seemed to be breathing in the car.

"M-my dad?"

To be honest Bella hadn't ever thought much about her parents. After all they had given her up.

"Your dad, Charlie Swan, has agreed to let you stay with him until we can find some way of holding Freeman. We're taking you there now. We have your things in the trunk." The girl asked. "I'm Gabrielle, Dan's girlfriend."

"N-nice to meet you."

Dan smiled apologetically at Bella through the review mirror. "I'm so sorry about how this is all playing out. We just don't want you getting hurt."

"Yeah I understand." Bella nervously twirled a piece of her hair around her finger.

They drove for what seemed like hours with Gabrielle chatting in a friendly manner about pointless things.

Finally, Dan looked around. "We're almost there. Gabrielle blindfold her again."

As Bella's world went black she felt a twinge of annoyance. "Why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"You can't know where you are just yet. We don't want you to accidently let it slip where you are."

"Of course you'll figure it out eventually." Gabrielle laughed. "It's kind of hard not to. But the director told us to blindfold you when we first enter town. Standard procedure."

"Fine." Bella huffed.

The car jolted to a halt. "We're here."

Bella found herself face to face with a small, old house. A gruff looking man was standing on the porch wincing like he was enduring physical pain. Dan pressed his hand against Bella's back and steered her to the house. Gabrielle followed carrying Bella's bag.

"Chief Swan?" Dan called.

_Chief? _Bella thought, then she realized the man- her dad- was wearing a police uniform. She bit her lip a little as she stepped onto the first step of her dad's house.

"That's me." Charlie Swan answered in a husky voice. It almost sounded as though he'd been crying. His eyes fell on Bella and his face paled a little. "Hello Bella. Nice to…see you again." He coughed awkwardly into his hand.

"You too." Bella kicked her foot back and forth a bit.

"I have to get going Bells. I wish I could say 'call me if you need anything', but that would put you in danger." Dan held out his hand and Bella shook it, but Dan pulled her in for a hug. "You were always like a little sister to me. I'll make you safe again. Just pretend to be a normal teenager. Blend in. I cannot stress that enough. Do NOT get involved with anything weird or suspicious or anything."

"I promise I'll blend perfectly." She looked into his eyes. "And thank you Dan. For everything. You too Gabrielle. Be careful okay?"

"Okay Bella."

Then they were gone leaving Bella alone with her father.

Edward Cullen raced through the forest, his feet hardly touching the ground. It was like running on wind. He leaped with the grace of a lion and landed on his pray, a large deer. He sunk his teeth into its neck feeling the warm blood flow into his mouth and down his burning throat.

He had only been a vampire for less than a year, but he was already preying exclusively on animals. The thought of drinking the blood of a human had passed long ago. He could now attend school with his siblings.

"Edward!"

Edward stood up, leaving the drained deer's carcass.

"Yeah?" He answered.

Emmett appeared in the trees. "Time for school."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Fantastic."

"Hey, it'll be interesting, we got a new student." He waggled his eyebrows. "It's always nice to have new _blood_ in town."

Edward sighed and the two ran back to the house to get their things ready for school.

Bella pulled on some clothes and took the stairs two at a time. Charlie had already left for work and for that Bella was glad. The previous night had been beyond awkward. She ate a quick bowl of cereal, brushed her teeth and ran to the ancient truck Charlie had bought her off a friend of his. Not that she wasn't grateful for the truck or anything, but she felt it had been more of a bribe to get her to not hate him.

The drive to the school was short.

"Forks High." She murmured to herself. "Forks, Forks, Forks…" _Why does that sound familiar?_ Shrugging off the suspicion that the town of Forks meant anything to her she parked and went to find a secretary who would tell her what to do.

The day went by fairly easily. She figured Dan would be pleased with how well she was blending. She had even made a friend, a talkative girl named Jessica. She sat with Jessica and Jessica's friends. They ate and laughed and she answered their questions with fake answers creating a whole new background for herself.

That's when they appeared.

A group of kids around her age group entered the cafeteria and sat down at a corner table that faced Bella's. Finally the last boy walked in. He was gorgeous with pale white skin, warm golden eyes, and unique bronze colored hair. He turned and stared at her and Bella's heart stopped.

She knew that face.

Edward jumped up and walked over to her in a dreamlike state. Bella's heart pounded furiously. Who was this imposter? Her Edward had green eyes.

Then she remembered her drawing 'Edward As A Vampire'. She remembered how the Cullens had looked when they came to take him away.

Bella knew what he was now. What they all were. She had had this dream.

Edward stopped about a foot away and his face contorted in pain. Bella wanted to reach out to him, to say something. She couldn't though. Her mouth had gone dry and head was dizzy. Everyone seemed to be watching the two of them, but Bella didn't care. All she cared about was that she loved this boy right here.

"Bella?" The name was like music as it exited his lips.

"Y-yeah."

Edward's eyes were horrified; the pained look on his face grew more prominent. He seemed to take an involuntary step forward, then he turned and fled the cafeteria. Bella ran after him. When she bounded out the front door her legs came to a halt. Edward was leaning against a tree.

"Edward?" She sobbed. Her chest felt like it was about to explode with love and excitement and shock and pain. "Edward please talk to me!" She begged and the tears came.

Edward slowly walked over to her. He stopped two feet away. "Bella, you have to go back inside."

She shook her head letting the tears flow freely down her face. "I'm not leaving until you give me an explanation."

"Bella." Edward's jaw clenched and she saw hunger beyond the panic in his face. "Bella. Please, please leave. If you don't I'll hurt you."

Bella kept her feet planted firmly on the ground. "I'm not going anywhere."

Edward laughed humorlessly. "My darling Bella, stubborn as ever."

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I thought you were dead."

The wind blew through the trees and played with Bella's hair.

Edward's breath cut short and in the blink of an eye he had grabbed her and was flying through the school grounds to the forest. Once they were deep inside it he flung her against a tree and moaned in agony.

"Edward what…?" Bella gasped. He brushed his lips against her throat trying to decide whether or not to bite.

Edward's mind was crazed. He had felt a brief moment of intense joy when he first laid eyes on her then he became tempted. Her blood was too much for him to handle.

But could he kill her?

Could he really take the life of his first and only true love?

He breathed on her neck fighting the fierce desire to bite. Now a new desire was burning inside him. They stood there by the tree, their bodies pressed close together. He moved his lips from her throat to her lips and kissed her, holding back so he wouldn't crush her.

Bella kissed him back harder than she ever had in the past. Edward reached out, pushed her back to the tree and stepped back. He cocked his head to one side and smiled.

"You're more beautiful than ever." He mused.

"Edward…"

"Shhh…" Edward put a frigid finger to Bella's mouth. "I love you." He took the finger off and Bella sputtered, "I love you, too."

"Good." Edward's face lit up then within seconds darkened. "Since I love you I should warn you it's dangerous to be around me. I-I want to kill." His conflicted expression gave Bella the courage to speak her mind.

"It's okay. I already know."

"What?"

"You're a vampire. All the Cullens are."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "How did you figure that out?"

"I had a dream…"

"Say no more." Edward remembered it, too. He had seen the drawing Bella had made of him in vampire form the night he met the Cullens. "Even though you know we still can't see each other. I love you, I never stopped loving you, but it's not fair to put you in danger for my own selfish reasons."

"Can't you try to control it?" Bella stretched her hand toward him. Edward saw she was trying to be brave, but he detected the pleading in her words. She didn't want to let him go again.

"I'll try." He promised. "But we need to take things slowly."

"What do you want?"

"Honestly? The human left in me would love to kiss you with everything I have in me."

"But we can't?"

"No." Edward sighed wistfully. "We can't. Not yet anyway."

"What if…what if _I_ were a vampire?"

"NO!" At the hurt look on Bella's face Edward quickly said, "I can't change you. I-I can't take your life away like that. I love you the way you are."

"Kiss me." Bella's lower lip trembled. "Please."

Edward swept a strand piece of hair from her face and gently moved his lips against hers. For one moment he felt almost human again.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five: Seventeen

Chapter 35: Seventeen

Bella sat up in bed trying to adjust her eyes to the sunlight filtering through the blinds.

"Morning sunshine."

Bella sighed and fell back into Edward Cullen's arms. He held her tight kissing her with passion.

"How'd you sleep last night?" He cooed in her ear.

"Okay."

"Your dreams sounded interesting. Was I in them?"

Bella blushed. Edward, although he couldn't sleep, loved to spend the night in Bella's room just to eavesdrop on her sleep talking. She knew she had spoken his name several times.

"No you weren't in it." She teased.

"Oh really?" Edward playfully kissed her throat. "Tell me who was then."

"Mike Newton. He's an excellent at making out."

Edward let out a low hiss. Although he knew that Bella was only joking, the thought of her and Mike making out sickened him. Bella pulled Edward's face to hers. When he couldn't take the temptation anymore, Edward pushed her away. Bella shot him one of his favorite smiles.

"Who do you think I was dreaming about?" She whispered, tracing her mouth with her finger.

A ringing came from the corner of the bedroom. Edward was there and back with the phone so quickly Bella hardly saw him.

"Hello?" She said.

"Bella!" Dan panted.

"Dan!"

At the mention of Dan's name Edward looked up shock crossing his face like a shadow.

"Bella! You need to get into hiding quickly!"

Bella furrowed her brow in concentration. "What?"

"Freeman! Bella do you realize what day it is?"

Bella's heart thudded. The thrill of being with Edward again had wiped Freeman from her mind. She peeked at the calendar and saw with horror that it was September 11. Two days before her birthday and- if their guesses were correct- two days before Freeman would need to sacrifice her to the gods.

"Wait I thought you said Freeman didn't know where I was?"

"Well he found you somehow and he's on his way. Gabrielle overheard him talking. We're on our way to the temple to stop whatever he's planning, but you need to hide."

Then the phone went dead.

"Damn it."

Edward frowned. "Bella…?" Then it clicked in his mind too. "We need to get you out of here. Fast." Bella got dressed in a rush and they ran to Edward's car. "I need to stop at home." He cried as he turned sharply into a driveway.

"This is where you…?"

"Not now." Edward snapped and he disappeared into his house. Bella knew she was meant to follow him, but for now she was content with staying outside. She wasn't so sure she wanted to see the people who had taken Edward from her and turned him into…an immortal.

Bella wandered around the vast front yard. She kicked a rock and kept her gaze fixed on the ground. A hand wrapped around her arm. She turned, expecting to see Edward.

"Hello Miss Swan. Pleasure to see you again." Freeman leered at her. "Just relax. It'll be over before you know it." Then she felt a slight prick in the crook of her elbow and the world dissolved.

Bella woke up, light headed and woozy. She was lying on a stiff mattress in a filthy hotel room.

"Bella! Nice of you to join us!" A cold voice came from the dark corner of the room. Bella put her hand against her forehead wishing the dull ache in her head would stop. Freeman was sitting in the corner with a dark colored man wearing strange looking clothes. He was speaking to Freeman in Spanish and eyeing Bella with an undisguised hunger.

At the sight of Bella's confused face Freeman clapped his hands together. "Oh how rude of me!" He exclaimed. "Bella this is Acan. He is the present day Mayan leader."

"Mayans?" Bella choked out.

"Oh yes." An evil gleam took refuge in Freeman's eyes as he looked her over. "You're quite famous among the Mayans, did you know that? In fact tomorrow they're holding a special…ceremony for you."

Acan chuckled darkly by Freeman's side. Bella stood up on shaky legs. She attempted to get to the door, but her legs gave way and she collapsed. Moisture formed in Bella's eyes and she tried to stop the painful ragged breaths.

"Aw there now Bella. You've had a nice life. Now it's time you step down and let someone else have their turn."

"You're not going to get away with this." She croaked, trying with all her might to get to her feet.

Freeman made a mock pout at her. "Now Bella if you don't stop trying to get away I'll have to sedate you again. And you don't want that do you?"

Fear clouded Bella's brain. She knew the smart thing would be to lie back down on that motel bed and wait until the effects of whatever Freeman had injected her with wore off. If she struggled now and he put her under again, she wouldn't have time to regain full control of her body again before…she shuddered unable to think about it and crawled back to the bed.

"Smart move. There's no use fighting, Bella. I've won."

Bella stared up at the moldy ceiling and relived her last hours with Edward. That would be the only thing that got her through.

Edward stood in his front yard holding a note in his hands.

_Game over. You've lost her to me for good now._

_HF_

Edward read the note over and over. How could he have been so stupid? He should've checked that Bella was behind him. By the time he'd noticed it had been too late. Something shiny caught Edward's eye.

Bella's phone.

Edward grabbed it up and flipped it open. He scrolled down her contacts until he saw what he was looking for. Dan answered on the first ring with a frustrated "hello".

"What temple is Bella being sacrificed at?"

"What? Wait…_Edward? Edward Mason?_"

"No time for that Dan. Bella's been kidnapped. I need to know where the temple is."

"I'll text you the map."

"Good."

The cell beeped and Edward pulled up the map.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Dan hung up.

Dan stood in the temple running his hands through his hair. Nothing made since. Bella was kidnapped, Edward was trying to find her…but when had her and Edward reconnected? And on top of all that there was no possible way to stop the ritual from happening.

The sound of what sounded like an ancient language came from behind him. It sounded rhythmic, rehearsed. It sounded like the words spoken before a sacrifice. Dan checked his watch. It was still September 12th. They couldn't be sacrificing Bella yet.

The chanting got louder as though it was right behind him. He made to look at who was joining him, but a fist connected with his jaw. Dan gasped trying to figure out what was happening. Rough hands clutched his shoulders and held him still. A warm female's voice sang the chant in his ear. He couldn't tell who it was and he never would.

The sharp tip of a knife sunk into his back. He didn't even have time to scream.

Bella was shaken awake. The motel room was pitch black.

"Get up." Freeman growled in her ear. Bella's hands were pulled behind her back and she was pushed off the bed. With relief she found her legs worked again. Now all she needed was a plan of action. She was forcefully dragged down the long hallway and out into the warm night. Freeman all but threw her into his beat up car. Bella sat staring out the window fighting the urge to throw up. She felt along the side, searching desperately for a lock. She flicked it and banged on the door fully expecting it to open. When it didn't she heard a snort from the driver's seat.

"Did you really think I'd make it easy for you to escape? I'm not a character from one of your silly movies. I use my brain when devising a plan. There are no loopholes. No easy outs. You will walk into the temple and you will die. Do you understand that?"

Bella's mind whirred furiously trying to find a way around this. To be honest she couldn't think of a way. But Edward, Dan, Chris, Cody…none of the people she loved would want her to give up so easily.

The car rode into two crumbling gates. _Great._ Bella thought moodily. _I'm going to be murdered in a major tourist attraction._ The car pulled to a stop in front of the largest temple of all. Freeman got out and opened Bella's door. His hands gripped her arms uncomfortably making it impossible to free herself. She aimed a kick at his crotch, but he whirled her around and held her so her back was facing him.

"Nice try." He grumbled.

The temple's stale air wafted out and hit Bella in the face. She held her breath as they walked through the entrance. It was simple on the inside. Just some statues on gods and a large stone slab in the middle. Spectators stood around the temple, some of them cheered as Bella walked into the room. Acan came up holding a jewel encrusted dagger stained with blood. But the blood wasn't dried. It looked…fresh. Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust. Who had they just killed?

Her questions were answered though when two Mayan men walked by carrying a corpse. The body of…

"Dan!" Bella yelled out. She felt as though all the blood had left her body. She couldn't feel anything. "But…but…why…how?"

"We had someone on the inside." Freeman sneered. "Perhaps you know her."

Gabrielle stepped out from behind a statue. "Hey Bella. Great to see you again."

Bella felt like she'd just been dunked in a tank of ice water. "Gabrielle?" The one word was all she could muster. Everything felt surreal. More a dream than reality. The horror of Dan's death took all that was left of Bella's strength. "How could you?" She was finally about to spit out.

"There are two choices in this world, Bella. Love and poverty or power and wealth. I chose the second option."

"But Dan!" She screamed, her throat raw. "Why him? He was such a good guy! You were _with_ him!"

"Are I don't regret one minute of it." Gabrielle replied calmly. "Dan _was_ a good guy. And he was terrific in bed." She winked at Bella before turning to Acan. "When would you like to begin the ceremony?"

"The sun will be rising soon. That's when we'll start." He stated gruffly in a heavily accented voice.

"You won't be starting anything." Someone hissed.

Edward jumped down from a perch on the side of the temple.

"If you want to kill her, you'll have to go through me." Slowly he advanced on Freeman.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six: Sacrifice

This is the last (and very short) chapter! Thank you to everyone who read!

"This is a gift, it comes with a price. Who is the lamb and who is the knife?"

Chapter Thirty Six: Sacrifice

Freeman smirked at Edward. "You're too late Cullen. The sun will be coming up soon and once I've attended to your little girlfriend I'll take care of you."

Edward gave Bella a reassuring smile, but it wasn't returned. Edward let out a low growl and, startled Freeman let go of Bella and backed up. That didn't stop Edward though. He kept moving forward anger glinting in his coal black eyes.

What he didn't see though was Acan grabbing Bella and thrusting her onto the slab. He held a hand against her mouth; a few Mayans came forward to hold down her legs.

Over in the corner a puddle of blood spread eerily across the floor. Edward walked away leaving Freeman's body slumped lifelessly against the wall.

His gleeful expression vanished as he watched in disbelief at Bella on the slab.

She lay there, her heart beating a mile a minute. Acan held the knife over her head, a triumphant look on his face. The sun's rays stretched towards the slab. The dagger was brought down and in sunk into her chest. Bella felt the blade slice her skin, but the shock of seeing the red blood gush made her numb to the sensation of dying.

She heard a loud crack, followed by a muted thud then Edward's frantic voice over top of her.

"Bella! Bella, Bella? Nod if you can hear me!"

Bella's head wouldn't nod though. It felt as though it was full of brick. She couldn't even lift it off the slab. Edward's cold hands were at work trying in vain to perform a miracle. Bella's heart broke at the sound of his dry sobs. She gagged and gasped in pain. The more she fought death though the more panicked Edward became. He cried out in fury, shouting cuss words, and pressing on the wound.

"Please Bella! Please do-not-die!"

Bella closed her eyes and began to wish death would take her already. She didn't think she could bear to hear Edward's anguished sides anymore. The peaceful feeling of soul leaving body filled her head. _I'll be seeing Dan and Chris and all my old, dead friends. _She thought drunkenly. She could practically see Dan grinning, waiting for her on the other side. Her heart ached as she realized she was leaving Edward. She wanted to tell him I love you one more time…

But then a new kind pain struck her. Someone was poking her with something sharp right in the neck. Her throat throbbed as a mild burning began to flow through her veins. Bella's eyelids fluttered open. Edward was looking as though he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"What did I do?" He was muttering in horror. "Bella? Oh my God! Bella! I'm so sorry! I couldn't just let you die!" He fell to his knees by her side. Bella wondered why the hell he was doing that instead of helping her. Her body burned all over.

Putting two and two together, she realized Edward had bitten her rather than watch her die. She was transforming, becoming a vampire.

"Why did you do this to me, Edward?"

Edward's black eyes met hers. "I-I couldn't watch you die. Not when there was something I could do."

"It hurts." She whimpered. Edward stroked her face.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take you home." He said roughly. Edward scooped her up in his arms. "Let's go home."

Bella awoke a few days later to see a room full of Edward's adoptive family. Edward stood beside her holding her hand.

"How do you feel?"

Bella pulled the shirt from her chest and looked for the wound, but it was gone.

"Edward, where's my…" She trailed off her eyes growing wide as she listened to the melody of her voice. "Am I really a vampire now?"

Edward nodded. "I'm so sorry. You didn't ask I just assumed you'd be okay…"

"Stop." Bella commanded. "Everyone keeps apologizing to me. You don't need to. You saved me. Now we can be together forever…"

Edward picked her up and spun her around her then kissed her with so much force she fell back on the surgical table she'd been laying on.

"I guess this is happily ever after then?" He asked.

"Freeman's gone?"

"I got him pretty good."

"Then I suppose this is happily ever after."

Edward wrapped Bella in his embrace savoring every moment of his new forever.


	38. Illegal Author's Note: I Know I'm Bad

Illegal Author's Note

**Yeah this is against ALL the rules so don't go telling me you're going to report me or whatever. If you do that's your own business and I'd prefer to be surprised when my story magically disappears.**

**Anyway the way this story ended really bugs me…it was really abrupt and short and just kind of happened- the result of severe writer's block. So I'm thinking about maybe possibly deleting a few of the last chapters and rewriting them cause I'm just not feeling it (woooooowwww that sounded lame)**

**So I just thought I'd let you know because I'm not sure if the people who are subscribed to the story will get updates if I redo a few chapters.**

**Yeah well leave a comment if you want if not that's cool too. **


	39. Illegal Author's Note: Whaaaat?

Yet Another Illegal Author's Note

**Okay after reading your comments here is what I've decided. **

**Yes I am going to redo the chapters.**

**No I will not delete the original ones.**

**I'll simply make Alternate Ending chapters.**

**It sounds confusing, but it will turn out alright.**

**Thanks to you who have not deleted me from your minds after my crappy ending. **

**And to those who scoff at my plan- I've been planning this book ever since I started on this site. For all intents and purposes this story is my baby and ever since I ended it I've re-read it over and over and it doesn't feel right. I honestly hate it. I have notebooks and notebooks filled with stuff for it- no lie.**

**So if you don't want to read my new chapters then that's cool and if you do that's cool too. But I don't want this story to go out without a bang. And my last attempt fizzled.**

**So thanks for your support and your comments and I hope I can do it right this time.**

**Don't report me, don't leave hater comments, blah blah blah…and I'll hopefully have the beginning of the end up soon.**

**Until then,**

**Kenzie**


	40. The Final Decision

My Final Decision Regarding "Starlight"….

I am trashing this story. Completely starting over from scratch.

Why?

I re-read it the other day in hopes of changing stuff and making it better, but there was so much….stupidness (is that a word?)….that once I finished banging my head against the wall for uploading such crap I decided to totally re-write it. This time though…it'll be ALL HUMAN. Cause the vampires just didn't fit.

Anyway it's gunna be the same plot, some of the same events will occur, but a lot will be different and it will (hopefully) be better written.

So if you're bored maybe you'll wanna read it again. If not, I want to thank everyone for your lovely comments and support. It's been fun.

This version of "Starlight" will be taken down as soon as I finish and post the first chapters of the new book. It will still be called "Starlight" so if you are interested in reading just subscribe to me as an author and I'll post ASAP.

Many thanks, best wishes for the future, and happy reading!

-Kenzie


	41. Starlight Is Dead

This story is now dead.

I will be keeping it's….body? ...on this account so I can prove that it's my story. A few people have tried to steal it and claim it as their own so I need to keep this version up so people can see the publication date and know it belongs to me. It's my story. Mine.

If you wanna read the new version it is called "Starlight redone" and is under this same username.


End file.
